Amor en Venecia
by Masen Emily
Summary: OoC Humanos Edward creía que Bella era como las mujeres con las que solía acostarse. Pero cuando la joven inglesa le dijo que estaba embarazada, Edward creyó que era una trampa para atraparlo… y la abandonó de inmediato. Y ahora la necesita Summary dentro
1. Argumento

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

_**Argumento:**_

El magnate implacable y su amante embarazada tendrían un matrimonio… de conveniencia

Edward Masen tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear: dinero, poder y cualquier mujer que se le antojara.

Edward creía que Bella Swan no era como las cazafortunas de clase alta con las que solía acostarse. Pero cuando la inocente joven inglesa le dijo que estaba embarazada, Edward creyó que era una trampa para atraparlo… y la abandonó de inmediato.

Ahora quería a su hijo porque necesitaba un heredero para satisfacer los deseos de su padre moribundo. Por eso le ofreció a Bella un matrimonio de conveniencia… aunque su intención era hacer que ella cumpliera con sus obligaciones como esposa.

* * *

Que tal? Volvi con una nueva historia. Hay que tener en cuenta que es un OoC, por lo que si no quieren leer a un Edward duro o a una Charlie fuera de todo lo que conocemos, no creo que les guste. Pero para a los que siempre les gusta leer algo nuevo, se las recomiendo! Espero sus reviews de aceptación (?


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 1**

Bella tiritaba en la parte trasera del taxi de agua mientras recorría el neblinoso canal veneciano. El frío y la humedad atravesaban su chaqueta de ante, helándola hasta los huesos, pero agradecía el aire fresco. Hacía más calor dentro de la cabina de madera del taxi, pero no había bastante aire y el movimiento del barco la mareaba. Últimamente todo la mareaba, pero al fin sabía por qué.

Estaba embarazada.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza. Embarazada.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Edward?

Llevaba viviendo con él cinco meses, y durante ese tiempo había sido el amante más asombroso y atento que podría haber imaginado. Pero siempre había sabido que para él no era más que una relación temporal.

Edward le había prometido exclusividad desde el primer momento y, a cambio de su fidelidad, había exigido lo mismo de ella. Pero siempre habla dejado claro que era una relación sin futuro. No habría compromiso a largo plazo y, categóricamente, nada de niños.

Pero ella estaba embarazada de ocho semanas. Lo que había empezado corno una gastroenteritis se había convertido en náuseas matutinas. Probablemente la gastroenteritis había sido la causa de que fallara la píldora.

Se estremeció de nuevo y miró su reloj. Edward estaría esperándola en el _palazzo, _para saber qué le habla dicho el medico. Llegaría a casa en unos minutos.

De repente, a pesar de su aprensión con respecto a darle a Edward la noticia, se encontró deseando estar con él. Un bebé podía no entrar en sus planes, pero ella no se había quedado embarazada a propósito. Edward lo entendería. Era un hombre rico y poderoso, acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran como él quería, pero era razonable. Se sorprendería, incluso molestarla, pero estaba segura de que cuando tuviera tiempo de absorber la noticia, todo iría bien.

Ella siempre había deseado tener familia y, la verdad, no se le ocurría nadie a quien prefiriera como padre de sus hijos. Era un hombre de negocios influyente con éxito, pero también había visto su lado tierno. No rechazaría a su propio hijo solo porque no hubiera entrado en sus planes.

El taxi de agua se detuvo ante la puerta del _palazzo. _La niebla apagaba los sonidos de la ciudad y Lily sólo oía el golpeteo del agua contra los escalones de mármol. Pagó al conductor y aceptó su ayuda para bajar del barco. Edward salió para darle la bienvenida.

Ella se quedó sin aire ytitubeó en el escalón superior, absorbiendo la perfección masculina de Edward Masen, su amante.

Media más de uno ochenta, era ancho de espaldas y se movía con la gracia y fuerza de un atleta. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y ondulado, peinado hacia atrás, dejando a la vista su frente y su bellísimo rostro.

Se había preguntado con frecuencia si llegaría a superar lo increíble que era. Daba igual que él hubiera estado de viaje de negocios unos días, o que hubieran estado separados unos minutos, cada vez que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba y se tensaba de excitación. Tras conocerlo durante diez meses y vivir cinco con él, seguía apabullándola lo maravilloso que era estar con él.

–Por fin has vuelto – Edward la acarició con sus ojos verdes, se acercó y la rodeó con los brazos.

–Mmm –Bella se acurrucó contra su pecho y apoyó la mejilla en el aterciopelado suéter negro de cachemira. Inspiró con fuerza, inhalando su aroma. En sus bazos se sentía segura, mucho mejor. Las náuseas que había tenido en el taxi se convirtieron en algo del pasado.

–He intentado llamarte – Edward alzó su rostro y le dio un beso suave–. Pero vi que te habías dejado el teléfono en el dormitorio.

–Lo siento –Bella miró su atractivo rostro. Como siempre, su beso tenía el poder de hacerle olvidarlo todo–. Me olvidé de cargar la batería.

–¿Estás bien? – Edward agarró sus manos–. Estás pálida y fría. Entra y siéntate. ¿Quieres beber algo caliente?

–Me apetece más un vaso de agua fría –contestó Bella, dejando que Edward la guiara al estudio. Después se pasó los dedos por el pelo, volviendo a sentir aprensión. Por fin sabía por qué habían dejado de apetecerle el café y el té, y tendría que decírselo a Edward.

–Creía que Carlo iba a llevarte a la consulta –dijo Edward, mientras ponía hielo y agua mineral en un vaso–. No me gusta que utilices taxis públicos, sobre todo cuando no te encuentras bien.

–Estaba bien –lo tranquilizó Bella–. Pensé que así andaría un poco, el aire fresco me sienta bien.

–Si hubiera sabido que no irías con Carlo, te habría acompañado yo –dijo Edward, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y llevándola hacia el sofá que había junto a la ventana–. No sé cómo me convenciste para que no cancelara la reunión.

Bella volvió a pasarse la mano por el largo pelo caoba mientras se sentaba. La humedad había hecho que se rizara. Era ridículo preocuparse por su aspecto en ese momento, pero la enormidad de la situación la llevaba a concentrarse en cosas sin importancia.

–¿Qué ha dicho el medico? –preguntó Edward, mirándola con preocupación. Su rostro acorazonado estaba increíblemente pálido y bajo sus expresivos ojos color chocolate había profundas ojeras–. ¿Necesitas tomar antibióticos?

–No –contestó Lily. Volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo y Edward reconoció el gesto de nerviosismo. Con el tiempo se habla acostumbrado a su lenguaje corporal, pero no podía imaginar por qué estaba nerviosa.

–¿Que tienes entonces?

El temor de que fuera algo grave lo atravesó como una flecha. Se arrodilló a su lado y agarró sus manos. Pensar que Bella estuviera enferma era insoportable.

–¿Qué ha dicho el medico? –presionó–. ¿Tienes que hacerte más pruebas?

–No –Bella lo miró y titubeó. Sus cejas se habían juntado creando dos arrugas verticales entre sus ojos. Volvió a maravillarla el increíble color verde esmeralda que hacía que se sintiera como si hubiera llegado el en vez de una primavera fría y húmeda.

Estaba preocupado. Debía decirle la verdad.

–Estoy embarazada.

Bella no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió continuación. Había esperado sorpresa, incluso. Pero _no _ese dramático cambio en su expresión..., como si sus rasgos se volvieran duro y acero. Ni la brutalidad de sus palabras.

–Haz el equipaje –se levantó de un salto y soltó sus manos como si no soportara tocarla–. Y sal de casa.

* * *

Y asi se da comienzo a esta historia. Espero que les guste esta nueva adaptación. Es un poco diferente a las que venia subiendo, pero muy buena, asi que les recomiendo leerla.

Quien odio a Edward? Reviews? :)


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 2 **

Bella abrió los ojos, miró el reloj adormilada y maldijo. Era tarde.

–¿Aún no estás levantada? –preguntó Alice, ya vestida para el trabajo y acercándose desde la cocina americana–. Creí que tenías esa presentación esta mañana. Ya sabes..., la que puede decidir tu futuro.

–Sí, es a las nueve –Bella se sentó en el sofá. Le agradecía mucho a su amiga que la hubiera acogido cuando Edward la echo, pero ese sofá no era especialmente cómodo para dormir.

–Dios, tienes un aspecto horrible –dijo Alice–. Creía que las náuseas matutinas solo duraban las primeras semanas.

–Eso creía yo –Bella se movió e inspiró lentamente, intentando controlar su estómago.

–Toma –Alice puso un vaso de leche en la mesita de café–. Que tengas suerte esta mañana –le deseó, ya camino de la puerta.

Bella tomó un sorbo de leche. Estaba fresca y le asentó el estómago lo suficiente para poder darse una ducha rápida y prepararse para el trabajo. Era una suerte que Alice hubiera recordado que una de sus colegas decía que la leche había sido milagrosa para controlar las náuseas durante su embarazo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Bella bajó de un taxi que no podía permitirse y, parada en la acera londinense, miró el imponente edificio de acero y cristal que era sede de Empresas L&G. Era una compañía subsidiaria del imperio Masen, y se estremeció al pensar que Edward pudiera estar dentro. Pero si hubiera creído, ni siquiera un momento, que él podía estar cerca, no habría accedido a hacer la presentación.

Tomó aire, aferró el asa del pesado maletín y entró al edificio. Un rizo caoba bailó ante sus ojos y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Por falta de tiempo, se había conformado con recogerse el pelo en la nuca, pero ya empezaba a demostrar su rebeldía.

Era importante tener éxito esa mañana. Aún no encontrado el trabajo fijo que necesitaba desesperadamente. Si tenía suerte, ése seria su día. Su antiguo jefe de la empresa de programas informáticos en la que había trabajado antes de conocer a Edward, le había ofrecido una oportunidad, como favor personal. Si podía venderle a Empresas L&G su programa de conferencias por web, le pagaría comisión y le buscaría un puesto fijo.

–¿No fue Suzy Smith quien hizo la oferta? –había preguntado Bella, pensando en la atractiva morena que había ocupado su puesto cuando ella renunció para trasladarse a Venecia con Edward.

–Cierto –había concedido Mike, su antiguo jefe–. Pero, la verdad, Bella, ella fracasaría. Empresas L&G es dura de pelar. Créeme, Suzy se alegrará de que hagas túla presentación, incluso intentó convencerme de que me encargara yo.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces? –Bella había sonreído, comprendiendo que estaba arriesgando un posible empleo al decirlo.

–Porque tú eres mejor –había contestado Mike con toda sinceridad. Aunque era un genio de la programación y su empresa era un éxito, las ventas no eran su fuerte. Tú sabes lo que haces –le entregó todos los documentos necesarios para la presentación. Y no dejarás que esos ejecutivos estirados te hagan perder el forte.

Así que allí estaba, entrando en las oficinas de una empresa de Edward Masen, el hombre que la había echado a las calles de Venecia, como si fuera basura, por haber cometido el error de quedarse embarazada.

Habían pasado seis largas semanas desde ese aciago día de marzo, pero Bella seguía atónita por cómo la había tratado. La había asombrado su suerte por estar con un hombre tan maravilloso y había creído que todo iba bien entre ellos. Hasta descubrir, de la peor manera, que no era en absoluto maravilloso, cuando la abandonó sin pensarlo en el momento en que necesitó su apoyo.

Hizo un esfuerzo para enterrar los recuerdos de Edward y de cómo la habla tratado. Se concentró en la tarea que tenía entre manos, fue al mostrador de recepción y dio sus datos. Así había conseguido sobrevivir las últimas seis semanas, negándose a pensar en la brutal traición de Edward, hacia ella y a su bebé.

No tenía otra opción. Necesitaba mantener la cordura porque necesitaba un trabajo para crear un hogar para ella y para su bebé.

–La esperan –dijo la recepcionista sin sonreír, entregándole un pase de visitante–. Samuel la llevará a la sala de reuniones.

–Gracias –Bella sonrió y se puso la tarjeta en la solapa del traje de lino color marfil. Vio que un joven de cara seria se acercaba y supuso que era Samuel.

Lo siguió hasta el ascensor, subieron a la planta ejecutiva y él la condujo a la sala de reuniones.

Edward había descrito Empresas L&G como uno de sus negocios menores. Pero la sala de paredes de cristal, con una enorme mesa con sobre de cristal ahumado y sillas de cuero negro no daba la impresión de algo en absoluto menor.

Acababa de acomodarse cuando oyó una voz.

–La señorita Smith, ¿supongo?

Bella esbozó una sonrisa radiante y giró para ver a unhombre bajo y casi calvo vestido con un traje oscuro. Lo reconoció por su foto en la página web de la empresa_: _era el director de Comunicaciones.

–Bella Swan, de hecho –dijo, ofreciéndole la mano–. Encantada de conocerlo, señor Volturi.

–Parece que han decidido echar el resto, ¿eh? –sonrió Volturi, sujetando su mano más del tiempo estrictamente necesario.

–Podría decirse eso, supongo –sonrió Bella. Una de las reglas más importantes en tratos comerciales era aparentar una gran confianza, incluso ante una pulla. Retiró la mano y controló el deseo de limpiársela en la falda–. Empresas L&G es, potencialmente, un cliente muy importante, y yo tengo la experiencia necesaria para explicar nuestro producto en detalle.

–Hum –Volturi no pareció en absoluto impresionado–. Empecemos entonces –dijo, sentándose ante la enorme mesa de cristal mientras un grupo de ejecutivos entraba en la sala. Una mujer, que lucia unos tacones altísimos, hablaba por el móvil con voz alta e insistente. Otro, un joven de poco más de veinte años, se sentó, abrió el ordenador portátil y empezó a consultar su correo electrónico.

Bella miro al grupo, preguntándose si debía dejar que la mujer concluyera su llamada antes de empezar. Era un grupo arrogante y había aprendido a no esperar mucha cortesía de ese tipo de gente; si no captaba su atención rápidamente, pronto estarían todos hablando por teléfono o mirando sus ordenadores.

–¿A qué espera? –ladró Volturi–. No tenemos todo el día.

Bella enderezó los hombros, sonrió y empezó su presentación.

Edward Masen atravesó el edificio con un humor de perros. No podía quitarse de la cabeza su última visita a su abuelo.

Carlisle Masen siempre había sido importante en su vida, cabeza de familia, modelo a seguir y, sobre todo, una figura paterna cuando los padres de Edward murieron en un accidente.

Pero en la actualidad era un hombre enfermo que se aferraba tenazmente a sus últimos meses de vida.

–Hazme feliz antes de que muera, Edward –había dicho Carlisle.

–_Nonno, _sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti

Edward se había sentado a su lado y agarrado la frágil mano del anciano. Lo había asustado notar la debilidad y temblor de sus dedos.

–Dime que mi apellido no se perderá.

Edward había apretado la mano de su abuelo, pero había sido incapaz de hablar. Sabía lo que le pedía, pero no podía hacerle una promesa que no cumpliría.

–Tienes treinta y dos años. Es hora de que te asientes –había afirmado Carlisle–. Vas de mujer en mujer como si nada, pero tienes que parar y pensar en el futuro. Tengo los días contados. Antes de morir, quiero saber que mi bisnieto está en camino.

Edward se había levantado para mirar los barcos que navegaban en el Gran Canal. Su abuelo era testarudo. A pesar de su mala salud, se había negado a abandonar el _palazzo _barroco, en una de las zonas más céntricas y bulliciosas de Venecia.

Había sido su hogar durante más de setenta y años, y decía que el ruido constante de turistas y comercios no lo molestaba, que lo que acabaría con el sería que lo llevaran a una de las fincas rurales de la familia, en las afueras. Y lo cierto era que a Edward le gustaba tenerlo en la ciudad y supervisar su tratamiento medico.

Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera vivir en casa hasta el final. Sin duda, su fortuna cubriría los costes médicos necesarios para atenderlo.

–Todo irá bien, _Nonno _–le dijo, dándole un afectuoso beso en la mejilla. No podía partirle el corazón diciéndole que el linaje Masen acabaría con él.

Dejó de pensar en eso y siguió paseando por los pasillos enmoquetados de la planta ejecutiva, inconsciente de que su expresión asustaba a todos los que se cruzaban con él. No estaba de humor para tratar con los directores de Empresas L&G, pero aun así asistiría a la reunión de junta directiva.

De repente, se detuvo y contempló la sala de reuniones a través del cristal, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Bella Swan.

Verla allí fue como recibir un martillazo en el estomago. Su traición seguía siendo una herida sin cicatrizar y, verla, fue como si ella ahondara en la herida. La noche en que descubrió lo que había hecho, sufrió tal golpe que se limitó a echarla. Era mucho _menos _de lo que ella se merecía.

Por si eso no bastara para irritarlo, era obvio que a ella le habla ido bien. Porque allí estaba, haciendo una presentación a su equipo de comunicaciones, fresca como una lechuga. Como si notuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Y nada que temer de él.

La miró de arriba abajo, buscando indicios de su embarazo, pero aún no se notaba. Si acaso, habla perdido peso, estaba increíblemente delgada. El traje de lino le quedaba demasiado suelto y llevaba el cabello recogido atrás, con un moño severo.

Pero aunque no tenia su mejor aspecto, era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. El cabello caoba y el traje de tono pálido hacían que destacara como un faro entre tantos ejecutivos vestidos de oscuro.

«¿Por qué lo había hecho?», la pregunta se impuso en su mente. Apretó los dientes, intentando que su pensamiento no siguiera ese rumbo. El siempre tenía el control. El era quien mandaba, tanto en su vida privada como en los negocios.

Todas las mujeres de su vida lo sabían. Nada permanente. Ninguna atadura. Pero con total fidelidad por ambas partes, mientras durase. No había sido problema hasta que ocurrió lo de Bella. Era lo bastante hombre para cualquier mujer. O eso había creído.

La contempló con los ojos entrecerrados, a través del cristal. Solo tardó un momento en comprender que habla vuelto a su antiguo trabajo, vender programas informáticos para conferencias en web.

Aunque estaba pálida y cansada, estaba serena y controlaba la reunión, pero él sabía que no llegaría lejos con ese grupo. No le gustaba el director de Comunicaciones de L&G,y sabia que no invertiría en un sistema nuevo, aunque era exactamente lo que necesitaba la empresa para incorporarse al siglo XXI.

¿Por qué le había sido infiel Bella?

La pregunta martilleaba en su cabeza.

Todo habla ido bien entre ellos, tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos había sido un excelente contrapunto al ajetreo y a la tensión de su vida ejecutiva. Y el sexo... El sexo había sido increíble.

Ella le había entregado su virginidad, algo que él había considerado un regalo muy especial. Y eso empeoraba aún más que hubiera tardado tan poco en caer en la cama de otro hombre.

La idea de Bella con otro hombre era insoportable. Una vena latió en su sien; abrió la puerta y entró en la sala de reuniones.

Bella lo miró atónita.

Se quedó sin respiración. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad: Edward estaba allí.

–¿Que...? –empezó Volturi, pero calló al comprender que el intruso era su jefe veneciano.

Bella tomó aire y su corazón volvió a ponerse archa y latir con fuerza, mientras miraba a Edward.

Lo había echado muchísimo de menos, pero él le había hecho mucho daño. Anheló cruzar la habitación y perderse en la cálida fuerza de su abrazo, pero sabía que ya no encontraría calor. Lo había dejado muy claro cuando la echo de su casa.

A pesar del dolor de verlo, lo miró de arriba abajo. Estaba magnífico. El traje ejecutivo le quedaba como un guante, sin quitarle un ápice de virilidad. Ella recordaba bien la fuerza atlética de su cuerpo y lo que sentía cuando esos músculos la rodeaban.

Se estremeció al ver la intensidad de su expresión. La piel clara estaba tensa sobre los pómulos marcados y un músculo pulsaba en su angulosa mandíbula. Tenía los ojos verdes clavados en ella.

Le devolvió la mirada y un gélido escalofrío recorrió su espalda al reconocer la ira acerada de sus ojos. Solo la había visto antes aquel último día en Venecia. Era un brutal recordatorio de cómo habían acabado las cosas entre ellos.

–Dígame por qué cree que Empresas L&G debería invertir en su producto –dijo Edward.

Bella se agarró las manos y miró a Edward con sorpresa. No había esperado eso. Había creído que la echaría o llamaría a Seguridad para que hiciera el trabajo sucio por él. No sabía qué pretendía, pero no tenía más opción que seguirle el juego. No iba salir corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

De repente, un fuerte olor a café la asaltó y sintió náuseas. Bajó la vista y vio que un charco de café solo se extendía sobre el cristal de la mesa hacia su ordenador portátil. La súbita entrada de Edward debla de haber sobresaltado Volturi, que habla derramado el café, pero él no hacía intención de limpiarlo.

La miró y Bella comprendió, atónita, que esperaba que lo limpiase ella. El muy arrogante. Pero con Edward allí, tenía preocupaciones más urgentes que el café. Tomó aire, inhalando otra bocanada del desagradable olor y apartó su portátil. Después, mirando de frente a Edward, empezó a hablar.

Su voz resonó clara y serena en el ominoso silencio de la sala de reuniones, mientras ella se concentraba en hacer su presentación.

- …así que este nuevo sistema ofrece las mejores prestaciones para conferenciar en la web, ahorrándoles tiempo y trabajo, y además les librará de las inconveniencias de un sistema anticuado que falla a menudo y no garantiza unas prestaciones básicas.

Bella acabó su charla y siguió mirando a Edward. Sabía que era inútil. Mike había tenido razón. Empresas L&G era dura de pelar. Pero con la llegada de Edward, en vez de difícil, la venta sería imposible.

Siguió un silencio mortal mientras todos esperan a que Edward hablase. Ella, de repente, pensó en su hijo nonato. El hijo de Edward. Seguía sin parecerle real; a veces hasta olvidaba que estaba embarazada unos minutos. Pero después, si las náuseas no bastaban para recordárselo, su constante preocupación por conseguir un trabajo que le permitiera mantener al bebé, la devolvía a la realidad de golpe.

Recordó todas las advertencias que le había hecho su madre sobre los hombres. Estaba en la misma situación en la que había estado su madre: abandonada por cometer el error de quedarse embarazada.

El padre de Bella se había negado a reconocerla y había amenazado a su madre para que nunca revelara su existencia. Tenía su familia «real» a quien proteger: una esposa y dos hijas que vivían en una bonita casa de las afueras.

Bella y su madre no eran lo bastante buenas. Eran algo vergonzoso y debían permanecer escondidas en el campo, donde no pudieran dañar su impecable reputación.

Bella sabia que su padre era un hipócrita de primera categoría y cuando se hizo mayor se dijo que había sido una suerte no tenerlo con ella. Pero había sido duro crecer sin padre. A su madre le costaba apañarse y la infancia de Bella había sido inestable y difícil.

–Compraremos su sistema de videoconferencia tras un periodo de prueba de tres meses –dijo Edward de repente–. Volturi, limpia esto. Después sube el equipo de la señorita Swan a mi despacho.

–Pero... –durante un segundo Volturi pareció irritado por la decisión de su jefe, pero después se puso de pie–. Por supuesto, será un placer hacer negocios con usted –dijo, ofreciéndole la mano a Bella con tono casi desesperado–. El sistema que ofrecen suena impresionante. Lo organizaré todo, nuestro departamento de compras se reunirá con el suyo y…

En otras circunstancias, ver cómo Volturi pasaba de maleducado a obsequioso le habría parecido divertido, pero Edward se limitó a clavar en Bella una mirada penetrante que la dejó sin aliento.

–Señorita Swan, usted vendrá conmigo –su voz sonó como un trueno. Bella tembló por dentro, nunca la había hablado así.

–Yo... debería organizar la operación con el señor Volturi –se excusó. Una parte de ella anhelaba ir con Edward, pero la parte sensata de su mente le decía que era mejor mantenerse lejos de él.

No era el hombre que ella había creído conocer, el amante tierno que la había cuidado y hecho que se sitiera segura. Ese era un hombre muy diferente, una bestia sin corazón que la había echado de su casa una horrible y fría noche de marzo.

Una noche que se había convertido en una pesadilla. El aeropuerto había cerrado por causa de la niebla, dejándola sin vía de escape ni lugar a donde ir.

–Venga conmigo –sonó como una orden, y Bella dio un paso hacia él, incluso antes de que la mano de Edward se cerrara sobre su brazo.

Gimió al sentir el contacto y perdió el paso. Era como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

Giró para mirarlo y cualquier esperanza que hubiera podido alojar su corazón se extinguió al sentir el cuchillo de su mirada. La ira de sus ojos verdes era tan fría y despiadada que fue como si dardos de hielo le atravesaran el alma.

Deseó escapar, pero no había escapatoria. Deseó correr hacia la puerta, dispuesta a sacrificar la venta y su posible trabajo, pero Edward agarraba su brazo.

Aunque sus ojos eran puro hielo, el calor de su mano empezaba a quemarla a través de la manga de la chaqueta de lino, extendiéndose por sus venas, haciéndola consciente de cada poro de su piel.

Unos segundos después estaban dentro del ascensor privado. Ella soltó el aire de golpe cuando se cerraron las puertas, alejándolos del resto del mundo en un espacio que parecía demasiado pequeño para contener a Edward. El poder de su presencia se extendía en todas las direcciones, rebotando en las paredes de espejo del ascensor y agrandándose por momentos.

Se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en una capsula totalmente saturada por su poderosa aura. El aire que pasaba alrededor de su cuerpo, entre su ropa de diseño y sobre su piel clara, también la acariciaba a ella. Cada bocanada de aire que respiraba estaba cargada con su familiar aroma, encendía sus nervios y hacía que el diminuto espacio que compartían fuera más real y vibrante que el mundo exterior.

Seguía agarrando su brazo, pero por el cosquilleo que sentía en la piel y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, se diría que el contacto se extendía mucho más. Como si estuviera deslizando las manos por su cuerpo desnudo. Y el ascensor seguía subiendo, alejándola del mundo exterior. De la posibilidad de escapar.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron y salieron. Ella parpadeó con sorpresa cuando él le soltó el brazo, momentáneamente desconcertada por el espacio cavernosodonde se encontraba.

–¿Qué es esto? –dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. El suelo estaba cubierto con una lujosa moqueta gris claro, pero no había muebles, excepto un imponente escritorio, junto a las ventanas que iban del suelo al techo.

–La suite de la última planta –contestó Edward–. No la utilizo; la están reconvirtiendo.

Ella miró a su alrededor y recuperó un poco de estabilidad al alejarse de Edward. Era increíble cómo su cuerpo habla respondido a estar a su lado.

Miró a su alrededor y vio las marcas que hablan dejado los muebles y sombras en los lugares donde habían colgado cuadros. Era un espacio sin alma, como una casa destripada.

No le gustaba estar en un sitio tan sombrío con Edward. Sus recuerdos lo asociaban al _palazzo _de Venecia, o a pasear con él. No echaba de menos la comodidad y el lujo, sino estar juntos. Estar con Edward había sido como estar en casa. Y ya no tenía hogar.

–¿Dónde estás viviendo? –preguntó Edward.

–En Londres –contestó Bella. Dado el modo en que la habla tratado, no veía razón para informarle de la precariedad de su situación.

–¿Sola? –inquirió él.

–No es asunto tuyo –Se enfrentó a su dura mirada verde. No quería que pensara que la intimidaba, aunque se sentía temblorosa e insegura. Y estaba segura de que él había percibido cómo la afectaba su proximidad en el ascensor.

–El padre del niño –masculló él–. ¿Vives con él?

Por segunda vez esa mañana, a Bella se le paró el corazón un segundo. Las palabras de Edward no tenían sentido. No podía estar insinuando lo que creía.

–¿De qué estás hablando? – se puso la mano sobre el vientre aún plano–. Se que no fue un embarazo planificado pero, _por supuesto, _el padre eres tú.

Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido y la luz de la mañana daba a sus ojos un brillo metálico. Ella pensó que ése no podía ser el hombre con quien había compartido cinco maravillosos meses de su vida.

–Guárdate tus mentiras –dijo Edward–. Dime si estás en contacto con él. ¿Sabe que estás embarazada?

–Has cometido un error –dijo Bella, intentando procesar sus palabras–. Sabes que solo he estado contigo.

–Puede que haya sido tu primer amante –dijo Edward–. Pero no he sido el único.

–¿Por qué piensas eso? – gimió Bella–. No te entiendo. ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo sobre mí?

–Dime si el padre lo sabe –gruñó Edward.

–¡Tú eres el padre! – gritó Bella–. No hay nadie más, ni nunca lo ha habido.

Él la escrutó un momento, como si estuviera evaluando fríamente un asunto de negocios.

–Por lo que dices, no lo sabe, o no quiere saberlo –dijo Edward–. Sea lo que sea, a partir de ahora, en lo que respecta al mundo, ese bebé es mío.

–Es tuyo –musitó Bella. Se sentía como si estuviera golpeando la cabeza contra una pared.

Edward asintió, sin dejar de mirarla.

–Nos casaremos inmediatamente –anunció.

* * *

Segundo capitulo de esta historia. Les comento que tiene 12 capitulos en total más un epilogo. El sistema para subirlos va a ser de dos por día. Uno por la mañana y otro por la noche. Si algún día no llego a subir es porque no tengo internet, perdón si pasa eso. Pero serán recompensads con capitulo extra!

Espero que les este gustando la historia. Es una trama muy interesante asi que espero que la sigan. Reviews?


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 3**

¿Casarnos? –repitió Bella, mirándolo atónita. No podía creer lo que había oído–. Si eso es alguna cruel broma, no me hace gracia.

–No es broma –Edward habló con seriedad y siguió mirándola con esa dura expresión a la que ella empezaba a acostumbrarse–. Nos casaremos enseguida.

–¿Cómo puedes siquiera pedírmelo? –gimió Bella. Seis meses antes habría aceptado sin dudarlo. Habría sido un sueño hecho realidad. Pero en ese momento era más bien una pesadilla–. Después de cómo me has tratado, estaría loca si me casara contigo.

–No te lo estoy _pidiendo _–dijo Edward–. Estoy _diciendo _que nos casaremos. Y por lo que respecta al mundo, el bebé que llevas es mío. Él o ella crecerá como heredero de los Masen.

A Bella le daba vueltas la cabeza. Edward se convertía en un desconocido segundo a segundo.

Su madre, Renée, le había advertido lo fácilmente que cambiaban los hombres. El padre de Bella había pasado de amante entregado a bruto amenazador de un día para otro, cuando Renée le dijo que estaba embarazada. Y descubrió que Charlie ya estaba casado.

Tenía esposa y dos hijos y estaba subiendo de jerarquía en la empresa contable de su suegro. A pesar de sus dulces palabras de seducción, solo había querido una aventura. El embarazo puso fin a eso. Se jugaba demasiado.

Si su esposa o su suegro descubrían su infidelidad, Charlie podía perderlo todo: su familia, su estatus profesional y, lo más importante, la posibilidad de hacerse cargo de un negocio de éxito cuando su suegro se retirara.

Para protegerse, Charlie había instalado a Renée en una diminuta casita de campo. Pagaba el alquiler y una mísera pensión de manutención para Bella, pero con el acuerdo estricto de que Renée no revelarla su existencia o la de su hija ilegítima a la familia.

–Mira, no sé a qué estás jugando conmigo –Bella se puso las manos en las caderas y miró a Edward a los ojos. Su infancia había estado marcada por la duplicidad de su padre y tenía la sensación de haber vivido ya demasiada deshonestidad y secretismo–. Pero sea lo que sea, no me interesa. Si quieres comprar el sistema de conferencia en web, perfecto, necesito la comisión para buscar un piso. Si no lo quieres, no importa. Deja que me marche y siga con mi vida. Tengo que encontrar un trabajo permanente.

Tenía que encontrar un trabajo para poder mantener a su bebé. No acabaría como su madre. Ni en una situación aún más precaria financieramente hablando.

Renée habla quedado devastada cuando Charlie le mostró su auténtico carácter. Le había resultado insoportable que el hombre de quien se había enamorado comprara su silencio. Pero sin nadie a quien recurrir y con un bebé en camino, había aceptado su apoyo económico.

Había perdido la confianza en sí misma y en los demás y fue incapaz de encontrar un trabajo que pudiera compaginar con la crianza de Bella. Finalmente había encontrado la paz trabajando como voluntaria en una residencia para enfermos desahuciados. Dedicaba su energía y amor a manualidades y proyectos artísticos y que les dieran algo de felicidad en sus últimos días.

Bella quería mucho a su madre, a pesar de que su infancia había sido muy difícil. Sabia que le rompería el corazón enterarse de que Bella estaba embarazada y sola. Pasara lo que pasara, tenia que proteger a Renée de la verdad, al menos hasta que su situación fuera mejor. Lo primero era encontrar trabajo para que su futuro fuera más seguro a nivel financiero.

–No has escuchado ni una palabra –Edward parecía tan frío e inconmovible que Bella sintió una intensa desazón–. No necesitas trabajo, ni un piso.

–Te he escuchado, pero no has dicho nada con sentido –replicó ella, intentando librarse de su inquietud–. Necesito trabajo y donde vivir; desde que me echaste he estado durmiendo en el sofá de mi amiga.

–Necesitas un marido que os mantenga a ti y al bebé –dijo Edward–. Yo te ofrezco mucho más que eso.

–¡No vivimos en la Edad Media! –exclamó Bella–. ¿Qué es eso tan maravilloso que ofreces? ¿Dinero? Claro que sería fantástico tener un marido rico, pero si no puedo tener un marido que me quiera, a mí y a su hijo, prefiero estar sola.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Edward–. Criar a un ilegitimo sola no es fácil.

–No he dicho que lo fuera –Bella sabía demasiado bien lo difícil que le había resultado a su madre.

También había sido duro para ella vivir con alguien con tendencia a la depresión y al pánico, alguien que solo era realmente feliz cuando se entregaba a algún proyecto artístico.

–Piensa en el bebé –presionó Edward–. ¿Cómo puedes negarle, a él o a ella, la posibilidad de crecer como heredero de los Masen?

–Estás loco –Bella se llevó la mano al pelo con gesto exasperado–. Primero me acusas de ser infiel y niegas que el bebé sea tuyo..., después quieres casarte conmigo y convertirlo en tu heredero. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? Es surrealista.

Miró sus ojos verdes y, al ver cómo la miraba, sintió un cosquilleo sensual en la piel. Era como si volvieran a estar en el ascensor, confinados en un espacio pequeño y cargado de electricidad.

–Esto es real.

Dio dos pasos hacia ella. No la tocó, pero ella supo exactamente de qué hablaba. Atracción sexual. Una oleada de calor recorría su cuerpo, hacía llamear a sus nervios. Quería que volviera a tocarla, a sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo.

–Puede que sea real –Bella se asombró al notar lo ronca que sonaba su voz, mientras él la recorría con la vista–. Pero solo es hormonal, no significa nada.

–Tu virginidad significó algo para mí –dijo Edward. Sus ojos parecían imposiblemente oscuros y un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula–. Hasta que descubrí que para ti no lo era y lo poco que tardaste en entregar tu cuerpo a otra persona.

De repente su rostro adquirió una expresión casi salvaje, la agarró y atrapó su boca con la suya.

El corazón de Bella dio un bote cuando la besó. Intentó apartarse, pero él la tenía firmemente agarrada. Aunque nunca habla sido brusco con ella antes, su cuerpo respondió de inmediato, con ardor.

A pesar de la débil protesta de su mente, la tensión de sus músculos cedió y se relajó en sus brazos. El la apretó contra si para que sintiera el calor de su cuerpo. Sus labios se ablandaron y abrieron bajo los de él, dando entrada libre a su lengua.

Lo había echado muchísimo de menos, habla anhelado estar cerca de él. No era sólo por la intimidad física, aunque estaba respondiendo a su beso con pasión. Había echado de menos lo que ella había creído que era una relación fantástica_. _Muchísimo.

El agarró su cabeza y la inclinó hacia atrás mientras arrasaba su boca con un beso que provocaba en ella remolinos y espirales de deseo. Aunque él ya no la sujetaba, se apretó contra él, disfrutando del poder masculino que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Introdujo los brazos bajo su chaqueta y se aferró a él. Después, instintivamente, sus manos empezaron tirar de su camisa. Anhelaba sentir su piel bajo las yemas de los dedos, notar como sus músculos se contraían y relajaban bajo sus manos.

De repente, comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

–¡Para! – con un monumental esfuerzo de voluntad, interrumpió el beso y se obligo a dar un paso atrás–. Esto no es lo que quiero –jadeó, acercándose hacia enorme ventanal.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó él con brusquedad.

–Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran – dijo ella, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento.

–Entonces deberías haberlo pensado dos veces antes de serme infiel –espetó Edward.

–¡Nunca te fui infiel! – gritó Bella–. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia.

–Claro la tiene ... eso lo cambió todo! –dijo Edward.

–Nuestra relación... Nada era lo que parecía –sintió la quemazón de las lágrimas en los ojos y bajó la cabeza para ocultarlas–. No eras el hombre que creía que eras, o no me habrías acusado de algo horrible que no hice.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana, pero en vez de la vista de Londres, vio su reflejo: una mujer con ojos muy abiertos, de mirada perdida, con un traje de lino arrugado. Bastantes rizos rebeldes habían empezado a escaparse del recogido que se había hecho esa mañana, a toda prisa. Se pasó las manos por la chaqueta, estirándola, tomó aire y se volvió hacia él.

–Me marcho –Se enorgulleció de la serenidad de su voz, que no denotaba su torbellino interior.

–No. No te marchas –la voz de Edward sonó fría como mármol–. Aún no lo has pensado bastante.

–No hay nada que pensar –dijo Bella–. Has dejado muy claro lo que opinas de mí. ¿Por qué iba a casarme contigo?

–Por el bien de tu hijo. ¿Quieres que crezca siendo ilegitimo? ¿Sin un padre? –se acercó y puso las manos en sus brazos, sujetándola para recalcar la importancia de sus palabras–. ¿Quieres que tu bebé sea el _sucio secreto _de alguien?

Bella miró a Edward atónita. Sintió unas náuseas horribles y las manos de él le parecieron cadenas.

–¿Por qué has dicho algo tan horrible? –su voz tembló de emoción. Las palabras de Edward habían hecho diana. Reflejaban demasiado bien la inseguridad que la habla asolado en su infancia.

–Porque sabes lo que eso sería para tu hijo –dijo él–. Toda tu vida has sabido lo que implicaba ser el sucio secreto de Charlie Morton.

Ella miró a Edward con horror. Por un momento se olvidó de respirar, su corazón se paró.

Y de repente supo que tenía que escapar, salir de allí lo antes posible. Se apartó de Edward y alzó las manos con miedo a chocar contra la ventana.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Desde esa altura nada parecía real: personas, coches y árboles parecían de juguete. Era como estar viviendo una pesadilla. Se le nubló la vista y sintió que se hundía en la oscuridad.

–¡Bella!

Manos de acero aferraron sus brazos para impedir que cayera al suelo y luego la depositaron en el enorme sillón de cuero que había junto al escritorio.

–Bella –Edward se arrodilló ante de ella. Por un momento ella cometió el error de creer que estaba preocupado, pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocar comprobó que su expresión seguía siendo tan fría como antes. Solo se había arrodillado para verla más de cerca, y seguramente para asegurarse de que ella también lo miraba y prestaba atención a sus palabras.

–Estás muy pálida –dijo él–. ¿Has comido hoy?

–Claro que estoy pálida –masculló Bella, entre dientes. Sentía unos horribles espasmos estomacales y tuvo miedo de acabar vomitando–. He tenido un montón de sorpresas desagradables esta mañana.

–¿Has comido? –insistió él–. ¿Qué hará que te sientas mejor?

–Alejarme de ti –se levantó tan rápido que Edward se tambaleó en los talones, pero fue un error. Sintió otra oleada de náuseas y tuvo que agarrarse al escritorio para no caer al suelo.

–Siéntate –ladró Edward–. No voy a dejar que salgas y te desmayes en la calle, si es que llegas tan lejos.

Puso una mano en su hombro para obligarla a sentarse y con la otra levantó el teléfono. Bella oyó que daba una ristra de instrucciones, pero solo procesó que estaba pidiendo comida y bebida.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Por más que odiara a Edward en ese momento, no soportaba la idea de avergonzarse vomitando ante él. Ya se sentía demasiado vulnerable, ésa sería la humillación final del que estaba empezando a parecer el peor día de su vida.

Unos minutos después, oyó las puertas del ascensor y los pasos de Edward sobre la moqueta. Abrió los ojos y lo vio poner una bandeja en el escritorio.

–Bebe –le dio un vaso de agua con hielo.

Ella lo aceptó en silencio, incapaz de hablar. Estaba recordando cómo le había servido agua con hielo su último día en Venecia. Podía no ser el amante tierno y preocupado que ella había creído, pero seguía sabiendo qué cosas le gustaban.

De hecho, a juzgar por la crueldad con la que le había restregado su infancia por la cara, sabía mucho más de lo que ella había creído.

–Investigaste mi pasado –lo miró acusadora, esperando ver al menos un atisbo de vergüenza en su rostro. Pero no lo hubo. Siguió impertérrito.

–Por supuesto. Estabas viviendo conmigo, investigar tu pasado era imprescindible –aseveró él–. Podías acceder a todo tipo de información confidencial.

Bella lo miró con desagrado. A ella nunca se le habría ocurrido investigarlo así. Sabía que había estado casado antes. Pero nunca había indagado para saber por qué había fracasado su matrimonio.

–Tal vez yo debería haber hecho lo mismo respecto a ti –Bella tomó un sorbo de agua helada. Su estómago se estaba asentando, pero sus emociones seguían siendo un caos–. Habría descubierto a tiempo la clase de hombre con la que estaba relacionándome.

Se apartó un mechón de pelo caoba de los ojos y desvió la vista. Le costaba creer lo que había ocurrido. No debería haber ido a Empresas L&G esa mañana. Sabía que Edward era socio mayoritario de la empresa. Pero tenía otros muchos negocios en Londres. Había pensado que, incluso si estaba en la ciudad, las posibilidades de que estuviera en ese edificio eran remotas. Y más que asistiera a la presentación.

Tal vez, muy en el fondo, una diminuta parte de ella había deseado volver a verlo, a pesar de la imperdonable forma en que la había tratado, pero nunca habría imaginado que ocurriría algo así. Que Edward, el hombre del que había creído estar enamorada, le restregaría la humillación de su infancia por la cara. Y encima le propondría matrimonio.

–Ser el sucio secreto de alguien no es agradable –la voz fría e insensible de Edward rompió el silencio–. No hagas que tu hijo sufra el mismo destino. No tienes por qué actuar como hizo tu madre.

–¡Eres tú quien lo está convirtiendo en sucio! –contestó Bella con ira–. Y no metas a mi madre en esto; vive muy feliz en el campo, ayudando a los pacientes terminales de la residencia.

–Pero tú no eres feliz –contrapuso Edward–. Y tu infancia estuvo muy lejos de serlo.

–No sabes nada de mi infancia.

–Se que tu padre se negó a reconocerte. Que pagó a tu madre para comprar su silencio. Que nunca lo has visto, ni tampoco a tus dos hermanastras, y que es improbable que eso llegue a ocurrir. A no ser que quieras que tu madre pierda su casa y su ayuda económica para satisfacer tu curiosidad por el hombre que nunca te quiso.

–¿Por qué iba a querer conocerlo? –respondió Bella automáticamente–. No es nada para mí.

–Quieres decir que _tú_ no eres nada para _él_.

Edward se dio la vuelta y eligió un bollo de la bandeja. Bella lo miró con ira.

–Eres vil –le dijo, mirando el plato que tenía en la mano por no mirarlo a él. Se preguntó cómo podía comer en un momento así. Por lo visto daba tan poca importancia a sus crueles comentarios que le parecía bien combinarlos con un tentempié.

Ella había pasado toda una vida intentando no pensar en el rechazo de su padre. Y quería seguir así. Podría haberlo buscado e intentar que la reconociera. Pero siempre había sabido que no saldría nada bueno de eso. Además, nunca haría nada que pudiera causarle problemas a su madre.

–Toma, come esto –Edward le quito el vaso de agua y le entregó un plato negro con el bollo.

–No tengo hambre –dijo Bella rebelde, pero reconfortada porque no hubiera sido para él.

–Pero debes comer –insistid Edward–. Te sentirás mejor cuando te suba el nivel de glucosa. Esa palidez es excesiva, incluso para ti.

–¿Incluso para mí? –espetó Bella–. No hables como si me conocieras. Puede que conozcas mi secreto, una forma para coaccionarme. Pero eso no implica conocer a una persona.

–No es coacción –dijo Edward–. Simplemente te ayudo a reconocer las implicaciones de intentar criar sola a un hijo ilegitimo. De hecho, sólo tienes que recordarlo, porque lo sabes de primera mano.

–No fue tan terrible como insinúas –protestó Bella. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que había sido duro vivir con las continuas depresiones de su madre y su propio sentimiento de abandono y decepción.

–¿No quieres proteger a tu bebé? –preguntó Edward–. Cásate conmigo y él o ella se librará de la tristeza que amargó tu infancia.

–Mi infancia no fue amarga –insistió Bella. Oyó el tono inseguro de su voz, pero le parecía una deslealtad hacia su madre pensar en eso.

–Siendo mi heredero tu bebé tendrá todas las oportunidades –siguió Edward–. Y tú te librarás de las dificultades a las que tuvo que enfrentarse tu madre.

–No sé –dijo Bella. La propuesta de Edward era inesperada y abrumadora. No sabía qué pensar–. No sé qué decir.

Dos meses antes la propuesta la habría hecho completamente feliz. Sin embargo ahora comprendía que no la amaba y ni siquiera confiaba en ella. Pero estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad para su bebé y eso era lo más importante. ¿Cómo podía negarle a su hijo la vida que Edward podía ofrecerle?

–Si sabes qué decir. Debes aceptar mi propuesta. Y, dadas las circunstancias, debemos organizar la boda lo antes posible. Volaremos a Venecia esta tarde.

La miró, sentada tan rígida, y pensó que ella había tenido razónal decir que no la conocía. La chica inocente y dulce que él creía que era nunca habría tornado un amante e intentado que aceptara como suyo el hijo de otro hombre.

Ni siquiera tenía el mismo aspecto que la amante apasionada y al tiempo inocente con la que había vivido con él casi medio año. Ese defensivo lenguaje corporal era nuevo para él, y la pérdida de peso había vuelto su cuerpo anguloso y huesudo.

Las ojeras de cansancio bajo los ojos color chocolate acentuaban su tamaño, haciendo que parecieran enormes en el rostro delgado. Y en los cinco meses que habían pasado juntos nunca la había visto con el pelo recogido de esa manera.

Pero, a pesar del cambio de aspecto, la atracción que ejercía sobre él no había disminuido en absoluto.

Era tan intensa como la primera vez que la había visto: de pie ante un grupo de ejecutivos en otra de sus empresas, presentando una versión anterior del mismo programa informático que había vendido esa mañana. Y también había irrumpido en la reunión, con la firme intención de descubrir _quién _era.

De repente, le había parecido imperativo invitarla a cenar, conocerla... acostarse con ella.

Y el deseo urgente que lo había invadido entonces, seguía surcando sus venas como lava ardiente.

Deseaba alzarla del suelo y besarla hasta que desapareciera la tensión de su cuerpo. Sabia que lo conseguiría, había notado su reacción antes. A pesar de sus protestas, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Quería deslizar las manos por su cuerpo hasta conseguir que se fundiera contra él. Quería soltarle el moño y dejar que su rizos flotaran alborotados. Solo había visto su cabello en su estado rebelde y natural al final de sus apasionadas sesiones de sexo. Ella pasaba horas alisándolo y estirándolo para adoptar peinados sofisticados. A él le gustaba salvaje. Hacía que pensara en sexo desenfrenado.

–Incluso si acepto, no estaré lista para viajar esta tarde –la voz de Bella interrumpió sus reflexiones–. Tengo cosas que hacer, gente con la que hablar.

–Claro que estarás lista. Deja los detalles técnicos en mis manos. Cuando lleguemos a Venecia puedes llamar a quien quieras para informarles de tu cambio de dirección.

Edward contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción por su victoria. No se había permitido considerar la posibilidad de que ella rechazara su oferta de matrimonio.

El que le hubiera sido infiel y lo hubiera negado demostraba que se había equivocado al evaluar su carácter. Pero sabía cómo había sido su infancia. Y confiaba en que sus francos comentarios al respecto llevaran a Bella a aceptar su propuesta.

Sabía que había herido sus sentimientos al echarla de su casa, pero estaba seguro de que su instinto maternal con respecto a su futuro hijo ganarla la partida.

–No, necesito... –empezó Bella.

–Supongo que el equipo que trajiste para la presentación pertenece a la empresa informática –Edward alzó el teléfono–. Un mensajero ira a devolverlo.

La tenía en sus manos. Solo quedaba organizarlo todo lo más rápidamente posible. Después le daría a su abuelo la noticia que llevaba años deseando oír: el apellido Masen no se perdería.

Su abuelo moriría feliz, creyendo que había un nuevo heredero. Después, cuando Bella ya no tuviera utilidad para él, Edward se vengaría librándose de ella. Y del bebé.

Un divorcio rápido y su vida volvería a la normalidad. Bella, y la prueba de su infidelidad, desaparecerían de ella.

–Pero no puedo irme a Italia sin más –protestó Bella–. La gente se preocupará por mí.

–Anunciar que volvemos a estar juntos y vamos a casarnos solucionará ese problema.

–No lo creerán –dijo Bella, preguntándose cómo reaccionaria Alice, su independiente amiga, al saber que se casaba con Edward solo para garantizar seguridad y estabilidad a su futuro hijo. ¿Cómo podría explicar que no soportaba la idea de someterlo a una infancia tan dura como la suya?–. Todos saben lo mal que me trataste, no se creerán ninguna historia que les cuente.

Al menos, no Alice. A su madre no le había dado detalles de por qué estaba de vuelta en Londres.

–No –la palabra cortó el aire como acero–, Nadie debe saber nunca que éste no es un matrimonio completamente normal.

–Pero... –Bella calló cuando él agarró sus manos y la puso en pie con brusquedad. Sintió la intensidad que irradiaba de él. Hablaba completamente en serio.

–_Nadie _lo sabrá nunca –los ojos de Edward destellaron–. Harás que crean que es un matrimonio normal y que el hijo que llevas es mío. Si no lo haces, os echaré a ti y al bebé.

Bella lo miró desconcertada.

No quería que su bebé pasara por lo que había pasado ella. Las palabras «sucio secreto» resonaron en su mente. El había evaluado con certeza lo que habla sido su infancia.

Una madre deprimida, escasez de dinero, la falta de una figura paterna y, además, las burlas malintencionadas de otros niños hablan sido difíciles de sobrellevar.

Pero lo que realmente le rompía el corazón era saber que su propio padre no quería conocerla, que deseaba que no hubiera nacido. No permitiría a que su hijo creciera sin conocer a Edward; sabía con toda seguridad que el bebé era hijo suyo.

Tenía que aceptar. Por el bien de su bebé nonato tenla que casarse con Edward. 


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 4 **

Bella colocó el jarrón de flores azules sobre la mesa. Al lado puso una nota manuscrita para Alice, mordiéndose el labio con consternación.

No quería desaparecer de la vida de su amiga tan bruscamente como había llegado, pero no podía explicárselo en persona, el avión no esperaría. Además, temía que, si hablaba con ella cara a cara, se desmoronaría y le contaría la verdad. El futuro de su bebé dependía de que representara la charada exigida por Edward. No podía fallar ante el primer obstáculo.

Las flores eran fantásticas y sabía que el aciano era la flor favorita de Alice. Las había visto en una floristería mientras regresaba al piso y no dudó en comprar un ramo enorme para su amiga.

El chófer de Edward había intentado pagarlas, pero ella se negó. Estaba acostumbrada a que sus empleados aparecieran ante la caja con dinero en metálico o una tarjeta de crédito. Pero las flores eran para su querida amiga, que la había ayudado en un mal momento. No ensuciaría el regalo permitiendo que Edward lo pagara. Aunque hubiera accedido a casarse con él, no permitiría que la comprara.

Bella miró el piso donde había vivido durante seis semanas. No lo sentía como su hogar, pero había agradecido la reconfortante presencia de Alice. En Venecia no tendría a nadie que la reconfortase.

Había tardado poco en recoger sus cosas; viajaba ligera desde que dejó Venecia. Bajó y el chófer salió corriendo de la limusina a ocuparse del equipaje.

Ella se quedó de pie en la acera, mirando las llaves que tenía en la mano.

–¿Quiere que me ocupe yo? –Pregunto el conductor con cortesía–. ¿Hay algún vecino de confianza a quien pueda dárselas? ¿O las meto en el buzón?

Bella parpadeó y lo miró un momento. Todos los empleados de Edward eran honestos y se desvivían por ayudar. Pero esa tarea le correspondía a ella.

–No, gracias –Bella le sonrió con tanta calidez como pudo. Estaba totalmente agotada y se sentía fatal–. Sólo tardaré un momento.

Subió las dos plantas y entró en el piso por última vez. Dejó las llaves en la mesa, junto a la nota y el jarrón, salió de nuevo y cerró la puerta. Cuando oyó el clic del pestillo, se sintió como si su vida hubiera quedado dentro, y ella encerrada fuera. Sabía que estaba diciendo adiós a su libertad.

Unas horas después estaba sentada junto a Edward, contemplando la ciudad de Venecia mientras el avión iniciaba el descenso. Parecía una ciudad muy distinta de la que había abandonado seis semanas antes, el día después de decirle a Edward que estaba embarazada. Por ha mañana la niebla se había disipado y el aeropuerto volvió a funcionar, pero la ciudad parecía descolorida y el agua de la laguna tenia un tono gris metálico.

En ese momento brillaba el sol, y el agua tenía un color azul intenso, teñido con el oro del inicio del ocaso. La isla de Venecia era impresionante desde el aire, como una maqueta perfecta que hubiera caído en la laguna. Los monumentos clave se veían perfectamente y, durante un instante, Bella tuvo la sensación de no haberse ido nunca. Pero ya nada sería igual.

–¿Tienes fuerzas para andar hasta el muelle?

Ella se volvió hacia Edward con sorpresa. El muelle donde estaría esperando su barco privado no estaba lejos. Siempre habían ido andando.

–Me gustarla andar –contestó–. Gracias por preguntarlo –aún llevaba los zapatos de tacón alto que se había puesto para la presentación y empezaban a dolerle los pies, pero el aire fresco le sentaría bien.

Poco después surcaban el agua en dirección a la ciudad. A Bella siempre le había encantado la idea de que fuera la única forma de llegar y que la gente llevase más de mil años haciéndolo así. Pronto se encontraron en el laberinto de canales, acercándose al embarcadero del _palazzo _gótico de Edward.

Recordó la última vez que había desembarcado allí. Esa tarde la niebla la había dejado aterida, y la preocupaba la reacción de Edward a su embarazo. Pero, a pesar de todo, se había sentido optimista. Nunca habría predicho su incomprensible reacción; primero echándola y luego convenciéndola para que se casara con él, por razones que ella aún no entendía.

Pisó el acceso de mármol con tristeza. Dejar el _palazzo _y su vida con Edward había sido devastador, pero volver en esas condiciones era igual de duro.

–Sin duda querrás descansar esta tarde –Edward condujo a Bella hacia la escalera, mientras varios empleados salían para ocuparse de su equipaje.

–Creo que sería lo mejor –contestó Bella, sintiendo que las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. Volver al lugar donde había sido tan feliz estaba afectándola más de lo que había esperado.

Edward la llevó al dormitorio que había compartido con él y se marchó sin decir una palabra. Ella se quedo parada, mirando la habitación que le era tan familiar y que, sin embargo, le parecía ajena. Tomó aire y fuehacia su bolsa para sacar el neceser y el camisón.

Estaba cansada y emocional, pero no iba a rendirse. No pensaría en lo que había aceptado. Edward había hecho que jugara a su juego, pero ella se mantendría fuerte y positiva. No le mostrarla su vulnerabilidad.

Alzó las manos y se soltó el pelo. Fue al cuarto de baño para ducharse y prepararse para la cama.

Aunque afuera había oscurecido, era temprano. Pero el embarazo y las tensiones del día habían dejado a Bella agotada. Suponía que Edward se reuniría con ella más tarde, pero con suerte estaría dormida.

Bella estaba sola en la cama cuando se despertó por la mañana. Miró el precioso techo pintado y la araña de cristal de Murano y se dio cuenta de que había dormido muy bien. Y se sentía mucho mejor que en los últimos días. Tal vez las náuseas matutinas empezaban a disminuir por fin.

Se sentó con cautela y vio que había un vaso de agua con hielo en la mesilla y un plato con sus bollos favoritos de un horno del vecindario.

Hizo una mueca. Comer antes de ducharse y vestirse haría que su estómago se asentara, pero le molestaba que Edward siguiera demostrando lo bien que la conocía y que entendía su estado. Alzó el vaso y tomó un sorbo, pensando que tal vez debería decirle que su nueva preferencia era la leche fría. Terminaba un bollo cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Edward.

Como siempre, estaba impresionante, perfectamente vestido de la cabeza a los pies. Llevaba zapatos de cuero, pantalones de vestir y un suéter de cachemira color negro que le quedaba perfecto; la lujosa y suave lana enfatizaba su poder masculino.

Bella recordó lo que era sentirse envuelta por sus brazos y apoyada en ese suéter. Desechó el recuerdo y alzó los ojos hacia su rostro.

–Bien, estás despierta –la miró desde los pies de la cama–. Tienes mucho mejor aspecto que ayer.

–No me sorprende –mantuvo su mirada, resistiéndose al nerviosismo. Se alegro de llevar puesto su viejo camisón de manga larga y cuello cerrado. Edward siempre lo había odiado. Prefería verla con las prendas vaporosas y transparentes que disfrutaba regalándole–. Ayer fue casi el peor día de mi vida.

–Quiero que conozcas a alguien esta mañana –dijo él, ignorando su reproche–. Mi abuelo ha estado enfermo. Una visita nuestra lo animará.

Bella lo miró sorprendida. Había vivido con él cinco meses, pero nunca la había llevado a visitar a su abuelo. Sabía que vivía muy cerca y que Edward lo veía a menudo. Pero había entendido que su papel de amante no le permitía conocer a su familia.

–¿Vas a decírselo, verdad? –dijo ella por fin, inquieta por tanto cambio.

–Claro, es mi abuelo. No te traje aquí para casarme contigo en secreto –replicó Edward–. Pensé que lo habla dejado claro.

–Si. Pero fue una decisión muy repentina. Quizá deberías tomarte un tiempo para reflexionar antes de que las cosas se compliquen –cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho pensando que cuando hicieran público lo de la boda seria imposible dar marcha atrás.

–La decisión está tomada –dijo Edward–. Sólo falta comunicárselo a la gente importante para nosotros y empezar con los preparativos de la boda. Como dije ayer, será lo antes posible.

Bella desvió la mirada, desconcertada al pensar en decirle a la gente que iba a casarse. En su nota a Alice no había dado tantos detalles. Sabía que a su amiga le habría parecido extraño algo tan súbito, sobre todo sabiendo que Edward la habia echado de su casa.

No quería que Alice se preocupara, así que había dejado un mensaje alegre y sencillo, comentando que se había encontrado con Edward, que habían arreglado las cosas y que volvía a Venecia con él.

Si iba a casarse, debía decírselo a su madre, pero no le apetecía compartir la noticia con ella, ni con nadie cercano. Aunque debía seguir adelante porque era lo mejor para el niño no le gustaba cómo la había tratado Edward. Ni cómo la seguía tratando.

No sabía si podría simular que era un matrimonio feliz y normal ante la gente que la conocía y quería. Pero no podía revelar la verdad, Edward lo había dejado muy claro. El futuro de su hijo dependía de eso.

–Saldremos en cuanto estés preparada –dijo Edward, yendo hacia la puerta–. Mi abuelo está mejor por la mañana. Suele dormir por la tarde.

Bella salió de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Media hora después estaba sentada ante el tocador, terminando de maquillarse mientras esperaba a Edward.

Sentía aprensión respecto a conocer a su abuelo y había intentado calmar sus nervios cuidando con esmero su apariencia. Tenía el pelo recién lavado y alisado, de modo que caía como una cortina caoba hasta por debajo de los hombros. El maquillaje era ligero y de aspecto natural, pero el colorete había conferido un tono más rosado a sus mejillas.

Había decidido ponerse el traje de lino color marfil de nuevo. Estaba algo arrugado, pero todo lo demás seguía en las maletas y no tendría mejor aspecto. Se miró en el espejo y decidió que, aunque no glamorosa, estaba presentable.

Se abrió la puerta y Edward entró.

–Estoy lista –dijo ella, agarrando el bolso.

Edward la contempló, notando los detalles que diferían del día anterior. No parecía tan pálida y con el cabello suelto y brillante se parecía más a la bella joven con la que había compartido su vida durante el invierno. Pero llevaba el poco favorecedor traje del día anterior.

–Se que el traje no es perfecto –dijo Bella, como si hubiera leído su mente, o interpretado su expresión. Aunque su traición la había convertido en una extraña para él, habían vivido juntos cinco meses y sin duda había llegado a conocerlo bastante bien en ese tiempo–. Pero no tengo nada más adecuado –añadió.

–Un vestido sería mejor –Edward fue hacia el armario que había en su lado de la cama–. Preferiblemente con algo de color, que alegre la mañana de mi abuelo.

–Pero... –Bella miró el armario con sorpresa–. Toda mi ropa.

–No te la llevaste contigo.

Edward eligió un vestido de seda color melocotón que le había comprado en Milán. A Bella la atraían los colores naturales y pálidos, susfavoritos eran el crema y el marfil, y a pesar de que le quedaban bien, él siempre intentaba que eligiera cosas más vivas.

–Supuse que ninguna de las cosas que te compré te gustaban de verdad –dijo él.

–No las pagué yo –dijo Bella–. Eran todas caras y no pensé que fueran mías para llevármelas.

–Claro que lo eran –Edward se sintió molesto. Había disfrutado comprándole cosas y ver que las habla dejado allí había sido un brutal recordatorio de cómo lo había engañado, además de serle infiel–. ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer _yo _con ellas?

–No lo sé –Bella se paso lo mano por el pelo, un gesto indicativo de nerviosismo–. Venderlas. O regalarlas. No esperaba que siguieran en el armario.

Edward se dio la vuelta con rostro inexpresivo y dejó el vestido sobre la cama. No se permitió pensar en por qué no se había librado de todas las cosas que había dejado en su dormitorio.

A lo largo de los años había invitado a muy pocas mujeres a compartir su hogar. Y cuando decidia que se había acabado, era definitivo. En general se llevaban todo, especialmente las cosas de valor, como vestidos de diseño y joyas. Se deshacía de cualquier cosa que quedara rápidamente, erradicando toda evidencia de que alguien hubiera compartido su casa.

Pero cuando su ama de llaves preguntó respecto a las cosas de Bella, le había gritado que las dejara. La pobre mujer no se había atrevido a mencionar el tema de nuevo y allí seguían. Fuera de la vista, en armarios y cajones. Pero no del todo fuera de su mente.

–Dejaste la ropa y las joyas –dijo él–. Pero te llevaste toda la lencería que te compré.

–La ropa, las joyas... costaron mucho –dijo Bella. Se había sonrojado y a Edward se le aceleró el corazón.

–La lencería también era cara –dio un paso hacia ella y lo satisfizo que ella no retrocediera, a pesar de que había invadido claramente su espacio personal.

–¿Que ibas a hacer con mi lencería? –sus ojos avellana chispearon y alzó la barbilla desafiante–. Ni siquiera tú venderías ropa interior de segunda mano.

–No quería venderla –dijo Edward con voz deliberadamente seductora–. La quería para mí. Te habías ido, las noches eran largas.

–No seas tan.., tan... –Bella se quedo sin habla.

–No te asombres tanto. Es algo natural. Sabes lo buenos que éramos juntos... físicamente –dijo Edward–. No hay nada malo en querer algo para recordarte.

–Calla –dijo Bella con pánico. La voz de Edward resonaba en su interior, haciéndole recordar cómo había sido hacer el amor con él.

–Quería sujetar las delicadas prendas en mis manos mientras pensaba en los buenos ratos que habíamos pasado juntos –ronroneó él, con ojos seductores y párpados caídos–. Anhelaba sentir su sedosidad, pensar en el tacto de tu piel en la mía.

–Déjalo –las mejillas de Bella ardían–. Podías haber comprado lencería si estabas tan desesperado.

–No habría sido lo mismo –contestó Edward con una significativa y sensual sonrisa–. Era saber que la seda había estado junto a tu cuerpo, rozando tus partes más íntimas...

Bella se mordió el labio, buscando una respuesta cortante que pusiera fin a la conversación. No estaba acostumbrada a oír a Edward hablar así; aunque la inquietaba, también era excitante. Una oleada de calor invadía su cuerpo, despertando sus sentidos.

–¿Ahora llevas puesto algo que te comprara yo? –Edward la escrutó como si tuviera rayos X en los ojos y pudiera ver su ropa interior a través del traje de lino–. ¿O te has librado de ella, al igual que hiciste con el respeto a nuestra relación?

–No es asunto tuyo lo que lleve bajo el traje –dijo Bella, avergonzada por cómo se estaba acelerando su respiración.

–Solía serlo –Edward se arrodilló a su lado y puso sus grandes y cálidas manos en sus caderas. La atrajo hasta apoyar la mejilla en su vientre–. Solía gustarte que volviera del trabajo y te apretara contra mí. Te encantaba que subiera las manos por tus piernas, las metiera bajo tu falda y pasara los dedos por encima de la seda y el encaje que cubría la parte más sensible de tu cuerpo.

–Eso se acabó –Bella intentó mantener la voz firme, aunque las palabras de Edward estaban provocando una reacción en cadena de sensaciones. Era verdad que había adorado sentir sus manos en el cuerpo y lo que le hacía sentir–. Eso fue antes de que me trataras de esa manera tan horrible.

–Si –Edward dejó que sus manos se deslizaran lentamente por sus caderas y muslos–. Ese tiempo acabó. Pero ahora empezamos una nueva etapa en nuestra relación. Pronto seremos marido y mujer.

Bella estaba completamente inmóvil, pendiente del movimiento de sus manos. La familiaridad del contacto estaba desencadenando un caos de emociones conflictivas. Su cuerpo lo conocía, sabía el exquisito placer que podía darle.

Pero su corazón se sentía traicionado. ¿Cómo podía responder cuando la había tratado tan mal?

–No será lo mismo –dijo ella, pensando en lo especial que había sido hacer el amor con él. Siempre lo había considerado más que mero sexo.

–Será mejor –sus dedos empezaron a bajar la cremallera de la falda–. Será el cemento que una nuestro matrimonio. Ninguno de nosotros queremos que fracase, hay demasiado en juego.

El corazón de Bella dio un bote cuando la falda cayó al suelo. Una parte de ella deseaba correr al baño y ponerse un enorme albornoz. Pero una parte mucho mayor estaba disfrutando de cómo Edward miraba las braguitas de encaje francés que llevaba puestas.

–¿Llevas el sujetador a juego? –se levantó y empezó a desabotonarle la chaqueta.

A Bella le resultaba imposible seguir quieta. Deseo líquido surcaba sus venas, haciendo que se sintiera más viva que en mucho tiempo. Era como si hubiera estado subsistiendo, esperando volver a los brazos de Edward.

Había sabido que ese momento era inevitable. Era un hombre de sangre caliente y libido poderoso. El celibato era contrario a su naturaleza. Para que el matrimonio funcionase, el sexo tendría que jugar un papel importante.

Pero las manos de él se movían muy despacio. Estaba tardando demasiado en quitarle la ropa. Anhelaba sentir sus manos, su piel desnuda junto a la suya. Y quería que le hiciera el amor. Después podría simular que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, que no la había echado, que las últimas seis semanas habían sido un mal sueño.

Por fin le quito la chaqueta y reveló la sencilla camisola de encaje elástico. Agarro el borde y se la sacó por la cabeza. Después dio un paso atrás y la recorrió con la mirada.

Bella estaba de pie con sus braguitas y sujetador de encaje, aún con medias y zapatos de tacón alto. Sentía los pechos pesados y tenía los pezones erectos y duros, apretados contra el encaje.

Apenas la había tocado y un cosquilleo sexual recorría su cuerpo, centrándose en el punto más íntimo, y haciendo que su deseo por él fuera casi insoportable. Notó que la piel desnuda se teñía de rubor, traicionando su deseo sexual.

Los ojos azules de él se oscurecieron mientras la contemplaba y ella supo cómo lo estaba afectando verla. Oyó el cambio en su respiración, reconoció la expresión en su rostro que significaba que quería hacerle el amor. Pero no se movió hacia ella. Bajó los parpados y se dio la vuelta para agarrar el vestido.

–Has perdido peso –dijo–. Pero el corte de este vestido debería ser indulgente con eso.

–_¿Indulgente? _–la palabra fue como un bofetón.

En ese momento comprendió que él nunca la perdonaría por lo que _creía _que había hecho. Daba igual que estuviera equivocado, que no hubiera pruebas de su pecado contra él, seguiría estando sordo ante su alegato de inocencia.

–Tú eres el que necesitas indulgencia, por la horrible forma en que me trataste. ¡Y por cómo sigues tratándome! –recogió su ropa del suelo y la sujetó contra su cuerpo.

El nunca había tenido intención de hacerle el amor. Esa mañana solo había pretendido humillarla. Pero ella había hablado sin pensar en las consecuencias y casi palpó la furia de Edward cuando él le dio la espalda.

–No sigas con eso –masculló con los dientes apretados, intentando controlar su ira–. No ganarás. No _puedes _ganar. Sería mejor para todos que no siguieras recordándome tu traición, el hecho de que llevas el hijo de otro hombre dentro de ti.

–Pero...

No hizo falta que Edward volviera a hablar para acallarla. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron y vio la tortura que mostraba su mirada, comprendió que lo estaba destrozando la idea de que lo había engañado.

Ella no tenia la culpa de que él pensara que le había sido infiel. Era una locura seguir con alguien que la creía capaz de eso. Pero había tomado una decisión, casarse con él por el bien del bebé.

Más adelante tendría que intentar descubrir por qué creía eso de ella. Pero de momento era mejor dejarlo pasar. La ira y tensión que irradiaba su poderoso cuerpo indicaba que no era momento de presionarlo. Sería imposible mantener una conversación razonable con él en ese estado.

–Póntelo –Edward le entregó el vestido.

Ella se lo puso, apartó el pelo a un lado y se dio la vuelta para que le subiera la cremallera. Irguió los hombros para demostrarle que tenía tanta voluntad como él. No pelearía, pero tampoco dejaría que la brutal fuerza de su personalidad la aplastara.

Él subió la cremallera lentamente, sin tocarla. Ella soltó el aire lentamente, para que no notara que había contenido el aliento por si rozaba su espalda con los dedos. Luego se volvió hacia el espejo.

Apenas se reconoció. La chica que había llevado ese vestido y vivido en ese dormitorio, _esa _chica pertenecía a otro tiempo. Un tiempo más feliz.

Si quería sobrevivir a ese matrimonio, tendría que ser firme. Demostrarle a Edward que, a pesar de sus amenazas y su innegable poder, no podía pisarla.

–Eso ira muy bien –dijo Edward con irritante condescendencia. Le dio el bolso y fue hacia la puerta–. Es hora de ir a ver a mí abuelo.

–Espera –Bella clavó los pies en el suelo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Edward con impaciencia.

–Ese suéter –dijo ella, soltando el bolso sobre la cama y acercándose–. No está bien. No puedes ponerte un deprimente suéter negro si de veras pretendes animar a tu abuelo.

–No me mirará a mí... –Edward calló cuando ella agarró el suéter y empezó a alzarlo.

–Debes ponerte algo más ligero y fresco. ¿Tal vez el suéter azul claro? –le costó mantener la voz firme, pero se enorgulleció de lo práctica que sonaba. Sobre todo cuando descubrió que no llevaba nada debajo y captó el intoxicante y puramente masculino aroma de su piel. Le temblaron las piernas.

Dio un paso atrás y lo contempló un segundo. Sintió un escalofrío de admiración sensual y comprendió que su plan de recuperar cierto control peligraba.

Edward se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su armario. Ella fue incapaz de desviar la mirada. Siempre había adorado mirarlo sin camisa, la fascinaba y excitaba el movimiento de los bien definidos músculos bajo la piel bronceada.

–Lo que tú quieras –señaló los suéteres bien doblados y apilados en su armario. Bella tuvo impresión de que no hablaba sólo de la ropa. Había visto como ella lo miraba y captado su reacción.

¿Le estaría diciendo que, si ella daba el primer paso, estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor? Rechazó la idea con un esfuerzo de voluntad. Seguramente estaba jugando con ella otra vez y no pensaba someterse a más humillaciones.

–Este color es alegre –le dijo, eligiendo uno azul–. Ese alegrará el día a tu abuelo.

Edward se lo puso en silencio. Después, sin mirarse al espejo, agarró su mano y la llevó hacia la puerta. 


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo **_**5 **_

Ca' Masen, el bello _palazzo _que había sido el hogar de Carlisle Masen durante más de setenta y cinco años, estaba en el centro de la ciudad en una zona magnífica del Gran Canal.

Era posible ir desde casa de Edward por el agua, utilizando las impresionantes entradas al canal de ambos _palazzo, _pero a Bella la complació que él prefiriera andar. Había echado de menos pasear por el laberinto de calles estrechas, siguiendo canales y cruzando puentes. Aunque había vivido en Venecia bastante tiempo, descubría algo nuevo casi en cada paseo y siempre le había gustado investigar zonas nuevas.

En ese momento caminaba junto a Edward con cierta aprensión. Le había dicho que su abuelo era un anciano frágil, pero ella sabía que Carlisle había sido un formidable hombre de negocios la mayor parte de su vida. Edward hablaba de él a menudo, con respeto pero también con mucho cariño.

Sabía que Edward había ido a vivir a Ca' Masen con su abuelo siendo un niño, cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente. Estaba claro que Carlisle era muy importante para él, al igual que esa visita. Esperaba que las cosas fueran bien.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al _palazzo _barroco y Bella miró con asombro la impresionante fachada, ornamentada con columnas y estatuas de mármol.

–Y ésta es la entrada de atrás –comentó Edward deteniéndose a su lado–. La que da al canal es increíble.

Bella sonrió sorprendida. El había crecido en ese histórico palacio, pero no había dejado de admirarlo y era obvio que se sentía orgulloso de su linaje. Lo miró de reojo y por un momento le pareció el Edward que había conocido antes. Parecía relajado y casi feliz, como si ir a Ca' Masen fuera como volver al hogar. Tuvo la sensación de que le apetecía mucho versu abuelo y darle la noticia.

El le dio la mano. Era un gesto que podía tomarse tanto como un símbolo de posesión o de afecto, y ella volvió a recordar lo importante que era que hiciese bien su papel. El ama de casa le dijo que Carlisle estaba descansando en la cama y subieron a verlo a la segunda planta.

En cuanto entraron en el dormitorio, Bella presintió que algo no iba bien. Edward se tensó a su lado en cuanto vio a su abuelo; le soltó la mano y fue rápidamente hasta la cama.

–_¿Nonno? _–Edward se inclinó para hablarle al oído–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bella se quedó junto a la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. El ama de llaves había dicho que Carlisle estaba descansando, no que estuviera mal. Desde donde estaba, no sabía qué había provocado esa reacción en Edward. Carlisle parecía viejo y cansado, pero tal vez Edward, al conocerlo tan bien, había captado algo más preocupante.

–¿Edward? –la voz sonó débil, pero el anciano había reconocido perfectamente a su nieto–. Estoy cansado, nada más.

–Voy a llamar al medico –dijo Edward–. No me gusta el aspecto que tienes.

–Bah –rezongó Carlisle–. No hace falta que te guste mi aspecto, no soy una de tus mujeres.

Bella sonrió al oír la respuesta. El comentario sobre las mujeres de Edward era inquietante, pero era obvio que el anciano estaba lúcido. Y también que era un hombre de temperamento, aunque estuviera confinado en la cama.

Edward se había inclinado más y hablaba a su abuelo con voz firme pero amable. Era obvio que el anciano significaba muchísimo para él.

A Bella se le cerró la garganta y derramó una estúpida lágrima al recordar a Edward hablándole así a ella. Ya no lo hacía. Parpadeó y se dio la vuelta, intentando no pensar en lo distinto que era todo.

Para distraerse admiró los impresionantes frescos que decoraban las paredes. La ornada decoración era espléndida, muy apropiada para el dormitorio principal de un importante _palazzo _del Gran Canal.

La habitación no habría quedado fuera de lugar en uno de los magníficos palacios venecianos abiertos al público. Y el que no se viera ninguna evidencia de tecnología moderna era como retroceder en el tiempo a una era más elegante.

Captó un movimiento y se dio la vuelta; Edward iba hacia ella. La tomó del brazo y la condujo al pasillo.

-Ahora no es buen momento para que conozcas a mi abuelo-le dijo, guiándola hacia la escalera.

-¿Puedo ayudar de alguna manera? -preguntó Bella automáticamente, aunque conocía Edward lo suficiente para saber que él ya lo tendría todo cubierto.

–No. Vete a casa. Te veré después –giró sobre los talones, volvió al dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Bella se quedó consternada. Entendía que Edward estuviera preocupado por su abuelo, pero no le gustaba la sensación de que la despidiera así.

Bajó lentamente por las escaleras, pensando de nuevo en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. El antiguo Edward nunca le habría pedido que encontrara sola el camino de vuelta a casa. De hecho, al principio le había costado mucho convencerlo de que no le pasaría nada si paseaba sola por la ciudad. Nadie antes se había preocupado tanto por ella, y la había emocionado que él lo hiciera.

Volvió hacia el _palazzo _de Edward, sorprendida por lo familiar que le resultaba todo a pesar de su estancia en Londres. Iba casi en piloto automático, recorriendo el laberinto de callejuelas sin pensar.

De repente se detuvo ante una concurrida heladería. No había necesidad de volver directa a casa solo porque Edward se lo hubiera dicho. Debería tomarse algo de tiempo para ella e intentar aclararse.

Se unió a la cola para comprar un helado y poco después estaba sentada junto a un canal bajo el sol de la mañana, contenta de haber recuperado el apetito y poder disfrutar de una de sus cosas favoritas.

Los escalones que bajaban al canal eran un buen sitio donde sentarse, alejada del paso de peatones y observando el agua chocar contra los edificios de otro extremo del canal.

Saboreó el helado lentamente. Cuando lo acabó dejó que su mente volviera a centrarse en la situación en la que se encontraba con Edward.

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido desde que irrumpió en su presentación la mañana anterior. Su propuesta la había pillado por sorpresa, pero había accedido a casarse con él por el bien del bebé. Había creído que sería mejor que creciera siendo parte de una familia tradicional, con padre y madre.

Además, en el fondo, no podía olvidar lo maravilloso que había sido todo entre ellos antes de que la echara. Tal vez viviendo juntos las cosas volverían a ser como habían sido.

Pero Edward creía que lo había engañado y que el bebé no era suyo. Por eso estaba tan enfadado y la trataba con tanta brusquedad.

Bella no tenía ni idea de qué le había llevado a pensar eso. Por más que lo pensaba no se le ocurría nada que pudiera haber dicho o hecho para hacerle llegar a esa conclusión. Habían pasado noches separados, pero siempre por algún viaje de negocios de él. Ella nunca había pasado una noche fuera del _palazzo _sin Edward.

De repente, supo lo que debía hacer. Si podía demostrarle a Edward que no le había sido infiel, tal vez volvería a confiar en ella. Aunque había herido sus sentimientos por su falta de fe en ella, debía tener sus razones. Habría sido mejor que hubiera tenido la cortesía de decirle cuáles eran, pero estaba demasiado airado.

Le pedirla una prueba de paternidad. Cuando él se convenciera de la verdad, quizás todo volviera a la normalidad. Sería lo mejor para ellos y, lo que era más importante, para el bebé.

Bella se levantó llena de energía. Había encontrado la solución, pronto se arreglaría todo.

Edward regresó al _palazzo _aprimera hora de la tarde. Bella lo esperaba en el dormitorio; la conversación que pensaba mantener requería privacidad. Lo preocupaba tanto que alguien sospechara algo irregular sobre sus planes de boda que no agradecería que le hablara de pruebas de paternidad en una habitación donde algún empleado pudiera oírla.

–¿Cómo está tu abuelo? –preguntó, levantándose cuando entró en la habitación.

–El medico piensa que está bien. Bueno, tan bien como suele estar –la expresión de Edward indicaba que él no estaba de acuerdo–. Yo no estoy tan seguro. Le veo algo raro. Tal vez sea un principio de gripe...

–Tiene suerte de tenerte cerca –dijo Bella–. Se que te asegurarás de que reciba los mejores cuidados.

Edward no contestó. Pensativo, abrió el armario y sacó uno de sus muchos trajes. Bella pensó que iba a ir al despacho y que tendría que hablar rápido si noquería perder la oportunidad.

Parecía tan preocupado por su abuelo que deseó confortarlo. Pero sabia que no aceptaría consuelo de ella, no mientras siguiera creyendo lo peor. Titubeó, sabiendo que podía parecer insensible mencionar una prueba de paternidad en ese momento. Pero, por otra parte, si conseguía arreglar las cosas entre ellos, podría apoyarlo durante la enfermedad de su abuelo.

–Edward –Bella tomó aire y se preparó para una conversación difícil–. ¿Tienes unos minutos para hablar?

Edward se volvió hacia ella, con un traje gris oscuro en una percha, y frunció el ceño. Lo último que quería en ese momento era hablar.

–Que sea rápido –dijo, colocando el traje en la cama y volviendo al armario a elegir una camisa–. Tengo una reunión dentro de media hora.

–Seré rápida. Pero tienes que escucharme bien.

Edward apretó los dientes y se volvió hacia ella. Solo llevaba un día de vuelta en su vida y ya empezaba a impacientarlo.

–Estás molesto conmigo porque crees que te fui infiel –dijo, echándose el pelo caoba hacia atrás.

–¿Molesto? –repitió Edward, incrédulo, contemplando como su precioso pelo volvía a asentarse. Tal vez pretendía distraerlo con malas artes femeninas–. ¡Dios! Los ingleses domináis el arte del eufemismo.

–No voy a dejar que tu acusación siga en pie –dio Bella. Su voz sonó serena, pero Edward vio que sus manos temblaban cuando se las agarró y las puso ante si–. No te fui infiel. Y no sé por qué lo piensas. Nunca he hecho nada que haya podido darte esa idea.

Edward se preguntó cómo podía sonar tan sincera cuando él sabia que era culpable como el pecado.

–Tienes razón –admitió–. Cubriste tu rastro muy bien. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sepa que me traicionaste.

–No lo hice –protestó Bella–. Y el que te atrevas a pensar eso de mí supone la misma traición. Pero no quiero seguir así. Quiero una prueba de paternidad que demuestre que eres el padre del bebé.

Edward la miró y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Quería una prueba de paternidad, justo lo que él más temía. Pero había sabido que llegarían a ese punto antes o después. Aunque Bella debía de haber estado acostándose con dos hombres a la vez, confiaba en la posibilidad de que Edward fuera el padre.

Para Bella una prueba de paternidad era una lotería. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudieran realizarla y estaba dispuesta a apostar por su suerte. Era un riesgo que merecía la pena correr; ella no tenía nada que perder, dado que él ya la creía infiel.

Pero Edward tenía mucho que perder. Para él la prueba no tendría un buen resultado. No podía ganar. Sabía que no era el padre porque no podía tener hijos.

–No habrá prueba de paternidad –Edward apretó los puños. No se sometería a una prueba física y pública de que no era el padre del hijo de Bella. Si su abuelo descubría que el bebé no era un auténtico Masen, su felicidad quedaría empañada para siempre.

Esa era la razón para casarse con Bella. Y tenia que aguantar hasta que llegara el momento de poder librarse de ella y del bebé. Aunque ella seguía sin admitir haber hecho algo malo, era la forma perfecta de que Edward aportara un heredero a la familia e hiciera feliz a su abuelo antes de su muerte.

Y había otra razón por la que no se sometería a la prueba. La razón que le helaba la sangre. No podía soportarlo, era incapaz de que enfrentarse de nuevo a su incapacidad de ser padre.

–¿Por qué no? –exigió Bella–. ¿Por qué no hacer una prueba de paternidad y dejar esto atrás?

–_Si _el padre fuera yo, eso no demostraría tu fidelidad –gruñó Edward.

Solo su ex esposa, Jessica, y su experto en fertilidad, conocían su incapacidad. El recuerdo de la expresión desdeñosa de Jessica agitando el informe medico ante su cara le dolía casi tanto como su infertilidad. _Nunca _admitiría su carencia ante nadie, y menos aún ante Bella.

–Pero... –Bella titubeó al ver su expresión. Había algo diferente, que no había visto antes. Pero no tenía tiempo de analizarlo. Había sido difícil iniciar la conversación y aún no había acabado. Se debía a sí misma intentar llegar a Edward. Y él le debía una explicación adecuada.

–¿Dónde nos deja eso? Si no tenemos confianza, hacia dónde podemos ir?

–Esto no se trata de nosotros –repuso Edward con frialdad–. Se trata de salvar a tu bebé de una vida miserable como hijo ilegítimo.

–No puedes negarme una prueba de paternidad sin decirme por qué no me crees –insistió Bella–. ¿Cómo puedo defenderme si nosé qué pruebas crees tener en contra mía?

–Lo que has hecho es injustificable –Edward agarró el traje y la camisa y fue hacia la puerta–. No tengo por qué darte más información para que tejas tu telaraña de mentiras a su alrededor.

Salió y la dejó sola y compungida. Los últimos dos días habían sido un cúmulo de hechos desconcertantes. Empezó a temblar.

Se sentó en una silla y su mano se posó en algo cálido y suave. Lo levantó. Era el suéter negro de Cachemir. Se lo llevó a la cara y lo apretó contra su piel, inhalando el aroma de Edward.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la última vez que la había abrazado llevando ese suéter. Ella había vuelto de la ciudad neblinosa con una noticia que darle. Se había sentido segura en sus brazos, creía que le importaba y que la protegería de todo. Pero había sido una ilusión vana.

Cinco minutos después, se había vuelto contra ella. Desde entonces su vida era un torbellino de miseria y tristeza que escapaba a su control. Y esa última discusión había sido la peor, con Edward negándose a darle la información que necesitaba para defenderse.

Estaba harta. Tal vez no pudiera rebatir la acusación de Edward. Pero si podía controlar algo. Dejaría de pensar en la especial relación que había creído tener con Edward. Se concentraría en el futuro y sacaría el mejor partido posible de su nueva vida.

Miró el suéter negro que seguía en su regazo. Era un recuerdo de cuánto había cambiado su vida con Edward. Un recuerdo que no necesitaba.

Se levantó, cruzó la habitación, abrió la ventana y lanzó el suéter al canal.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que pasan, agregan la historia a favoritos y alertas y, en especial, dejan reviews! Opiniones? Tomates para Edward? Todo es bien recibido ;)


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 6 **

-Esta noche cenaremos fuera –dijo Edward–. Para conmemorar tu regreso a Venecia.

–Eso será agradable –contestó Bella. No permitiría que Edward notara que seguía afectada por la discusión.

Estaría bien salir del _palazzo. _Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde su regreso y, las había pasado hecha un manojo de nervios.

No la sorprendía, tras todo lo ocurrido, pero iba a intentar no pensar en ello. Había pasado la tarde intentando concentrarse en un libro, pero ni siquiera uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, la lectura, había conseguido distraerla de los inquietantes pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente.

–Iremos a Jacob's –dijo Edward.

–Eh... no... –Bella inspiró con ansiedad y miró a Edward, buscando una excusa para no ir a Jacob's. Tras lo ocurrido la última noche de Bella en Venecia, sería arriesgado que Edward y Jacob entraran en contacto.

El restaurante siempre había sido uno de sus locales favoritos para cenar. Estaba lo bastante cerca del _palazzo _para ir andando, servía algunos de los mejores platos de Venecia y tenía un gran ambiente. Jacob, el propietario, era todo un carácter, de personalidad expansiva y naturaleza generosa.

La noche que Edward había echado a Bella, la bondad de Jacob había sido su salvación. Atrapada en la ciudad cubierta de niebla, con todos los hoteles al completo y el aeropuerto cerrado, Jacob había salvado el día. Le había ofrecido quedarse en la habitación de invitados de su madre, sin preguntas, y él mismo la había llevado al aeropuerto la mañana siguiente.

–¿No te apetece Jacob's? –preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Por qué no?

–Iremos, si tú quieres –Bella no supo qué decir. Ella no había hecho nada malo, pero Edward era un veneciano orgulloso y sabía instintivamente que no le gustaría que hubiera aceptado la ayuda de otro hombre–. Pero en realidad me encantaría ir a ese sitio en Burano. Me apetece pescado.

–Muy bien –Edward se estaba dando la vuelta, pero de repente paró y la taladró con su mirada verde–. Esta cena es una celebración. Vístete para la ocasión.

Bella, irritada, contempló cómo se alejaba, preguntándose si pretendía provocarla con su autoritarismo. Era difícil acostumbrarse. Siempre había sido dominante, pero nunca le había dado órdenes sin más.

Cruzó la habitación para mirar por la ventana alta y arqueada. Góndolas negras cargadas de turistas surcaban el canal color verde jade. Observó las lánguidas ondulaciones en la reluciente superficie del agua, pensando en cuánto había cambiado su vida.

Ya no era una turista. Ni siquiera una visitante.

Estaba en Venecia para quedarse.

Subió las escaleras para vestirse para la cena. Le demostraría a Edward que entendía las reglas del juego.

No le haría perder tiempo aprobando su elección; su instinto de supervivencia no le permitía pasar de nuevo por esa humillación.

Había aceptado que Edward tenía intenciones serias de casarse con ella, y aunque las circunstancias no eran las que habría elegido, sacaría el mayor partido posible de la situación.

No permitiría que la fuerza viril y masculina de su personalidad la apagara. Debía asumir la responsabilidad de crearse una vida en Venecia y preparar la llegada a la familia de su bebé.

Sabía que lo mejor era dejar de luchar contra Edward y encontrar la manera de adaptarse a sus normas. Debía ser preactiva. Sería mejor intentar influir en el desarrollo de las cosas que pelear con Edward después de que hubieran sucedido.

Poco después cruzaban la laguna de camino a la isla de Burano.

–He echado de menos estar en el agua –dijo Bella, mirando a Edward. La luz dorada del atardecer doraba su pelo cobrizo y daba a su rostro un cálido resplandor, pero sus rasgos eran inescrutables. Imposible saber qué pensaba–. Era una de mis cosas favoritas de vivir aquí, aunque estuviéramos en invierno.

–Nunca pareció afectarte el frío –dijo Edward. Después regresó a su silencio, aunque era obvio que ella intentaba iniciar una conversación.

Bella soltó un leve suspiro y decidió disfrutar del viaje en barco admirando las vistas. El sol creaba un bello efecto en el agua: olas azul oscuro contra bandas anaranjadas que reflejaban el sol.

No tardaron en llegar a la pintoresca isla. Con sus casas sencillas y pintadas de alegres colores, parecía un mundo distinto a Venecia. No había hoteles en la isla y cuando caía la tarde los turistas regresaban a la ciudad. Los artesanos locales recogían sus encajes y demás productos y los pescadores salían a dar un paseo con su familia.

El barco se detuvo a un lado del puerto, y el piloto bajó de un salto a atarlo. Edward desembarcó primero y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Bella.

Ella lo aceptó automáticamente, pero cuando sus manos entraron en contacto sintió una viva descarga de energía sensual. Apartó la mano con un gemido y se tambaleó cuando el barco dio un vaivén. Los dedos de Edward se cerraron sobre su brazo para afirmarla, pero no dijo nada mientras ella bajaba.

–Gracias –intentó que su voz sonara alegre y desenfadada, sin conseguirlo. No entendía que simplemente tocar su mano le provocara una reacción sexual. Su cuerpo zumbaba de deseo por él, a pesar de que no había dicho ni hecho nada–. Ya debería saber que no se pueden hacer movimientos bruscos estando de pie en el borde de un barco.

Alzó los ojos a su rostro y se le resecó la boca al ver cómo la miraba. Desvió la vista, esperando a que hablara, pero él siguió en silencio.

–¡Por Dios santo! –Bella se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirarlo–. Deja de contestarme con silencios. Eres tú quien quiere mantener las apariencias.

–¿Que quieres que diga? –Edward alzó una ceja cobriza y siguió andando hacia el restaurante–. ¿Quieres que te regañe por actuar como una tonta al borde del agua? ¿O quieres que hablemos de cómo el simple contacto de mi mano en la tuya hizo que una corriente de deseo sexual surcara tus venas?

–Eso no es verdad –protestó Bella indignada, sonrojándose. La mera mención del deseo sexual le provocaba una reacción que prefería negar, sobre todo dada la actitud arrogante y hostil de Edward. Se alegró de que estuvieran andando y él no la mirara.

–Claro que lo es. Y si algo tan sencillo te excita, ¿qué ocurrirá en el restaurante cuando te abrace y demuestre a todos lo felices que somos?

Esa absoluta confianza en el efecto que ejercía en ella la afectaba en más sentidos de los que podía enumerar. Solo pensar en que podía excitarla la excitaba aún más. Se le había acelerado el pulso.

–¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación normal? –protestó Bella, intentando controlarse.

–Podríamos intentarlo –dijo Edward, abriéndole la puerta del restaurante–. Pero sería mejor que te enfrentaras a la realidad, no te concentrarás en otra cosa. Ambos sabemos cómo acabará esta velada.

Ella se imaginó haciendo el amor con Edward y su cuerpo vibró de arriba abajo. Por más que lo intentara, era imposible ignorar esas imágenes.

Bella tenía las mejillas arreboladas cuando el maître se apresuró a darles la bienvenida, protestando por cuánto hacía que no iban, y los condujo a la mejor mesa del restaurante.

–¿Quieren una copa de Prosecco para empezar? –preguntó el maître.

–Perfecto –Edward dedicó a Bella una sonrisa lenta que le provocó un escalofrío–. Al fin y al cabo, es una velada de celebración.

–Yo no debería tomar más que unos sorbos –dijo ella, sin querer mencionar su embarazo.

–¿Cómo es eso lo que dicen los ingleses? –los ojos de Edward adquirieron un brillo diabólico–. Un poco de lo que gusta siempre hace bien.

Bella, temblorosa, se concentró en la carta para evitar su penetrante mirada. Si quería sobrevivir a la velada, tenía que controlarse y no pensar.

Cuando el camarero llego a informarles de los platos de pescado especiales del día, ella se había recompuesto un poco. Para cuando pidieron había controlado más o menos su reacción física ante Edward, pero sabía que iba a tener que esforzarse para conseguir que la conversación mantuviera un tono neutro.

–Deberíamos hablar de los planes de la boda –dijo Edward, sorprendiéndola con su cambio de táctica.

–Desde luego –aceptó, aliviada porque hubiera abandonado su campaña para incomodarla. Tomó un sorbo de Prosecco, el vino blanco espumoso de la región de Veneto. Las dedicadas burbujas cosquillearon su paladar y, su tensión disminuyó.

–Debe ser muy pronto –siguió Edward–. Y creo que un pequeño evento familiar sería lo mejor. ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras invitar que pueda venir con poco aviso previo?

–No lo sé. No he pensado en ello –Bella se pasó la mano por el largo cabello, consternada. Iba a ser muy raro seguir adelante con esa boda. Y seguía preocupándola mantener las apariencias con su madre y sus mejores amigas presentes–. Creo que seria mejor decírselo después. Podrán visitarnos más adelante.

–¿Te avergüenzas de tu prometido? –preguntó Edward. Su voz sonó neutra y Bella se preguntó si se sentía ofendido o estaba siendo sardónico.

–No –lo miró a los ojos. Un par de meses antes se habría enorgullecido–. Pero no estoy segura de poder convencer a mis seres queridos de que esto es real. Aún no me he acostumbrado ni yo.

–De acuerdo. Si crees que será mejor, haremos eso. Sólo mi abuelo, si está lo bastante recuperado, y un par de testigos.

La miró unos segundos más y contemplando sus ojos verdes a la luz de las velas, Bella recordó cómo se habían mirado en otros tiempos. La alegró que aceptara su sugerencia sin protestas. Su obligación era conseguir que el matrimonio pareciera normal, pero era demasiado pronto para sentirse segura de lograrlo ante la gente que más la conocía y quería.

El resto de la cena se desarrolló con calma. Edward mantuvo la conversación ligera y para cuando Bella acabó su helado, comprendió que era la primera vez que disfrutaba de una comida entera en varias semanas. Tal vez su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al embarazo, ahora que empezaba el segundo trimestre.

–Vamos a casa –dijo Edward. Pidió la cuenta.

Bella lo miró y recordó de repente lo que había dicho sobre cómo acabaría la velada. Se estremeció de anticipación. No podía negar que había echado de menos las noches de pasión compartida.

Contempló los cuadros que cubrían las paredes para no pensar en hacer el amor con Edward. En visitas anteriores él le había comentado que los antiguos propietarios a veces habían aceptado cuadros como pago por la comida. El resultado eran paredes cubiertas con un asombroso y ecléctico despliegue artístico del que ella siempre había disfrutado.

Había oscurecido cuando cruzaron la laguna de nuevo y la luna, en cuarto creciente, colgaba entre las estrechas calles. Bella tiritó y se arrebujó en su chal de seda; no porque tuviera frío, sino por el modo en que Edward volvía a mirarla.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver sus rasgos, pero presentía que su expresión era una que conocía bien. E indicaba que pronto estarían haciendo el amor.

–Tienes frío –dijo Edward, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia su costado.

–En realidad no –contestó Bella apoyándose en su cuerpo musculoso con placer. O la media copa de vino se le había subido a la cabeza, o la embriagaba estar tan cerca de Edward. Su aroma masculino y especiado invadía sus sentidos y hacía que su cuerpo rememorara mil sensaciones placenteras.

–Estás temblando –murmuró Edward, acercándose a su oreja. Ella sintió sus labios rozar su cabello. La excitación atenazó su estómago al pensar en lo que pronto ocurriría.

–No es frío –susurró con voz tenue. Aunque anhelaba volver a estar en sus brazos, también estaba nerviosa. ¿Sería tan fantástico como recordaba? ¿Quedaría Edward satisfecho?

La compatibilidad física era lo que podía crear un vínculo genuino en ese matrimonio de conveniencia.

–He echado esto de menos, _bella mía _–la voz profunda y sensual vibró en todo su cuerpo. El tomó su rostro entre las manos y ladeó su cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de besarla.

Bella lo miró en silencio. Quería sentir sus labios, y la destreza de sus besos. Pero él no se movió.

–Yo también –susurró, recordando en los tiempos en los que le habría parecido natural atraerlo para besarlo. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se inclinó hacia él y besó sus labios con suavidad.

Contuvo el aliento. El no le había devuelto el beso. Pensó que quizá eso no fuera lo que él deseaba.

De repente, Edward empezó a moverse y todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo. Introdujo las manos bajo la falda suelta y las deslizó por la parte exterior de sus mulos. Después, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Agarro sus caderas y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Ella se agarró a sus anchos hombros para estabilizarse, sintiendo una intensa oleada de deseo concentrarse en el punto más sensible de su anatomía, que estaba en contacto con la intensa erección de él. Estaban en la posición perfecta para practicar el sexo y se sentía como si lo estuvieran haciendo.

El movimiento del barco botando sobre las olas hacía que sus cuerpos chocaran eróticamente y Bella empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido. A una parte remota y racional de su mente le costaba creer que pudiera estar tan excitada. Apenas la había tocado y ni siquiera la había besado. Pero su cuerpo ardía.

Seguía teniendo las manos bajo su falda, en las caderas. Deseaba sentir su caricia.

–Quiero tocarte por todas partes –murmuró él, empezando a mover las manos.

Como tenía las rodillas apoyadas en el asiento, había espacio para que él deslizara las manos alrededor de la curva de su trasero. Ella se mordió la punta de la lengua al sentir el contacto.

–Bésame –fue una orden, y Bella se pregunto si estaba jugando con ella. Antes no le había devuelto el beso. Se preguntó si respondería esa vez o siseguiría frío como la piedra, a pesar de saber lo excitada que estaba.

Inclinó la cabeza y rozó su boca con los labios. La estaba volviendo loca de frustración sexual, e iba a intentar devolverle la jugada.

Pero en cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto sintió otra oleada de deseo incontrolable y oyó un gemido grave y sexual escapar de su garganta.

Edward alzó la mano, la puso tras su nuca y atrajo su boca con rudeza, besándola con pasión y furia. Introdujo la lengua en lo más profundo de su boca y ella le dio la bienvenida con ganas. Quería saborearlo y sentirlo. Estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible.

Nunca se habían besado así antes. En las muchas noches de sexo salvaje o tierno que habían compartido, nunca había experimentado un beso tan intenso. La sangre zumbaba en sus oídos borrándolo todo excepto a Edward y su deseo de estar con él.

Sintió su otra mano interponerse entre ellos y abrir los botones del corpiño del vestido. Un momento después su mano estaba dentro, deslizándose bajo el encaje del sujetador para moldear sus senos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de placer mientras él seguía besándola y presionando un pezón con los dedos.

–Oh, Edward –gimió ella, apartando la boca para tomar aire, jadeando.

–Estás lista para mí –una mano seguía dentro de su sujetador, provocando sensaciones deliciosas, y la otra bajo la cortina de pelo caoba que había caído hacia delante. Se lo echo hacia atrás y la tapó con el chal de seda para ocultar el vestido desabotonado–. En cuanto estemos dentro te haré mía, de una vez por todas.

Sus posesivas palabras eran una atractiva promesa. Quería ser suya. Siempre había sido suya. Desde el momento en que se conocieron había sido el dueño de su cuerpo, capaz de llevarla a alturas inimaginables. Hacía que su mundo estallara en multitud de estrellas de éxtasis y nada importaba excepto él.

Murmuró una protesta cuando él sacó la mano del vestido, pero comprendió que el barco había bajado la velocidad y ya recorría los canales de la ciudad. En un minuto estarían en el _palazzo. _

El barco llegó al arco gótico de la compuerta y Edward la levantó de su regazo. A ella le temblaban las piernas y él la envolvió en el chal y la alzó en brazos. Una vida en barcos y canales le había dado gran agilidad y equilibrio; un momento después estaban fuera del barco y de camino al dormitorio. 


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 7 **

La tumbó en la cama y se quito la chaqueta y la corbata antes de arrodillarse a su lado y terminar de desabrocharle el vestido.

Ella lo miró sonriendo al ver cómo le caía el flequillo sobre la cara. Alzó la mano y acarició su espeso pelo cobrizo.

De repente, le pareció muy íntimo tocarle el pelo. Era una tontería, tras lo que había ocurrido en el barco y lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero en ese momento se encontró pensando que todo iría bien. Casi podía imaginar que las últimas seis semanas no habían existido.

–He echado esto de menos –dijo Edward, quitándole el vestido. Miró su cuerpo sólo cubierto por un sujetador de encaje, un tanga, medias y zapatos de tacón.

Era deslumbrante.

–Eres bellísima –murmuró, tomando un seno con cada mano. Eran deliciosamente cálidos bajo sus dedos y sintió como sus pezones se tensaban instantáneamente contra sus palmas.

Ella se revolvía en la cama y supo que no tardaría mucho en volver a excitarla por completo. Había respondido muy bien en la laguna y ver cómo la afectaba también había sido un afrodisíaco para él. En realidad ella nunca había tenido que hacer mucho para excitarlo, sólo mirarla era bastante. Yesa noche pensaba hacer mucho más que mirar. Iban a casarse y la convertiría en su esposa en todos los sentidos.

Con dedos hábiles le desabrochó el sujetado y lo tiró a un lado. Las pupilas de ella se dilataron de deseo y se arqueó hacia atrás, ofreciéndole los senos. El supo exactamente qué deseaba.

–¡Ah! –gritó Bella cuando su boca se cerró sobre un pezón. Sintió un glorioso cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras la lengua de él hacia magia con su carne–. ¡Oh, Edward! –gimió. No podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo por fin. Edward le estaba haciendo el amor y todo volvía a ser como antes.

El movía las manos por su cuerpo, quemándola, mientras le quitaba las braguitas y las medias, haciendo que su pulso se acelerara cada vez más.

Desnuda en la cama, jadeaba cuando Edward alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Se tensó de excitación sexual. Sabía que él la deseaba en la misma medida.

Pero llevaba demasiada ropa. Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la suya, tocar su cuerpo duro y musculoso. Alzó las manos para quitarle la camisa.

–Eso está bien –dijo Edward con voz ronca, mirando cómo sus dedos peleaban con los botones–. Debería haberlo recordado, cenar fuera siempre te excitaba.

–No ha sido eso –protestó Bella, librándose por fin su camisa. Hizo una pausa y lo miró. Era verdad que la mayoría de sus noches románticas se habían iniciado cenando fuera.

–Ah, ahora lo recuerdas –dijo Edward, quitándose el cinturón.

–No era por cenar fuera –insistió Bella.

Sintió un extraño vacío al comprender que en realidad había sido por tener su atención. Cuando pasaba una velada con ella, en vez de trabajando, hacía que se sintiera especial. Deseada. Digna de él.

Cuando se acostaba a su lado tras volver tarde de la oficina, siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Pero era distinto. La complacía que la buscara tras un largo día de trabajo. Pero no era igual que cuando había pasado tiempo con ella.

–Mañana probaremos de nuevo –dijo Edward besando su estómago y haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento–. Iremos a Jacob's.

Bella se tensó involuntariamente. Edward se incorporó y escrutó su rostro.

–¿Qué pasa? –exigió con voz fría y dura–. Cuando mencioné Jacob's antes también reaccionaste de forma extraña. Dime qué ocurre.

–Nada –Bella se apoyó en los codos y, de repente, se avergonzó de estar desnuda.

–Dímelo –Edward se puso de pie con ira–. ¿Es él? ¿Es con quien me traicionaste?

–¡No! –gritó Bella. Subió las rodillas hasta el pecho y las rodeó con los brazos, asustada. Se había producido un aterrorizador cambio en él, sus facciones se habían oscurecido y vibraba de cólera.

–¡Se lo preguntaré! –agarró la camisa y empezó a ponérsela otra vez.

–¡No! –gritó Bella con horror. No podía permitir que Edward fuera a enfrentarse a Jacob. Había sido su ángel guardián aquella noche y no podía permitir que sufriera la ira de Edward por su bondad–. Escúchame. No es lo que crees... te contaré lo ocurrido.

–Habla rápido –dijo Edward alcanzando su chaqueta–. Después, tras escuchar tus mentiras, iré a ver qué tiene que decir Jacob.

–Te dirá que me encontró sola, sin lugar a donde ir, la noche que me echaste –lo miró dolida por el recuerdo.

–Sigue –ordenó Edward con furia.

–Cerraron el aeropuerto por la niebla –tomó aire, pero sabía que le temblaba la voz–. Era justo antes de Semana Santa y todo estaba ocupado. No encontraba un hotel...

–¿Estás diciendo que todas las habitaciones de hotel de Venecia estaban llenas? –exigió Edward–. No seas ridícula.

–Ya era tarde cuando salí de aquí –dijo ella, recordando lo triste y enferma que se había sentido recorriendo hotel tras hotel–. Me quede parada junto al callejón donde está Jacob's, pensando en qué hacer. Me vio allí de pie, sola con mi equipaje.

–Sigue –el ceño de Edward era amenazador, dos profundas líneas verticales marcaban su frente.

–Fue muy amable. Me llevó a casa de su madre, porque tenía un dormitorio libre. Eso es todo –lo miró, ansiosa porque la creyera, tanto por el bien de Jacob como por el de ella. Pero él siguió en silencio.

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría Edward. ¿Le importaría que hubiera estado sola y desprotegida en Venecia, sin nadie a quién recurrir? Se abrazó las rodillas con más fuerza, apoyó la frente en ellas y dejó que su cabello cayera hacia delante como un velo.

A él no le importaba. Ella nunca le había importado. Aquella noche un conocido se había preocupado más por su bienestar que Edward.

Se sintió humillada. No sabía qué hacia allí, con un hombre a quien no le importaba y que no tenía ni el más mínimo respeto por ella.

–No te escondas de mí –la voz de Edward la cortó como el acero. Alzó la cabeza a tiempo para ver que estiraba el brazo hacia ella. Se levantó de un salto.

–No me escondía –Se echo el cabello sobre los hombros, desafiante, a pesar de que eso exponía sus senos a la vista. Ella estaba desnuda y él casi vestido, pero no iba preocuparse por eso.

–No volveremos a hablar de la noche que te fuiste de Venecia –dijo Edward–. Mañana cenaremos en Jacob's y demostraremos a todos que somos una pareja feliz que está a punto de casarse.

–Como quieras –contestó Bella cortante, pensando que Jacob se preguntaría qué había ocurrido.

–Es inaceptable que recurrieras a Jacob –siguió Edward con voz cargada de intensidad–. Escúchame bien, _nunca _volverás a sacar nuestros problemas de este dormitorio. Pase lo que pase, nuestros asuntos son privados.

-¡Me echaste! –se defendió Bella.

–Pero ahora estás de vuelta –recorrió su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada–. Y tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

–¿Que se supone que significa eso?

–Que eres mía –dijo con voz teñida de posesión sexual-. Y harás todo lo que yo quiera.

–Siempre he hecho lo que querías –le devolvió ella. Y comprendió, para su vergüenza, que era verdad. Pero lo cierto era que cuando habían estado juntos ella había querido lo mismo que él.

–No siempre –gruñó Edward, agarrándola con rudeza y atrayéndola hacia él. Introdujo las manos entre su pelo y echo su cabeza hacia atrás–. Pero ahora eres mía, _solo__mía. _Ningún otro hombre volverá a tocarte.

La apretó contra él y frotó las caderas contra las suyas. Después capturó sus labios e inició un beso apasionado. Su lengua volvió a encender el fuego de unos momentos antes. Ella sintió que el deseo surcaba sus venas nuevamente.

Una sensación pulsante se inició entre sus piernas y el tacto de esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo exacerbó su necesidad de tocarlo.

El se apartó de repente y empezó a desvestirse de nuevo. Bella lo contempló, temblorosa. Cuando miró su rostro se le paralizó el corazón. Estaba furioso.

Sus ojos eran brasas de ira y tenía el rostro tenso. Seguía colérico con respecto a su supuesta infidelidad e iba a realizar un acto de venganza.

–No –Bella dio un paso atrás.

–Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás –Edward fue hacia ella y alzó una mano hasta su seno. Empezó a frotar el pezón con el pulgar y ella volvió a sentir un espasmo de deseo–. Eres mía y te tomaré siempre que quiera.

–No vas a hacerme el amor motivado por la ira –dijo Bella, intentando ignorar el placer sensual que provocaban sus caricias.

–Voy a recuperar lo que es mío.

–Siempre fui tuya –la voz de Bella sonó tenue pero firme, a pesar de las tumultuosas emociones y sensaciones físicas que la asaltaban.

Casi antes de que acabara de hablar, él volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos. Introdujo la lengua en su boca como si la reclamara de la forma más básica.

El traicionero cuerpo de Bella respondió. Por más que su mente clamaba que no estaba bien, que debía detenerlo si quería mantener un ápice de autoestima, su carne ardía de deseo por él. Anhelaba sentirlo encima de ella, penetrándola una y otra vez. Haciéndola suya de nuevo.

El se apartó de repente.

Con la respiración agitada, la miró fijamente. Después giró sobre los talones y se marchó.

Bella se quedó inmóvil. Eso era lo que había deseado. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan abandonada?

Bella, junto a la ventana, contemplaba el canal preguntándose cómo podía mejorar las cosas entre Edward y ella. Llevaban varias semanas casados y aún no se había adaptado a la situación.

Era difícil creer que fuera verdad, sobre todo porque Edward apenas se había acercado a ella desde la noche que salió del dormitorio dejándola allí. Al principio ella había pensado que estaba dejando que su cólera se apagara. Pero la boda se había celebrado sin que comentaran más que algunas formalidades.

Había sido una ceremonia privada y pequeña que no había ejercido ningún impacto en su relación. No había sido una boda normal y según pasaban las semanas, cada vez estaba más claro que tampoco sería un matrimonio normal.

Se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en el tiempo, nada cambiaba y todos los días eran iguales. Edward había seguido compartiendo el dormitorio con ella, pero trabajaba hasta tarde casi todos los días y no llegaba hasta medianoche. No había vuelto a tocarla.

Sabía que estaba preocupado por su abuelo. Su instinto de que algo iba mal había sido correcto, porque Carlisle había desarrollado una infección pulmonar. Pero por lo que Bella sabía, ya la había superado.

Se apartó de la ventana pensando en sentarse a leer un rato antes de ir a dar un paseo.

–Edward –dijo con sorpresa, al verlo junto a la puerta. Eran poco más de las diez de la mañana y él nunca volvía de la oficina durante el día–. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Tu abuelo...?

–Si. De hecho, por eso estoy aquí. La salud de mi abuelo ha mejorado mucho. Esta mañana sería un buen momento para que lo conocieras.

–Iré a por mi bolso –Bella fue hacia la puerta y titubeó cuando Edward no se apartó para cederle el paso. Lo rozó al pasar y el contacto hizo que se le erizara el vello y le aceleró el pulso.

Intentó ignorar la reacción mientras subía rápidamente al dormitorio. Comprobó su aspecto en el espejo y la desconcertó ver el rubor de sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos. Se preguntó si había sido ese leve roce lo que había iluminado su rostro, o tal vez la perspectiva de estar un rato en compañía de Edward.

Fuera lo que fuera decidió no darle vueltas. No necesitaba cambiarse de ropa. Desde aquella primera mañana había cuidado mucho su aspecto para que Edward no volviera a tener la oportunidad de humillarla.

Caminaron hasta Ca' Masen y cuando llegaron Edward le dio la mano. Bella se estremeció y luego comprendió que era el primer contacto físico real que habían tenido desde la noche en la que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor.

Edward no había vuelto a tocarla y el que lo hiciera en ese momento dejaba muy claro que su intención era demostrar a todos en Ca' Masen que era suya. Eso le recordó lo importante que era para Edward que su abuelo los considerara una pareja enamorada.

Subieron al dormitorio de la segunda planta, donde Carlisle descansaba.

–_Nonno, _quiero presentarte a alguien –dijo Edward. Cruzó la habitación para besar a su abuelo en la mejilla. Después puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a sentarse.

–¿Hablamos en ingles? –preguntó Carlisle, estrechando los ojos–. Intrigante. Será mejor que me ponga las gafas para ver quién es.

Bella sonrió. A pesar de su nerviosismo, el anciano le agradaba. Por frágil que fuera su cuerpo, tenía la mente muy despierta.

–Están aquí, con el periódico –dijo Bella. Fue a recogerlas al otro lado de la cama y se las dio.

–Gracias, querida. No, no te alejes –añadió Carlisle, estirando el brazo para detenerla y hacer que se aproximara–. Para que te eche un buen vistazo.

–_¡Nonno! _–lo reconvino Edward–. Suelta a Bella y haré las presentaciones.

–¡Formalidades! –rezongó Carlisle, pero la soltó–, ¿De qué sirven las formalidades a mi edad? Dime rápidamente quién es esta bella jovencita inglesa. Y por qué la has traído para presentármela.

–Esta es Bella. Yme alegra decirte que...

–Sí, vamos..., dilo ya –urgió Carlisle.

–Que es mi esposa –concluyó Edward, sin inmutarse por la interrupción de su abuelo.

–¿Tu esposa? ¿Y cómo no sabía yo nada de eso?

–Estabas enfermo, _nonno _–dijo Edward–. Me pareció mejor seguir adelante con la boda y decírtelo cuando te hubieras recuperado.

–¿Te casaste sin mí? –Carlisle, con aspecto ofendido, miró a Edward y después a Bella–. ¿Así que por fin has tenido el sentido común de asentarte?

–Si, _nonno _–dijo Edward, abrazando a Bella con afecto. Ella acepto el abrazo, agradeciendo sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearla, aunque fuera una charada. Intentó mantener la mente despejada y prestar atención al intercambio entre Edward y su abuelo–. Fue una boda muy pequeña –añadió Edward.

Ella se preguntó cuánto había influido el deseo de Carlisle de verlo casado en la súbita propuesta matrimonial. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Ella se había casado por el bien de su hijo, pero no entendía qué motivación tenía Edward. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su empeño por evitarla.

–¿Así que al fin encontraste a la mujer adecuada? –inquirió Carlisle, inclinándose hacia delante y mirando atentamente a Bella–. Una rosa inglesa, ¿o debería decir una azucena inglesa? Eso es lo que significa su nombre, y es muy apropiado. (El personaje real se llama Lily, por eso el comentario)

–La mujer adecuada –dijo Edward, besando a Bella en la mejilla–. Si, _nonno. _Siempre me dijiste que con el tiempo encontraría a la mujer adecuada.

–Sí que lo dije, ¿verdad? –el anciano resopló y sus ojos chispearon con humor–. Recuerdo haber hablado contigo unos días antes de pillar esa horrible infección. Te dije que te apresuraras en darme un heredero. ¿De eso se trata esto?

Bella apenas consiguió ocultar su reacción. El corazón le dio un bote en el pecho y se quedó sin aire. Edward, por su parte, se había puesto rígido. Ella casi sintió su dolor en la tensión de sus músculos.

–Te fuiste de viaje de negocios a Londres –dijo Carlisle–. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Declararte a la primera jovencita atractiva que encontraste?

–No, _nonno. _No ocurrió así... –Edward miró el rostro de su abuelo y se quedo sin palabras.

La conversación no debería haber tornado ese rumbo. El astuto anciano le había echado la zancadilla y, si noreaccionaba rápidamente, su sacrificio sería en vano. Si no convencía a su abuelo de que su relación con Bella era genuina, tal vez no aceptara al bebé como heredero suyo. No moriría feliz.

Y se trataba precisamente de satisfacer el deseo de Carlisle de ver su nombre perpetuado. Sería un mal nieto si no hacía lo único que alegraría los últimos días de su abuelo. Un hombre que había hecho muchísimo por él y a quien le debía todo.

–Es cierto que llegamos de Londres el día antes de que enfermaras –intervino Bella, con voz clara y entonada–. Pero no acabábamos de conocernos.

–Cuéntame más –Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante como si no quisiera perderse una palabra.

–Nos conocimos hace casi un año –Bella se acercó más a la cama–. Después de varios meses viajando entre Londres y Venecia en fines de semanas y vacaciones, Edward me pidió que viniera aquí. He estado viviendo en Venecia con él desde noviem...

Edward le lanzó una mirada aguda. Lo había asombrado y aliviado que hubiera salvado la situación. Pero en ese momento se había sonrojado y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, ocultando su rostro.

–¿Que ocurre? –ladró Carlisle–. ¿Por qué has dejado de hablar?

–Yo..., he pensado que podrías ser católico –Bella alzó el rostro y siguió–. Que no aprobarías que hayamos vivido juntos. Lo siento... probablemente sea la razón de que Edward nunca me trajera antes.

La carcajada de Carlisle rompió la tensión.

–Ahora entiendo –dijo el anciano entre risas–. Estabas tomándote tu tiempo, asegurándote. Después de Jessica, entiendo bien tu precaución.

–Me pareció más sabio asegurarme –dijo Edward, mirando a Bella. No sabía por qué había dicho eso... si lo estaba defendiendo o simplemente representando su papel. O tal vez había dicho lo que pensaba.

Fuera lo que fuera, sintió un gran alivio y la abrazó con toda naturalidad. Su inocente parloteo había conquistado a su abuelo, y él se lo agradecía.

De repente, pensó en lo distinta que era Bella de su Jessica, su ex esposa. De hecho, era distinta a todas las mujeres con las que había mantenido relaciones.

El corazón de Jessica era duro e impenetrable como un diamante. Recordó su rostro desdeñoso y supo que con ella nunca habría podido usar la misma táctica de persuasión que había usado con Bella.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse algo incómodo, pero lo rechazó. Que Bella tuviera debilidades no implicaba que no se mereciera un castigo. No podía olvidar que le había sido infiel con otro hombre.

–Pero ahora algo ha cambiado –Edward se volvió hacia su abuelo y siguió hablando–. Algo que nos ha hecho mirar hacia el futuro.

–¿Y qué es? –Carlisle se incorporó más y, por la expresión de su rostro, Edward supo que había adivinado lo que iba a decirle.

–Bella está embarazada –le dijo–. Eres el primero en enterarte de esta maravillosa noticia.

Carlisle se quedó atónito un momento. Era como si la noticia, que tantos años llevaba esperando, de repente fuera demasiado para él. Después una deslumbrante sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Bella observó como sus ojos se humedecían y, aunque acaba de conocer al abuelo de Edward, captó lo importante que era eso para él. Impulsivamente, se inclinó sobre la cama y besó su mejilla.

–Me habéis hecho muy feliz -dijo-. Mi apellido se perpetuará. Habrá Masens en Ca' Masen.

Bella le sonrió, pensando en lo distinta que era la vida para la familia de Edward. Tal y como había crecido ella, le costaba imaginarse vivir en un palacio que llevaba cientos de años en manos de la familia.

–¿Qué opinas de Venecia? –preguntó Carlisle–. La gente dice que es vieja y se derrumba.., como yo –el brillo alegre de sus ojos lo hacía parecer años más joven–. Pero yo digo que al perro viejo aún le queda vida dentro. ¿Qué piensas tú, Bella?

–Que es indudable –Bella sonrió con calidez y le agarró la mano. Sintió un leve temblor y supo que empezaba a cansarse–. No podía ser más distinta de la campiña verde y abierta en la que crecí, pero me encanta. Es bella, fascinante y siempre se encuentran cosas nuevas que admirar.

-¿No es demasiado ajetreada para ti? –la presionó–. ¿Después de la tranquilidad del campo?

–Adoro el ajetreo y el bullicio –dijo Bella con sinceridad–. Y si necesito espacio, camino junto al agua osalgo a la laguna en barco.

Carlisle recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Parecía frágil, pero había luz en sus ojos verdes.

–Estás cansado, _nonno _–dijo Edward–. Deberíamos dejarte descansar.

–No, espera un momento. Mira en el cajón superior... hay una caja de madera.

–¿Te refieres a ésta? –preguntó Edward, mostrándole una caja plana y brillante que sacó de la cómoda.

–Dásela a Bella –dijo Carlisle.

Edward arrugó la frente pero obedeció a su abuelo. Bella aceptó la caja dubitativa, debatiéndose entre el desagrado que veía en Edward y el deseo de Carlisle.

–¡Oh! –exclamó al abrir la caja y ver un impresionante collar–. ¡Es exquisito!

–Cristal veneciano antiguo –explicó Carlisle–. Era de mi bisabuela. Hasta ahora no había tenido a quién dárselo. Es para ti. Bienvenida a la familia.

Bella miró la joya con asombro. Nunca había visto nada tan bonito, y saber que las cuentas de cristal tenían cientos de años, que el collar había pasado de generación en generación lo hacía aún más especial.

–No podemos aceptarlo, _nonno _–dijo Edward.

–No te lo estoy dando a _ti _–Carlisle miró a su nieto con dureza y luego miró a Bella–. Tu esposa lo aprecia. Veo en su expresión que entiende cuál es el valor auténtico del collar.

–Edward tiene razón –dijo Bella, cerrando la caja a su pesar–. Es demasiado. Acabas de conocerme.

–Eso no importa. Ahora eres mi nieta –dijo Carlisle. Recostó la cabeza y cerró los ojos–. Estoy cansado, podéis marcharos.

Bella apretaba la caja entre sus manos mientras Edward la guió fuera del _palazzo. _Había sido una mañana llena de sorpresas.

Volvieron a casa en silencio. Bella seguía teniendo preguntas pero algunas cosas empezaban a aclararse. El abuelo de Edward era un hombre fantástico y entendía que Edward deseara hacerlo feliz. Pero no estaba siendo honesto con nadie.

–Ojalá me hubieras dicho –dijo Bella sin preámbulos, en cuanto estuvieron en su dormitorio– que la única razón por la que querías casarte conmigo era para hacer feliz a tu abuelo en sus últimos días.

–No había necesidad de complicar nuestro acuerdo –Edward no se molestó en negar la acusación–. No era asunto tuyo.

–Claro que lo era –dijo Bella–. ¡Estoy involucrada! Soy la que lleva a tu hijo, al bisnieto de Carlisle. Y soy quien pasará tiempo con él en sus últimos meses.

–Guárdate eso para el resto del mundo –le espetó Edward–. La repetición continua no lo convertirá en verdad, así que deja de intentar convencerme de que el bebé es mío.

–Pero lo _es _–protestó Bella–. Digas lo que digas _yo _no dejaré de creerlo, o de decirlo, porque es verdad.

–Mi abuelo es viejo y fragil. No vivirá mucho tiempo –Edward le dio la vuelta a la conversación de forma brutal–. Lo que necesita es _pensar _que su apellido se perpetuará. No hacer vida social contigo.

Bella lo miró con amargura. A pesar de las circunstancias, había disfrutado conociendo a Carlisle. Era un hombre maravilloso y estaba segura de que pasar tiempo con él enriquecería su vida.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! –gimó de repente. Le flaquearon las piernas y tuvo que sentarse en la cama–. Para ti esto es un acuerdo temporal. En cuanto Carlisle muera, ¡nos echarás a mí y al bebé!

Miró a Edward suplicante, desesperada por oír que se equivocaba. Pero él se limitó a mirarla con dureza.

–Tu abuelo habrá muerto feliz. Y yo ya no te seré de utilidad. Ni el bebé. ¡Por fin entiendo que lo sugirieras aún creyendo que el bebé no es tuyo!

–Era una solución práctica –dijo Edward con frialdad–. Y ahora por fin entenderás que no tiene sentido que intentes convencerme de tu inocencia. O que inicies una relación con mi abuelo. O que eches raíces en Venecia. En cuanto él muera, tú serás historia.

Bella lo miró horrorizada por la fría brutalidad de sus palabras.

–¡Eres un ser despreciable! –gritó, poniéndose en pie–. No te mereces un abuelo que te quiera tanto

–No me merecía una amante que me traicionara –sólo sus ardientes ojos verdes denotaban emoción.

Bella se quedo muda. No podía creer que Edward fuera capaz de algo así. Siempre lo había considerado un hombre justo y generoso, pero eso cambió el día que la echó por estar embarazada. Tras su propuesta de matrimonio, volvió a replantearse su opinión.

Sabía que estaba airado y molesto porque creía que lo había traicionado, pero tras esa última revelación pensó que era el hombre más bajo y vil que conocía. Sentía incredulidad y decepción.

–Dame eso –Edward le quito la caja de madera de las manos–. No puedes ponértelo.

–No me extraña que no quisieras que Carlisle me lo diera –dijo ella con amargura–. No te preocupes, no voy a robarte una valiosa joya familiar.

–Es muy antiguo y frágil –dio Edward–. La humedad de Venecia hace que las cosas se deterioren. Tendrá que revisarlo un experto para que no se rompa cuando te lo pongas.

–No me lo pondré –dijo Bella–. Era un regalo maravilloso, pero tú lo has envenenado.

Miró a Edward y notó que tenía los hombros rígidos de tensión y que un músculo palpitaba en su angulosa mandíbula. Aunque tenía los párpados entornados vio que sus ojos denotaban un profunda emoción.

Tal vez la discusión no le dejaba tan frío e indiferente como quería hacerle creer, pero eso no cambiaría sus intenciones.

–Vamos a dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros –dijo con voz acerada–. Nada de lo que has descubierto hoy cambia nuestro acuerdo. Lo has hecho muy bien con mi abuelo y seguirás representando el papel de esposa enamorada. Hasta que acabe contigo.

Bella lo miré colérica, incapaz de expresar el horror que sentía. Por lo visto pretendía que soportara las acusaciones injustas y la hostilidad. Estaba diciendo que no podía defenderse ni expresar su opinión sobre nada. Y que luego, cuando acabara con ella, la echaría de nuevo, pero esa vez con su bebé.

–Me mentiste. Me mentiste sobre crear un futuro para nuestro bebé.

–Tú mentiste primero –le devolvió Edward–. Cuando intentaste hacer pasar ese bebé como mío.

–No te importa en absoluto –la voz de Bella sonó vacía–. Dijiste que sería mejor para el bebé. ¿Pero cómo puede esto ser mejor? Me engañaste y manipulaste para que me casara contigo, yplaneabas librarte de nosotros como si fuéramos basura.

–Ahora no estoy mintiendo –dijo Edward–. Y no volveré a hablar de esto. La situación está clara y no toleraré tus desafíos ni tus continuas afirmaciones de que soy el padre de tu bebé.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio, llevándose el collar.


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 8 **

Bella contempló su salida atónita.

Sólo podía pensar en lo estúpida que había sido al confiar en Edward. Había visto su auténtica naturaleza la noche que la echo a la calle. ¿Por qué había vuelto a su vida tras ese comportamiento abominable?

Era porque había creído estar enamorada de él. Yél la había engañado y manipulado. Le había hecho creer que sería la mejor solución para ella y el bebé, cuando no le importaban nada. Sólo quería vengarse de ella por algo que ni siquiera había hecho y al mismo tiempo complacer a su abuelo.

Bella puso los brazos en jarras y resopló. No lo aceptaría. No podía retenerla en contra de sus deseos. Lo abandonaría, recuperaría su vida y arruinaría sus planes.

Sacó la maleta y empezó a meter ropa dentro. Todo: incluida ropa de alta costura y joyas. Todo lo que le había comprado. Le había dicho que eran suyas y esa vez se las llevaría.

Se detuvo de repente. No quería las cosas que había pagado él. Nunca le había importado su dinero. Sólo le había importado él. Y ahora su bebé. Si se iba, el bebé no recibiría nada. Y no se trataba de dinero, sino de ser legitimo y tener un apellido.

Su infancia había estado marcada por el hecho de que su padre se negara a reconocerla. Eso le había hecho tanto daño que había llegado a casarse con un hombre que no la quería para ahorrarle ese dolor a su bebé. Quedarse con Edward era la mejor forma de llegar a él. Era el padre del bebé y debía haber alguna manera de demostrarlo.

–Adiós, mamá –Bella se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su madre, ante el control de seguridad del aeropuerto Marco Polo.

–Pasaporte, tarjeta de embarque... –Renée comprobó que tenía los documentos necesarios en la mano y se volvió para dar un último abrazo a Bella–. Enhorabuena otra vez, cielo. Y gracias por invitarme.

–De nada –Bella sonrió con tanta calidez como pudo y le devolvió el abrazo.

–¡Me toca pasar!- Agarró el asa de su bolso de mano y avanzó hacia el control.

–¡Gracias por venir! –le gritó Bella.

Mientras veía a su madre alejarse, sintió una desagradable sensación de vacío. Quería mucho a su madre pero, dadas las circunstancias, la visita de Renée a Venecia había sido dura para Bella.

Vivir con Edward conociendo sus planes había sido difícil. Y la presencia de su madre no había facilitado las cosas.

Tras la horrible discusión en la que él había admitido que consideraba el matrimonio algo temporal, habían vuelto a la rutina anterior rápidamente. Edward había mantenido las distancias y Bella había optado por la calma. Sabía, instintivamente, que era mejor esperar el momento apropiado. Discutir con Edward no serviría para demostrar su inocencia.

Bella había invitado a su madre a pasar unos días con ellos, consciente de que era un obstáculo que debía salvar. Había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba convencer a Renée de que todo era como debía ser. Aunque eso debería haberla aliviado, el que su madre aceptara la situación tan fácilmente la molestaba.

Nunca habían estado especialmente unidas. Renée era nerviosa y excitable, era difícil llegar a conocerla. De niña, a Bella siempre le había dolido que su madre dedicase tanto tiempo y esfuerzo a los proyectos artísticos con los pacientes terminales, y en cambio se olvidara de asistir a los eventos del colegio e incluso de comprar comida para cenar.

Al ir creciendo, Bella se dijo que era la forma de sobrevivir de su madre. Estaba decepcionada con su vida y se sentía vulnerable al depender de un hombre que se avergonzaba de ella y quería mantener su existencia en secreto.

En ese momento, era Bella la vulnerable. Y aunque sabia que no podía decirle la verdad a Renée, el que su propia madre no hubiera notado que algo iba mal hería sus sentimientos.

Al principio la había excusado mentalmente. Tras pasar tantos años en el campo, era lógico que Venecia la hubiera entusiasmado. Había querido pasar todo el tiempo haciendo cosas turísticas. La habían fascinado las tradicionales mascaras venecianas que había en venta en todas partes.

No había dejado de hablar de nuevas ideas para sus proyectos artísticos y a Bella no le había costado pasar desapercibida. No había tenido que evitar preguntas respecto a su repentina boda ni al hecho de que Edward nunca estuviera en casa. Había empezado a sentirse como la mujer invisible.

Suspiró, sin poder evitar alegrarse de la partida de su madre. Tenerla allí había hecho que se sintiera más sola que nunca.

Estaban en junio y el aeropuerto era un hervidero de turistas cargados con maletas. Salió de allí y caminó a donde esperaba el barco de Edward. No tenía ganas de volver al _palazzo, _pero había prometido a Carlisle que lo visitaría antes de comer.

Edward cortó la conexión y se metió el móvil en el bolsillo. Lo alegraba que le hubieran confirmado que Renée había salido de Venecia, pero le molestaba la noticia de que Bella hubiera ido directa del aeropuerto a Ca' Salvatore.

Antes de la visita de su madre, Bella había empezado a visitar a su abuelo a diario y parecía que con la marcha de Renée volvería a esa rutina. Carlisle disfrutaba con sus visitas, así que Edward no las había impedido. Pero lo preocupaba no saber a qué estaba jugando Bella.

Tras la discusión había esperado que ella intentara abandonarlo. Pero, si acaso, se había asentado en su vida en Venecia con más empeño. No sabía qué pensaba ganar haciéndose amiga del anciano, pero no le serviría de nada. Edward seguía controlando las riendas.

-Ah, mi bella inglesita –dijo Carlisle, recostándose en el cabecero.

–Espero que no hayas estado esperándome –dijo Bella corriendo a ayudarle con las almohadas.

–Siempre te espero –Carlisle sonrió y Bella supo que no era una reprimenda. Durante las últimas semanas, sus visitas diarias a Ca' Salvatore se habían convertido en un placer para ambos.

Pero desde la llegada de su madre solo le había hecho una visita breve. La compenetración instantánea que Bella compartía con Carlisle no había surgido entre el anciano y su madre.

–Mi madre ya debe de estar en el avión –dijo Bella mirando su reloj.

–Me alegro –dijo Carlisle–. Así podrás pasar más tiempo con tu marido.

Bella parpadeó y lo miró sin saber qué decir.

–Soy viejo –dijo Carlisle–. No tengo tiempo de andar midiendo mis palabras.

–¿Acaso lo hacías cuando eras joven? –rió Bella, a pesar de que el comentario la había inquietado. Carlisle le gustaba y no imaginaba que pudiera ofenderla, por claro que hablara. Pero por supuesto no sabía, ni podía saber _nunca, _la verdad que se ocultaba tras su matrimonio con Edward.

–Hum –simuló reflexionar–. No mucho –sonrió–. Pero lo he dicho en serio.

–Edward ha estado muy ocupado –comentó Bella, mirando el fabuloso fresco de la pared–. Trabajo...

–Veo que lo amas, y que él te ama a ti –dijo Carlisle con seguridad–. Pero hay tensión entre vosotros.

–Bueno... –Bella no supo cómo responder. Carlisle había visto amor donde no lo había. Los sentimientos de Edward por ella eran los opuestos al amor, lo había dejado muy claro. Y aunque ella había creído estar enamorada de él, después de las horribles cosas que había dicho y hecho, estaría loca si volviera a abrirle su corazón.

–Tienes que arreglarlo ya –dijo Carlisle–. Mi nieto es un buen hombre, Pero es orgulloso. No dará el primer paso.

–Hablaré con él –prometió Bella, porque no podía decir otra cosa.

Bella paseó por el laberinto de callejones, dejando las fabulosas joyerías y tiendas de regalos venecianos, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera su heladería favorita llamó su atención. Tenía hambre, pero no le apetecía comer. Pensaba en la promesa que le había hecho a Carlisle. Y también en su madre.

Vivir siguiendo las normas de Charlie Morton había hecho mucho daño a Renée. Había perdido su confianza y su independencia. La vida llego a asustarla tanto que se sumergió en proyecto tras proyecto, y eso a su vez le había impedido tener una relación adecuada con su hija.

Eso era lo que más asustaba a Bella. Quería a su madre y sabía que su amor era correspondido, pero Renée ni siquiera había notado que Bella se estaba enfrentando a la mayor crisis de su vida. No iba a permitir que su bebé creciera así: sin padre y con una madre de espíritu tan erosionado que no podía comunicarse con su hija.

Bella se había casado con Edward por el bien del bebé. Eso no había cambiado. Pero Edward seguía negándose a reconocerlo como suyo, y si no conseguía que viera la verdad, pronto se encontraría sola de nuevo y sin oportunidad de hablar con él.

Inspiró profundamente y se preparó para mantener una conversación seria con Edward, quisiera él o no.

Edward volvió tarde de la oficina esa noche. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio cuidadosamente, esperando ver a Bella quieta en la cama como un ratoncito, simulando estar dormida. Lo sorprendió verla sentada en un sillón leyendo una novela. Ella dejó el libro, se puso de pie y se alisó la falda del vestido color moka.

–Tenemos que hablar –dijo, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y enderezando los hombros.

–¿De qué? –Edward cruzó la habitación y dejó la chaqueta en una silla.

–Sobre nosotros. Sobre nuestro matrimonio.

–No hay un «nosotros» –dijo él, cortante.

–Pero hay un «nuestro» bebé –replicó ella.

–Creí que habías entendido que no debías alegar eso nunca más –Edward alzó la mano y se aflojó la corbata de seda. Su ira por la traición irguió la cabeza de nuevo–. No quiero volver a repetírtelo.

–¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? –sonaba serena, pero Edward vio el rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

–Porque me traicionaste.

–Cuando me propusiste matrimonio dijiste que era por el bien del bebé –insistió ella–. Pero era mentira. Sabes lo horrible que fue para mí saber que mi padre no me quería. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu bebé? Es imperdonable.

–_No _es mi bebé –casi rugió Edward.

La emoción que oía en la voz de ella le ponía los nervios de punta. Era _ella _quien había hecho algo imperdonable. El lo había hecho todo por su familia, por su abuelo.

–No sé qué más decir para convencerte –Bella lo miró sintiéndose impotente además de desconsolada.

Si no podía demostrarle que era inocente, no tenía sentido quedarse en Venecia. Había sido un error quedarse. Debería dejar de luchar, volver a Londres y ver si su antiguo jefe le permitía solicitar de nuevo el puesto. Deseó no haber rechazado la oportunidad cuando la tuvo.

–No digas nada –Edward escrutaba su rostro con expresión tensa–. No hago más que repetírtelo,

–Desearía poder hacer algo para convencerte de que no te fui infiel. Si supiera _por qué _crees que no eres el padre...

Ella vio un destello de emoción en sus ojos verdes y sombríos. Una emoción cruda que debería ser tan doloroso experimentar como era verla. Un músculo empezó a latir en su mentón y ella, sin pensarlo, alzó la mano para tocarle el rostro.

Sintió una oleada de tensión sexual y retiró la mano. Pero vio en los ojos de Edward que él había sentido lo mismo que ella.

–¿No podemos dejar atrás la ira y la desconfianza? –le preguntó con voz serena, aunque tenia el corazón desbocado por la palpable corriente eléctrica que había entre ellos–. No podemos dar marcha atrás y cambiar lo que ya ha ocurrido, pero podríamos intentar llevarnos bien. Tal vez así llegues a confiar en mí de nuevo.

Se dijo que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado sincera y abierta sobre su deseo de que Edward reconociera su hijo. Pero habían sido las mentiras y la deshonestidad lo que los había llevado a esa situación, en la que era imposible llegar a él y no tenía sentido que siguiera a su lado.

–¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? –los labios de Edward se curvaron con una sonrisa depredadora–. No me has convencido con tu estrategia emocional y ¿ahora intentas persuadirme de una forma más básica?

–¡Nunca haría eso! –Bella enrojeció al comprender lo que estaba insinuando Edward.

–¿No me estás ofreciendo sexo para manipularme? –se acercó, alzó la mano e imitó la caricia de Bella. Excepto que él no retiró la mano, sino que la hundió en su sedoso cabello. Bella se estremeció en respuesta. Pero no podía permitir que siguiera pensando lo peor de ella en todos los sentidos.

–Decía que tal vez podríamos encontrar la forma de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, tender puentes. Acabar con las hostilidades.

–Me gustaría tender puentes –dijo Edward poniendo la otra mano en su cintura y atrayéndola contra él para que sintiera su erección. Bella sabía de qué clase de puente hablaba, y también lo deseaba.

–No, no me refiero a eso –dijo Bella, a pesar de cuánto deseaba a Edward–. Intento encontrar la manera de llegar a una tregua, una vía de comunicación.

–Tienes razón, siempre nos comunicamos muy bien sexualmente –murmuró Edward en su oreja. Apartó su cabello y le besó el cuello.

–No hablaba de eso –tragó aire e intentó que no le temblara la voz. Era difícil mientras la lengua de Edward trazaba un delicioso camino hacia su clavícula.

–Da igual de lo que hablaras –dijo Edward–. Es lo que deseas. Ambos lo deseamos.

–Sí –Bella no pudo resistir más la oleada de pasión. No quería luchar. Cerró los ojos y se rindió.

Alzó los brazos hasta su cuello y atrajo su rostro. El respondió de inmediato. Acarició sus labios con la lengua y luego la introdujo en su boca. Ella sintió que se diluía en sus brazos, maravillada por la sensual caricia de su lengua.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos y acarició su mandíbula con los dedos. La intoxicaba sentir sus duros rasgos masculinos. Quería tocarlo por todas partes, hasta volverlo loco de deseo.

Interrumpió el beso y lo miró con anhelo, perdiéndose en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes. Él, con un movimiento fluido, le bajó la cremallera del vestido. Ella se estremeció, esperando sentir la caricia de sus manos en la espalda; pero él le retiró el vestido de los hombros y lo bajó para descubrir su pecho.

–Tus senos están más grandes –murmuró Edward trazando su forma por encima del encaje y llevando las manos a su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador.

–Un poco, creo –corroboró Bella, tragando aire. El se deshizo de la prenda y la hizo retroceder hasta que estuvo sentada en la cama. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y capturó un pezón con la boca.

–¡Oh! –gritó Bella. O el embarazo había sensibilizado sus senos, o su cuerpo llevaba demasiado tiempo sin disfrutar de las atenciones de Edward. Lo cierto era que sintió un intenso placer y se tensó con la necesidad de sentir mucho más.

Edward, que siempre parecía saber exactamente lo que su cuerpo anhelaba, avanzó entre sus piernas y levantó el vestido por encima de sus caderas.

Su lengua seguía acariciando su duro pezón, provocando sensaciones increíbles. Bella apenas lo notó cuando él se apartó y le bajó las bragas de un tirón. Un segundo después, abandonó el pezón y bajó la cabeza a su entrepierna.

–¡Edward! –gimió Bella al comprender lo que iba a hacer. En ese momento su boca entró en contacto con el punto más sensible de su anatomía.

No era la primera vez que la besaba ahí, ni que utilizaba su lengua en su epicentro del deseo. Pero su cuerpo nunca había respondido con tanta intensidad.

Comenzó a jadear y se le nubló la mente. Solo era consciente de la espiral ascendente de deseo y pasión. Era casi insoportable. Se movió bajo su boca, e intentó mover las manos para sujetar su cabeza, pero aún tenía los brazos atrapados en las mangas del vestido. No tuvo más remedio que rendirse a la corriente desbocada de sensaciones que la asolaba.

Edward llevó las manos a sus pechos y ella volvió a gritar. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama mientras ola tras ola de puro éxtasis la arrastraban a un orgasmo más potente que ninguno en su vida.

Apenas empezaba a iniciar el descenso de ese paraíso cuando Edward se colocó sobre ella. De alguna manera, se había desvestido y había desplazado a Bella hacia arriba en la cama, liberando sus brazos.

Sin esperar un segundo, la penetró profundamente. Ella emitió un gemido increíble y volvió a entregarse a un milagro de placer. Alzó las rodillas y ladeó las caderas, impaciente por sentir cómo su dura carne la llenaba por completo. Se aferró a sus musculosos hombros mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez.

Edward apoyó la boca en su cuello y sintió su aliento ardiente y agitado. Ella gemía con cada movimiento, siguiendo su ritmo, perdida en la descarga de pasión desinhibida que azotaba su cuerpo.

Sus músculos internos se aferraban a él y una vez más volvió a sentirse al borde del placer absoluto.

–¡Edward! –gritó su nombre y después empezó a sollozar y a repetirlo una y otra vez.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y los ojos cerrados, pero las lágrimas surcaban su mejillas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con los espasmos de un orgasmo que parecía infinito.

Oyó un grito cuando Edward alcanzó su propia liberación. Se alzó sobre ella y se quedó inmóvil un momento. Luego se entregó al placer.

Bella tardó mucho en volver al mundo real. Nunca había experimentado nada tan intenso, ni respondido tan rápida y descontroladamente al sexo.

Apenas había habido caricias previas. No las había necesitado, ni querido. Con un solo contacto había estado lista para él, estallando de deseo. Volvió la cabeza y vio que él, a su lado, la contemplaba.

–¿Ha sido demasiado brusco? –preguntó él. Se puso de costado y posó una mano en su vientre.

Bella arrugó la frente y se sobresaltó al comprender a qué se refería. Instintivamente, se apoyó en los codos y miró su cuerpo. La sorprendió ver el vestido enredado y aplastado alrededor de su cintura, dejando a la vista sus senos y el vértice de sus piernas.

–No, no creo –contestó. Tenía la vista clavada en la mano clara apoyada en la suave curva de su vientre, medio tapada por el vestido. Sentía el calor de su palma en la piel.

–¿_Tú _estás bien? –Edward alzó la mano para limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro.

–Sí–dijo Bella. De repente, se sentía vulnerable y expuesta ante Edward. El sabía lo intensa que había sido su respuesta al sexo y el calor de su mano empezaba a excitarla de nuevo.

–Nunca habías llorado antes –dijo él, retirándole el pelo del rostro húmedo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y comprendió una asombrosa verdad. Había intentado cerrarle el corazón, pero su cuerpo siempre había sido fiel a sus sentimientos más profundos. Se había abierto a él, anhelado fundirse con su cuerpo.

_Porque lo amaba. _

A pesar de todo, no había dejado de amarlo. Y si no intentaba esconderlo, Edward pronto comprendería la humillante verdad.

–Tal vez echaba de menos el sexo –dijo con voz ligera–. O puede que sea el embarazo. Dicen que vuelve a las mujeres más ardientes.

No era una respuesta típica de ella y se tensó, temiendo que Edward cuestionara sus palabras.

–Siempre fuiste ardiente –Se arrodilló sobre ella, agarró el vestido arrugado y se lo bajó–. Así está mejor, así es como más me gustas. Vestida solo con tu glorioso cabello rizado.

–Creí que te gustaba liso –se obligó a decir Bella, aunque lloraba por dentro. El sólo veía una mujer desnuda con quien compartir su cama. Ella veía a un hombre que nunca correspondería a su amor–. Siempre me lo he alisado por ti.

–¿Por qué? –Edward se tumbó de espaldas y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él, de modo que su largo cabello cayera sobre su musculoso torso–. ¿Que te hizo pensar eso?

–Algo que dijiste... un cumplido –contestó Bella, recordando una de sus primeras citas, en la que habían hecho un trayecto en góndola. El la había abrazado y deslizado la mano por su cabello diciendo que era como hilos de chocolate y parecía un amanecer de invierno reflejado en el agua de la laguna.

–No lo recuerdo.

Oír eso la cortó como un cuchillo. Se había acostumbrado a alisarse el pelo basándose en ese bello cumplido. Pero para él no había significado nada.

–Ahora me gusta así. Salvaje y apasionado, como tú.

Bella bajó el rostro para ocultar su expresión. Acababa de comprender que amaba a Edward. Él, sin embargo demostraba con cada frase lo poco que significaba para él.

–Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar –dijo Bella con voz temblorosa, que esperó él achacara al deseo. Para sobrevivir a ese matrimonio, tendría que escudar su corazón y ocultar sus sentimientos.

–¿Que quieres hacer ahora? –dijo Edward, deslizando las manos por sus caderas y atrayéndola hacia su erección.

–No hablar –dijo Bella inclinándose para lamerle el cuello. Sus pezones se tensaron al rozar su pecho y sintió que el deseo volvía crecer, paliando el dolor que sentía su corazón.

No quería oír nada más que le recordara lo poco que significaba para él. Incluso antes de creer que lo había traicionado.

El lo había sido todo para ella. Y seguía siéndolo.

* * *

Bueno, falta poco. Unos cuantos capítulos más. Como ya dije, son en total, doce capítulos y un epilogo. Gracias por los reviews, las alerta y los favoritos!


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 9 **

Bella seguía dormida cuando Edward se vistió para ir a trabajar. Se movió sin hacer ruido para no despertarla. Era la primera vez desde que había vuelto a Venecia que la veía dormir profundamente. La mayoría de las mañanas ya se había levantado cuando él se preparaba para ir a trabajar. Y la mayoría de las noches, aunque estuviera en la cama simulando dormir, estaba inquieta.

Se dio la vuelta, llevó la mano a la almohada y le dio la vuelta para acurrucarse de nuevo. Edward sonrió. Incluso dormida le gustaba el lado frío de la almohada. Era una criatura de sangre tan caliente que siempre buscaba cosas frías. Agua con hielo, helado.

Desde que estaba embarazada, era como si un horno diminuto brillara en su interior. Se preguntó cómo aguantaría cuando llegara el verano. Tendría que llevarla a la finca de Veneto. O incluso a su refugio en las montañas. Pero sin perder de vista la atención médica, no podía permitir que les ocurriera nada a ella y al bebe.

Por primera vez en meses se permitió contemplarla de verdad, sabiendo que ella no lo vería. Estaba de costado, con una pierna encogida y la otra estirada. Parecía una gacela en el punto más alto de un grácil salto.

Sintió una inesperada desazón y reconoció a que se debía: había echado de menos a Bella y lo que creía que habían compartido antes de descubrir su traición.

Ese matrimonio tenía el único fin de satisfacer el deseo de Carlisle: morir sabiendo que su legado no moriría con él. Pero si seguía el curso de la noche anterior, iba a ser mucho más placentero de lo que había esperado.

Bella durmió hasta tarde y se despertó envuelta en un resplandor de lánguida satisfacción sensual. Se estiró y se sorprendió al ver la hora que era. Tras la total desinhibición que le había mostrado a Edward la noche anterior, se alegró de que ya no estuviera allí. No sabía si estaba lista para verlo cara a cara.

Llenó la bañera, se recogió el pelo sobre la cabeza y se sumergió en un sensual baño de burbujas. Se sonrojóal pensar en lo apasionada que había sido con él. Sus caricias la habían encendido. Habían hecho el amor muchas veces antes, pero nunca había sido tan intenso. Tal vez su cuerpo había querido hacerle saber que lo amaba.

Hasta la noche anterior su mente había rechazado esa realidad. Pero era imposible cambiar la realidad de sus sentimientos diciéndose lo que debía creer. Su corazón seguía sabiendo la verdad.

Sin embargo, amarlo la hacia vulnerable. Suspiró y salió de la bañera. No podía permitir que él conociera sus auténticos sentimientos.

Se secó y se vistió para ir a ver a Carlisle. Le gustaba ponerse guapa para él. No veía a demasiada gente y solía alabar su apariencia.

Captó su imagen en el espejo y se detuvo. Sus ojos brillaban, tenía las mejillas encendidas y su pelo caía sobre los hombros en un alboroto de rizos.

¡No podía ir a ver a Carlisle así! El astuto anciano adivinaría de inmediato a qué se debía el cambio. Se sentiría como una virgen después de la noche de bodas, preguntándose si todo el mundo adivinaría lo que había experimentado solo con verla.

Se sentó ante el tocador para alisarse el pelo. Edward había dicho que le gustaba rizado y, si volvía a alisarlo, podía darle la impresión de que su opinión le daba igual. Por otro lado, no quería que pensara que se lo dejaba al natural para complacerlo.

Al final optó por peinarse como había hecho desde que regresó a Venecia. No podía perder tiempo pensando en tonterías. Era más importante prepararse por si el anciano le preguntaba si había aclarado las cosas con Edward y puesto punto final a la tensión.

Por suerte, Carlisle estaba cansado, y pasó gran parte de la visita dormitando. Cuando se despertaba le hablaba de la inundación de 1966. Habían pasado más de cuarenta años, pero describió con viveza y todo lujo de detalles cómo el nivel del mar había subido dos metros, inundando la planta baja de Ca' Salvatore y causando grandes daños en la ciudad.

Mientras volvía a casa, Bella reflexionó sobre su amistad con Carlisle. Según sus médicos, no viviría mucho, pero Bella daba gracias por cada minuto que pasaba con él. La había aceptado en su familia y sus historias sobre su vida y la ciudad significaban mucho para ella.

Pasara lo que pasara con Edward, en el futuro le contaría a su hijo lo feliz que había sido Carlisle al saber que su bisnieto estaba en camino. Le contaría sus historias para que supiera cosas de su familia italiana, incluso si Edward se negaba a reconocerlo.

Edward paseaba impaciente por el despacho. Había vuelto a casa para ver a Bella, pero ella no había regresado de visitar a su abuelo. Se retrasaba y necesitaba verla de inmediato.

Había pasado la mañana distraído y al final se había rendido al deseo de volver a casa y seducirla.

El sexo con Bella siempre había sido bueno, la noche anterior lo había llevado a otro nivel. Había sido increíble y no podía dejar de rememorarlo. Fue hacia la ventana y se maldijo por su falta de control.

Se preguntó por qué permitía que Bella lo afectara tanto. Tal vez se debiera a que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una mujer y la noche anterior había recordado a su cuerpo lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Miró su reloj, preguntándose cuándo regresaría. Pensó en salir a buscarla, pero podía regresar por varios caminos distintos. De repente, se preguntó por qué visitaba a Carlisle a diario, sabiendo que eso no incidiría en su futuro. ¿Que pretendía ganar con eso?

No había impedido las visitas porque su abuelo disfrutaba con ellas. Pero lo sorprendía que Bella pareciera disfrutar tanto como él.

No era como ninguna otra mujer a la que hubiera conocido. No parecía interesada en su riqueza ni en su estatus; solo le pedía que pasara tiempo con ella. Como eso le hacía cuestionarse ciertas cosas, enterró el pensamiento en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

Bella llego a casa más tarde de lo habitual. Cuando subía las escaleras hacia el _palazzo, _tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo observada.

–Te he estado esperando.

Sobresaltada, se detuvo y alzó la cabeza. Edward estaba en la puerta de su despacho. Verlo apoyado en el umbral, rezumando seguridad y atractivo sexual por cada poro de su increíble cuerpo, le aceleró el pulso. Una bandada de mariposas aleteó dentro de su estómago.

–He ido a visitar a tu abuelo –tragó saliva al notar que su voz sonaba ronca.

–¿Cómo estaba? –el sedoso acento italiano fue como una caricia para Bella, que sintió que su compostura se fundía y disolvía, llevándose sus defensas.

–Bien, pero muy cansado. Me ha hablado de la riada –empezó a subir la escalera hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Contempló cómo se quitaba la chaqueta oscura y se aflojaba la corbata. No parecía dispuesto a mantener su aspecto inmaculado mucho tiempo. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y lo apartó de su rostro perfecto. Era la viva imagen de la salud y el vigor. Sus intensos ojos verdes la escrutaban y ella sintió que su piel se templaba con la caricia de sus ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Llegó al último escalón y él no se movió. Ella se planteó si evitarlo y seguir andando, pero era difícil moverse o pensar en algo que no fuera Edward. El calor de su cuerpo traspasaba la tela del vestido y su respiración le acariciaba los oídos.

Su aroma la envolvía como un velo. Una potente mezcla de masculinidad y colonia exótica, pura esencia de hombre, que la mareaba.

El puso las manos en su cintura y el impacto fue instantáneo. Una corriente de electricidad que pasó de uno a otro. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos de par en par. El descendió hacia su boca, expresando sus intenciones sin dejar lugar a duda.

La respiración de ella se volvió entrecortada. Asomó la punta de la lengua y se humedeció los labios, ya rojos y sensibles, anticipando su beso.

–He vuelto a casa para hacerte el amor.

Sus palabras fueron como fuego que fundió sus últimas defensas y azuzaron las llamas de su deseo. Alzó la mirada hacia él, consciente de que debía llevar lo que deseaba escrito en la cara.

Edward dio un paso atrás y le hizo entrar en el estudio. La puerta se cerró de golpe y él echo el pestillo.

–No he podido dejar de pensar en ayer por la noche –dijo, abrazándola.

–Yo también he pensado en eso –a Bella le tembló la voz. El ya había encontrado los diminutos botones de perla que cerraban la delantera de su vestido y empezaba a desabrocharlos.

–Fue increíble –Edward agarró el bajo del vestido y se lo sacó por la cabeza. Lo dejó a un lado y empezó a acariciar su piel desnuda, haciéndole temblar.

Bella lo miró con ojos nublados por la excitación. Ese hombre increíble iba a hacerle el amor. Tenía el corazón desbocado y le temblaban las piernas, igual que la noche anterior. Sólo había hecho falta que la tocara para encender un fuego en su interior.

Alzó las manos y empezó a tirar de su ropa. El, sabiendo lo que quería, se desnudó rápidamente.

Ella admiró su magnífico cuerpo, pura perfección masculina, antes de que su erección la atrajera como un imán. Quería y necesitaba tocarlo. Rodeó su miembro con los dedos y empezó a mover la mano como sabía que a él le gustaba.

La respiración de él se agitó de inmediato, adquiriendo un ritmo irregular. Ladeó la cabeza y ella, al ver que se lamía los labios, sintió un irresistible deseo de besarlo. Sin soltarlo, se acercó más. Se puso de puntillas y lo atrajo hacia su boca.

El la besó con hambre y pasión, devastando su boca con intimidad erótica, mientras ella seguía acariciándolo y percibiendo su reacción al movimiento de sus dedos a través de su beso. De repente, él se apartó, tomó aire y agarró su muñeca para detenerla.

–No más. Ahora no –jadeó. Ella entendió lo que quería decir. Quería que durase más para ambos.

Abrió la mano, casi con pesar, pero él la acercó y le dio la vuelta para alzar su cabello y besar su nuca.

–Eres bellísima –murmuró antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja–. Mírate en el espejo. Quiero que veas lo mismo que yo.

Ella alzó la mirada y contempló su reflejo. El estaba detrás de ella rodeándola posesivamente; ella solo llevaba un sujetador y braguitas de encaje y una reluciente cascada de pelo caoba.

Vio como las manos de él se movían hacia la parte delante de su cuerpo. Observar y sentir al mismo tiempo era muy extraño. El deslizó una gran mano bajo el encaje de su sujetador. El pezón se tensó contra la palma de su mano y él bajó el encaje para liberar su seno.

Ella sintió una corriente erótica. Moldeado desde abajo, su seno se alzó hacia el espejo; el pezón era un capullo rosado y tenso que atraía la mirada.

–¿Te hago daño? –susurró él contra su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento.

–No –movió la cabeza, consciente de su seno, de la tensión del pezón que anhelaba ser tocado.

El deslizó la mano bajo el otro pecho y lo liberó también. Los dos pechos se alzaron, tensos y llenos, esperando la caricia de las manos de Edward.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Edward empezó a masajearlos con las palmas de las manos, haciéndole gemir y arquear la espalda animándolo. Cuando apretó sus pezones, gimió y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en sus hombros.

–Mírate –ronroneó él–. Eres bellísima.

Ella abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver como su mano derecha soltaba un pecho y se deslizaba por encima de su estómago y seguía hacia abajo.

Contuvo el aliento, esperando su diestra caricia. Tenía la piel sonrosada y sus ojos brillaban. El introdujo los dedos bajo el encaje de sus braguitas y localizó el punto central de su deseo.

Un instante después su cuerpo se perdió en un estallido de maravillosas sensaciones. Gimió y se apoyó contra él mientras seguía acariciándola.

Basculó las caderas, restregándose contra su mano mientras las sensaciones se intensificaban. Se removió en sus brazos, casi como si quisiera detenerlo, pero eso era lo último que quería. La había llevado casi hasta la cima y necesitaba llegar al final para liberar la tensión que se volvía insoportable.

Como si quisiera demostrar lo bien sincronizados que estaban sus cuerpos, la soltó un momento para bajarle las braguitas del todo. Después la dobló sobre el enorme escritorio forrado de cuero.

Ella aún no había captado su intención cuando lo sintió empujar desde atrás. Tenía las piernas entreabiertas y se dejó caer hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos en el escritorio. El agarró sus caderas para equilibrarla y la penetró con un movimiento fluido.

Bella dejó escapar el aire de golpe al sentir una oleada de placer. Se sentía viva y todo su cuerpo pulsaba. Cuando él empezó a moverse, retirándose y entrando de nuevo, se perdió en la marea de sensaciones. Su corazón latía desbocado y en sus oídos tronaba el rumor de la sangre. Era imposible pensar cuando la dominaba la increíble experiencia de sentir a Edward moviéndose dentro de ella.

Se echo sobre el escritorio y apoyó la cabeza en los brazos. Edward la sujetaba desde atrás, buscando el mayor contacto posible con cada movimiento. Las piernas no la sostenían, era Edward quien lo hacía.

Inició un vuelo en espiral ascendente hacia el éxtasis, hasta que de repente su mundo estalló convirtiéndose en un universo tachonado de estrellas.

Edward la acompañó un segundo después, gritando su nombre y apretándola más fuerte mientras se convulsionaba con un poderoso orgasmo.

Bella estaba sobre su pecho en el sofá de cuero del estudio, envuelta en el glorioso resplandor de la satisfacción sexual. No había esperado volver a casa y encontrarse con eso, pero no tenía ninguna queja.

–Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo –dijo Edward, pasando los dedos por su largo y cremoso muslo.

–Podemos compensarlo –Bella le sonrió con timidez–. Sobre todo si vienes a casa a comer a diario.

–No he venido a comer –dijo Edward acariciando su cuerpo con la vista. Deslizó una mano bajo su muslo colocó la pierna sobre su regazo, de modo que volvió a estar abierta a sus caricias–. Hoy no volveré a la oficina. Me he tomado la tarde libre.

Bella sintió otro pinchazo de deseo, a pesar de que había estado totalmente satisfecha un momento antes.

–¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso, con solo una mirada? –susurró ella, consciente de que su piel volvía a sonrojarse con un rubor de excitación.

–¿Hacerte qué? –bromeó él, alzando la mano para apartar su cabello y dejar sus senos a la vista. Los pezones se tensaron como si buscaran su atención.

–Encenderme –musitó ella–. Hacer que te desee con cada fibra de mí ser.

–Tal vez porque eso es lo mismo que me ocurre a mí cuando te miro –tocó su rostro con ternura y ella vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad.

En ese segundo, Bella supo que acababan de compartir un momento poderoso. Parecía que fuera la primera vez que habían sido totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro.

Sólo se trataba de un aspecto de su relación, la parte física. Pero era importante. Se sentía mucho más unida a Edward que el día anterior. Y tal vez siguieran acercándose cada vez que hicieran el amor.

–Ni siquiera necesito verte para desearte –dijo Edward–. Pensar en ti basta para excitarme. Esta mañana no he podido trabajar ni un momento.

–¿En serio? _–_preguntóBella con timidez–. Siempre había pensado que Edward siempre mantenía el control en cualquier situación.

–Basta de conversación –la voz de Edward sonó ronca y grave mientras la sentaba sobre él–. Esta vez iremos mucho más lento.


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 10**

-Gracias por acompañarme –dijo Bella, cuando salían del hospital tras la ecografía.

–No tienes por qué agradecérmelo –Edward le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar al barco–. Era mi deber.

Bella lo miró, pero el destello del agua la deslumbró y no pudo leer su expresión. Durante la ecografía había estado frío y distante, una actitud muy distinta a la de las dos últimas semanas. Desde que habían hecho el amor apenas existía tensión entre ellos.

Pensó, con tristeza, que seguramente era porque lo único que hacían juntos era hacer el amor. Al principio se había alegrado por su nueva intimidad y disfrute mutuo. Era un amante sorprendente y generoso que la trataba como a una princesa.

Cada vez que lo miraba el corazón le daba un vuelco y su amor por él había seguido creciendo, un preciado secreto de su corazón. Pero el tiempo pasaba y necesitaba más. Quería poder compartir con él algo más que el sexo.

Sería fantástico poder hablar con él, mantener una conversación real. En cuanto iniciaba algo que no fuera una conversación de cama, él la silenciaba. Con un beso, una caricia o sugiriendo algo deliciosamente exquisito que deseaba hacer con su cuerpo.

–¿Te molestó que preguntara el sexo del bebé? –sacó las gafas de sol del bolso. Quería poder interpretar su expresión, saber cómo se sentía.

–A mi abuelo le agradara que sea un niño –el tono de su voz no reveló su estado de ánimo.

–¿Quieres alguna? –pregunto ella, alzando las fotos del feto que le había dado el ecógrafo.

–Estoy seguro de que a mi abuelo le gustará verlas todas –sacó el móvil del bolsillo y lo encendió para ver si había recibido alguna llamada o mensaje mientras estaban en el hospital–. Guárdalas.

Bella lo miró en silencio. La brisa alborotaba su pelo cobrizo y hacia que su chaqueta se agitara, pero tenía el rostro rígido como una estatua. No parecía enfadado, sino más bien carente de toda emoción.

Ella sabía que debía ser duro para él creer que el niño no era suyo. Seguía sin saber por qué, pero tras la intimidad que habían adquirido últimamente, al menos en el dormitorio, le parecía fatal que siguiera creyendo algo que no era cierto.

Unos minutos después se encontraban en el Gran Canal. Aunque había estado allí multitud de veces, Bella no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por los magníficos edificios que bordeaban el agua. Carlisle había empezado a contarle la fascinante historia de los _palazzo _que se veían desde su dormitorio.

–He pensado que tal vez te gustaría pasar por Ca' Masen –dijo Edward–. A no ser que estés cansada y prefieras que te deje en casa antes de ir a la oficina.

–Prefiero visitar a Carlisle –dijo Bella–. Quiero ver su rostro cuando sepa que tendrá un bisnieto –miró a Edward de reojo, incómoda al comparar el placer de su abuelo con el obvio desinterés de Edward.

–Seguramente empezará a elegir nombres. Nombres tradicionales, adecuados para el nuevo Masen –contestó Edward–. Pero no te preocupes. No le pondremos al niño un nombre que no te guste.

Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo miró con interés. Justo cuando pensaba que mostraba tanta emoción y comprensión como una estatua de mármol, volvía a sorprenderla. Era la primera vez que expresaba que tendría en cuenta sus sentimientos.

–Me gustaría elegir un nombre que haga feliz a Carlisle –dijo ella. Lo cierto era que la emocionaba saber que el bisabuelo de su hijo lo quería de verdad y quería llamarlo siguiendo la tradición familiar. Pero era un pensamiento agridulce, dado que Edward no sentía lo mismo que su abuelo.

–Esta noche volveré tarde –dijo Edward, saltando del barco para ayudar a Bella a bajar ante el embarcadero de Ca' Masen–. Tengo trabajo retrasado.

Bella observó como el barco se reincorporaba al Grand Canal. Se había sentido muy feliz en la ecografía, viendo las imágenes de su bebé. Pero el peso de la tristeza empezaba a descender sobre ella.

Había sido maravilloso volver a pasar tiempo con Edward durante las últimas dos semanas. Había intentado no pensar en el futuro, diciéndose que la intimidad que habían redescubierto la ayudaría a restablecer la confianza de él en ella.

Pero su reacción a la ecografía había dejado claro que no había cambiado nada. Ni siquiera ver el diminuto bebé lo había ablandado.

Las semanas siguientes siguieron la misma pauta. Parecía imposible que Bella pasara tiempo con Edward sin terminar en sus brazos.

Cada vez se enamoraba más de él y una diminuta semilla de esperanza había arraigado en su corazón. Si pudiera convencerlo de su inocencia, tal vez todo iría bien entre ellos, dentro y fuera del dormitorio.

Según avanzó el embarazo, su vida adoptó una rutina similar a la que había seguido cuando Bella llegó a Venecia a vivir con Edward. Empezó a pasear con ella por la ciudad y a llevarla a restaurantes, dándole por fin la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Pero, aunque era lo que llevaba deseando semanas, sabía que tenia que ir despacio, mantener las conversaciones en terreno neutral. Estaba intentando cimentar lo que sería la vida futura de su hijo mientras tuviera la oportunidad. No podía arriesgarse a estropearlo todo con un comentario desafortunado.

Una noche, él la sorprendió llevándola a Jacob's. Era la primera vez desde la terrible discusión en la que Edward había expresado sus sospechas sobre él.

Se tensó inconscientemente cuando entraron. Era terrible que la hubiera llevado allí, sobre todo cuando últimamente se llevaban tan bien. Jacob haría algún comentario y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Edward.

–¡Bella, Edward! –Jacob fue hacia ellos e hizo una extravagante reverencia–. Me alegra veros después de tanto tiempo.

–Jacob –Edward saludó al dueño del restaurante con voz neutra.

–_Mamma mia! ¡_Enhorabuena! –exclamó, contemplando el abultado vientre de Bella.

–Gracias –Edward condujo a Bella a la mesa y leapartó la silla él mismo.

–Me alegra verte de nuevo en Venecia tras la última vez –dijo Jacob, dirigiéndose a Bella. Luego miró a Edward y sus ojos destellaron con un brillo protector–. Debió de preocuparte mucho pensar en tu amor recorriendo sola las calles una noche fría y neblinosa.

Era el comentario que Bella había temido. Se había esforzado mucho para arreglar las cosas con Edward, por el bien de su hijo nonato y por su propia felicidad. En ese momento, le pareció más fácil asumir la culpa para que Jacob no pensara lo peor de Edward.

–Fue un tonto malentendido –barbotó Bella.

–No, era mi responsabilidad –dijo Edward con calma, poniendo su mano sobre la de Bella–. Quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de Bella cuando yo no lo hice.

–Debes de estar encantado de tenerla de vuelta –dijo Jacob. Seguía teniendo una mirada suspicaz y Bella deseó poder cambiar de tema.

–Es... fantástico estar aquí –balbució.

–Ahora es mi esposa –añadió Edward, con voz grave.

–_Molte congratulazioni! _–Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja y su severidad se esfumó. Llamó a un camarero para que llevara una botella de Prosecco.

Bella sintió la presión de la mano de Edward y miró su rostro. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, pero no pudo leer su expresión. ¿Intentaba decirle que no creía que hubiera tenido una aventura con Jacob?

Tal vez solo quería que entendiera que, a pesar de que la consideraba infiel, si no con Jacob con otro, simularía para garantizar la felicidad de su abuelo.

Les sirvieron vino y siguió una serie de brindis por los recién casados, así que dejó de pensar en eso.

–Tienes un aspecto terrible –dijo Edward, ayudándola a subir los últimos escalones y conduciéndola al sofá del estudio.

–Gracias –Bella intentó sonreír, pero no se sentía bien.

–Llamaré al medico –dijo Edward, arrodillándose ante ella para mirarla bien.

–No hace falta_. _Fui a revisión hace dos días. Todo va bien, me acaloré volviendo de Ca' Masen.

Edward juró entre dientes y fue a la zona del bar para prepararle un vaso de agua mineral con hielo.

–Perdona –dijo, ofreciéndoselo–. Debí pensar en traerte algo de beber inmediatamente.

–No importa –la emocionó su preocupación–. Necesitaba sentarme antes que nada.

–No deberías caminar con este calor. Tienes que descansar unos días. Cuando te recuperes, si quiere ir a visitar a mi abuelo, debes hacerlo en barco.

–No necesito descansar unos días –protestó Bella–. Mañana estaré bien. Y necesito andar para hacer algo de ejercicio, eso es bueno.

–Voy a llamar al medico –afirmó él–. Quiero enterarme yo mismo de lo que te conviene. No permitiré que hagas más de lo necesario.

Bella lo miró con asombro y consternación. Embarazada de siete meses aún estaría trabajando a tiempo completo, si no tuviera el privilegio de estar casada con un hombre rico.

–Tienes los tobillos hinchados –Edward se inclinó para quitarle las sandalias–. ¿Eso es normal?

–Creo que sí –dijo Bella. Edward empezó a masajearle los pies para borrar las marcas dejadas por las tiras de las sandalias y luego siguió subiendo hasta las rodillas–. A no ser que sea excesivo. La comadrona siempre lo comprueba, pero no sé qué significa.

–Se lo preguntaré al medico.

–En serio, ya estoy bien –protestó Bella. El vaso de agua la había refrescado y se sentía mejor. Más que mejor. Sentir los dedos de Edward empezaba a disparar su libido. Estar en el tercer trimestre de embarazo no había disminuido su deseo físico por él–. Pero creo que estaría mejor si me refrescara en la ducha.

Edward la alzó en sus fuertes brazos y la subió al dormitorio. La llevó al cuarto de baño y la dejó en el suelo de mármol. Estaba deliciosamente frío y, como siempre que estaba junto a Edward, Bella sintió plena conciencia de su propio cuerpo. Cada milímetro de su piel anhelaba tocarlo o ser tocado por él.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó él. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y Bella adivinó que sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba.

–Me encantaría algo de ayuda –trago aire mientras él abría la ducha. Luego, se agachó, agarró el bajo del amplio vestido de verano y se lo sacó por la cabeza.

Él se libró de su ropa rápidamente y la lanzó hacia el dormitorio de un puntapié.

–Eres bellísima –dijo, acariciando el vientre hinchado al tiempo que empezaba a quitarle las braguitas.

Bella se apoyó en sus hombros para ayudarlo. El seguía adorando su cuerpo, a pesar de lo avanzado de su embarazado. Era muy inventivo a la hora de encontrar formas de disfrutar haciendo el amor a pesar de los cambios de su cuerpo. Su modo de tratarla le daba esperanzas con respecto al futuro.

Le desabrochó el sujetador y luego, desnudos, entraron juntos a la ducha. Ella suspiro cuando Edward empezó a aplicarle gel. Estar con él era increíble.

Esa tarde Edward llevó a Bella a su casa en las montañas Dolomite. En cuanto descendió del helicóptero, notó que su cuerpo se relajaba con el frescor. No se había dado cuenta de que siempre tenia calor en Venecia; el _palazzo _tenía aire acondicionado, pero el aire de la montaña era mucho más refrescante.

–Es increíble –dijo, mirando las vistas.

–El chalé es un refugio muy útil –dijo Edward–. Y será un buen lugar para que descanses.

–No se puede decir que haga mucho en Venecia –protestó Bella, volviéndose para mirar lo que suponía era el chalé de Edward. No encajaba con su idea de lo que era un chalé, basada en las pequeñas casitas de vacaciones en las que a veces se habían alojado Renée y ella en verano. No en un impresionante edificio de madera que parecía un exclusivo centro de esquí alpino–. Estoy embarazada, no inválida.

–El medico dijo que te iría bien salir de la ciudad –Edward tomó su mano y subieron los escalones de madera hasta el un impresionante balcón corrido que parecía rodear todo el edificio–. Y estoy de acuerdo.

Entraron en la zona de estar de la planta baja, organizada para sacar el máximo partido a las increíbles vistas.

–Siéntate y descansa mientras hablo con el ama de llaves sobre la cena.

Bella se hundió en un cómodo sillón. Sus pies lo agradecieron, a pesar de que acababa de bajar del helicóptero. Y había pasado casi toda la tarde durmiendo, hasta que Edward la despertó porque había llegado el medico.

El diagnostico fue que todo iba bien, y que Bella podía salir de la ciudad unos días. Cuando se marchó, Bella le dijo a Edward que no quería interferir con su trabajo, pero descubrió que Edward había hecho el equipaje mientras ella dormía.

Sabía que, cuando Edward decidía algo, era imposible hacer que cambiara de opinión. Y la emocionó que se hubiera molestado en hacer su equipaje. Nadie le había hecho una maleta en su vida. Si hacia un breve viaje con Renée, era Bella quien comprobaba que no olvidaban nada esencial.

–Te he traído una bebida –Edward se detuvo en el umbral con un vaso de agua con hielo en la mano, y la contempló admirando las vistas.

Estaba preciosa. Sus mejillas tenían un suave resplandor, llevaba el pelo recogido en la nuca, pero algunos rizos marrones se habían escapado y se arremolinaban junto a un lado de su rostro.

–Gracias –se volvió hacia él y sonrió, iluminando aún más su ya radiante rostro. El se alegro de haberla sacado de la ciudad. Podía tenerla entera para él, sin distracciones. Pronto nacería el niño y nada sería igual. Bella tendría otro centro de interés en su vida y la agradable rutina que habían establecido cambiaría.

–He supuesto que querrías beber algo, últimamente siempre tienes sed –le pasó el vaso y se sentó frente a ella.

–No sabía que tenías esta casa –dijo Bella, tras tomar un largo trago de agua–¿La usas a menudo?

–Para esquiar en invierno –dijo Edward, recordando que había pasado casi dos semanas, tras la marcha de Bella, lanzándose por las pistas negras–. Y es un sitio tranquilo para alejarse del bullicio en verano.

–Nunca me habías traído aquí –dijo Bella.

–No nevó hasta tarde este año, y para entonces ya tenías lo que creímos era un virus estomacal.

–Ah –Bella se llevó la mano al cabello. Se dio cuenta de que era una masa de rizos, tras haber hecho el amor en la ducha. El la había dejado durmiendo en la cama y después no había tenido tiempo de alisárselo de la forma habitual antes de salir de la ciudad.

–Si recuerdo haberte dicho que me gustaba tu cabello liso –dijo Edward de repente–. Tiene un brillo precioso cuando lo alisas, casi como el del pan de oro incrustado en cristal de Murano.

Bella lo miró, atónita por su confesión.

–Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que no te gustaba liso?

–No quería decir eso –contestó Edward, deseando no haber sacado el tema–. Es solo que lo prefiero rizado.

–Bueno, me alegro –dejó el vaso en la mesita de café y se levantó para ir hacia él. El echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón y le pasaba los dedos por el corto cabello cobrizo–. Porque ése es su estilo natural.

El cuerpo de él reaccionó de inmediato, como siempre. Sólo mirarla era suficiente para excitarse. Era maravillosa. Incluso con el cambio de su cuerpo, no se cansaba de ella.

–Te he traído aquí para descansar –alzó la mano y acarició su pómulo con los dedos.

–Pues será mejor que me enseñes el dormitorio –le dijo. Sus ojos brillaron con una invitación sexual.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Bella llego a pensar que no había sido tan feliz en toda su vida. Había decidido no preocuparse por el futuro y se concentró por completo en el presente, consciente de que podría ser su última oportunidad de estar a solas con Edward.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo seguido con él. El había ignorado su móvil y su ordenador portátil para concentrarse en ella. Era el paraíso.

Edward era maravilloso. Atento a todas sus necesidades, la cuidaba y la llevaba a visitar sitios bonitos durante el día. Por la noche le hacía el amor de forma exquisita.

–Tienes suerte de haber crecido cerca de aquí –suspiró Bella, admirando el paisaje. Edward la había llevado a una bonita pradera alpina, cubierta de flores silvestres, para hacer una comida campestre.

–Siéntate y descansa –dijo él, extendiendo una manta sobre la hierba–. Aún tienes que regresar a la telecilla andando.

–Estoy algo cansada –admitió Bella, pasándose una mano protectora por el vientre y curvando la espalda para frotarse las lumbares.

–Deja que lo haga yo –Edward se agacho a su lado y empezó a masajear el punto exacto que le dolía.

–Ah, qué maravilla –murmuró Bella inspirando con deleite y disfrutando de la presión de su mano–. Ojala tuviera energía suficiente para bajar allí –añadió, mirando el cristalino lago de montaña.

–Te llevaré mañana –ofreció Edward–. Conozco una ruta diferente y más corta.

–Me mimas demasiado –Bella se volvió para mirarlo–. ¿No tienes que regresar a la ciudad?

–Los negocios pueden esperar –Edward encogió los hombros–. Pronto acabará el verano, y aunque esto es precioso en invierno, hace demasiado frío para comer fuera. Vamos a disfrutarlo –Edward abrió la cesta y sacó una botella de agua mineral, zumo de frutas y la deliciosa comida que había preparado el ama de llaves.

–Creo que no deberíamos pasar demasiado tiempo fuera –dijo Bella–. Odio pensar que Carlisle esté solo, sin visitas.

–Tiene visitas –contradijo Edward, con voz seca–. No era un recluso antes de que llegaras tú.

–No he dicho que lo fuera –dijo Bella, molesta por la súbita brusquedad de Edward–. Creí que te gustaba que le hiciera compañía.

–Y yo creí que eras feliz aquí –dijo Edward–. Pero si prefieres volver a casa, volaremos esta tarde.

–¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser todo o nada contigo? –Bella expresó su frustración sin pensarlo. Le gustaba que Edward fuera fuerte y decisivo, pero a veces deseaba que no lo viera todo blanco o negro.

–No entiendo lo que quieres decir –le paso un plato de comida. Bella lo aceptó con cierta desgana.

–Quiero decir que he sido feliz aquí, muchísimo –explicó-. Eso no impide que piense en Carlisle. Pero no quería decir que nos fuéramos de inmediato.

–Tiene a gente que se ocupa de él veinticuatro horas al día –Edward mordió el pan con furia.

Pensó en su abuelo. Le debía hacer felices sus último días. Y, aunque en cierto sentido lo irritaba, sabia cuánto alegraban a Carlisle las visitas de Bella.

Maldijo su egoísmo por querer mantener a Bella alejada de la ciudad por su propio placer. Tendrían que volver a Venecia.

–Quiero a tu abuelo –dijo Bella de repente–. Me acepta y no me juzga.

–No sabe lo que has hecho –dijo Edward con voz controlada pero tensa, deseando que Bella no le hubiera recordado su traición–. Yo sí lo sé, pero no soy quien sigue sacando el tema. Conozco la verdad.

–Nuestro hijo crecerá sin conocer a su bisabuelo –dijo Bella como si, pérdida en sus pensamientos, no lo hubiera oído–. Pero Carlisle quiere que crezca conociendo la historia de su familia, sabiendo de dónde viene y a lo que pertenece.

Edward la miró, incapaz de creer que siguiera hablando así. Apretó los puños e intentó controlar su creciente ira. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en decir cosas que le recordaban su infidelidad?

–Yo nunca sentí que perteneciera a nada. Mi padre no me quería y mi madre apenas conseguía salir adelante –dijo-. Por encima de todo, quiero que nuestro hijo sepa que es deseado y querido de verdad. Que sepa que pertenece a su familia.

–Mi abuelo es viejo ahora –dijo Edward, apretando los dientes–. No te habría parecido tan agradable hace unos años. Era un hombre formidable.

–Ya lo sé. Sigue siéndolo –contestó ella rápidamente–. Obviamente, es cosa de familia.

–Sabe que le queda poco tiempo –dijo Edward–. Creo que eso ha intensificado sus deseos.

–Estoy de acuerdo. De eso estamos hablando.

–Estamos hablando de su deseo de un bisnieto.

–Yes lo que vamos a darle –dijo Bella.

–Es lo que él _cree_que vamos a darle –masculló Edward–. El hecho de que esté dispuesto a reconocer al niño como mío, por la felicidad de mí abuelo, no implica que haya olvidado la verdad.

–Yo tampoco la he olvidado –Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara con un gesto de exasperación.

–Déjalo ya –dijo Edward–. Puedes simular que el niño es mío ante el resto del mundo, pero no me insultes hablándome como si yo no supiera la verdad.

–No pareces saberla. Yno sé por qué no me das una oportunidad. Accedí a no volver a mencionarlo porque sabía que no arreglaríamos nada Si seguíamos discutiendo. Pero creía que habíamos empezado a crear un vínculo y no entiendo por qué sigues negándote a escucharme.

Edward apretó los puños. Lo sacaba de quicio que siguiera alegando inocencia. No lo soportaba más.

–Se que no es mío porque no puedo tener hijos.

* * *

Falta poquito para que termine esta historia... solo dos capitulos más y el epilogo. Ya estoy preparando una nueva! Gracias por los reviews =D


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 11**

Bella lo miró atónita. Tenía el rostro tenso. De pronto comprendió que, aunque ella sabía que si podía tener hijos, él creía que no era posible.

–Claro que puedes –dijo–. Lo has hecho. Estoy embarazada y el padre eres tú.

–¡Por Dios Santo! –exclamó Edward, poniéndose de pie y mesándose el cabello–. Ya es hora de dejar esa ridícula charada.

Ella, aún sentada en la manta, estudió su rostro atentamente, intentando ver qué ocultaba su expresión. La brisa hizo que el flequillo le cayera hacia delante y él lo apartó con impaciencia.

Bella se levantó y se situó ante él. Instintivamente, puso una mano en su antebrazo. Tenía la piel cálida y suave, pero los músculos estaban duros como el acero.

–No puedo dejarlo porque es la verdad.

Vio que él estaba a punto de explotar y lo haría si ella no conseguía templar su ira.

–¿Por qué crees eso? –preguntó con voz suave–. ¿Te hicieron pruebas?

Edward tomó aire y miró el lago, sin verlo.

–Jessica y yo no tuvimos éxito cuando decidimos tener familia –empezó–. Tras un tiempo, decidimos hacemos pruebas de fertilidad –hizo una pausa–. Era yo quien no podía tener hijos.

–Cometieron un error –dijo Bella automáticamente.

–No hubo ningún error –dijo Edward, seco–. Siéntate y come algo. Luego nos iremos –sacó el móvil del bolsillo y pulsó una tecla de llamada rápida. Se dio vuelta y se alejó unos pasos mientras hablaba.

Ella se sentó y lo contempló atribulada. Todo lo ocurrido empezaba a tener sentido. El se creía infértil y por eso asumió que le había sido infiel cuando se quedo embarazada. En su mente, era lo lógico. Eso explicaba su ira, pero no la excusaba.

Si le hubiera dicho la verdad en Semana Santa, habría intentado razonar con él, convencerle de que había habido un error. Podría haberse hecho nuevas pruebas de fertilidad. Era obvio que se trataba de un error o que algo había cambiado. Ella estaba embarazada y solo él podía ser el padre.

Lo miró hablar por teléfono. Con las montañas detrás, tenía un aspecto imponente, pero también parecía tan frío y duro como los agudos picos que se alzaban sobre los verdes valles.

Entendía que debía haberle dolido creer que no podía tener hijos, sobre todo siendo el último hombre de su estirpe. Pero también la había herido a ella, echándola a la calle cuando no había hecho nada, y coaccionándola para aceptar un matrimonio que él veía sólo como algo temporal.

Debería haberle dicho la verdad y la había engañado. Primero, pidiéndole que tomara anticonceptivos aun creyendo que no eran necesarios. Después acusándola aunque no le había dado razones para que dudara de ella. Finalmente, y eso era lo peor, había utilizado lo que sabia de su infancia para manipularla.

Súbitamente, sintió una intensa oleada de ira. Había confiado más en un informe medico que en la mujer con quien estaba compartiendo su vida. La había tratado de forma penosa y ella lo había permitido. Pero no lo haría más.

–No has comido –dijo él, cuando finalmente concluyó su conversación y volvió a sentarse.

Ella lo miró y una corriente eléctrica paso entre ellos. El abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ella supo que había reconocido la cólera que crecía en su interior.

–Cuando regresemos te harás de nuevo las pruebas de fertilidad –afirmó con determinación.

–¿Por qué iba a someterme a esa humillación? –ladró Edward–. Dadas las circunstancias, ¿no crees que sería mejor dejar esto ya? ¿O eres tan masoquista que deseas pruebas irrefutables de tu infidelidad?

–¡Quiero pruebas de mi inocencia! –gritó Bella–. Y si no te las haces, haré una prueba de ADN cuando nazca el bebé.

–¿Estás loca? Si me niego a una prueba de fertilidad, ¿por qué crees que me haré una de ADN?

–Se lo pediré a Carlisle –declaró Bella–. Su ADN demostrará el vínculo familiar.

Edward maldijo en italiano, se levantó y tiró de ella.

–¡Vas demasiado lejos! –grito. Bella se estremeció al sentir la fuerza de su ira. Nunca haría nada que pudiese herir a Carlisle, pero que Edward se negara a escucharle le había llevado a decir eso.

El rodeo su cintura con un brazo y empezó a conducirla hacia el telecilla. Bella sentía la atronadora energía de su cuerpo. Era como estar rodeada por una tormenta a punto de alcanzar la máxima intensidad.

Pronto llegaron al sendero principal y Edward aflojó el brazo cuando se acercaron dos jóvenes montañeros. Les dijo algo en ingles y luego cambió al alemán.

Bella no entendió lo que decía, pero cuando les entregó unos billetes y señaló en dirección a la pradera, comprendió que les había pagado para que recogieran la cesta de picnic y lo limpiaran todo. Edward estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a ser obedecido.

Volaron de vuelta a Venecia en silencio y los días siguientes fueron muy tristes para Bella. Edward se negaba a hablar con ella y se mantenía alejado. Se marchaba a trabajar temprano, volvía por la noche y le hablaba solo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Ella se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en una pesadilla sin escapatoria. Al principio pensó en irse de Venecia, pero no era tan sencillo.

No se trataba sólo del dolor que sentía al pensar en dejar a Edward. Su embarazo estaba demasiado avanzado para que viajar resultara sencillo, y la idea de llegar a Londres casi a punto de dar a luz la aterrorizaba. Al menos en Venecia tenía atención médica.

Además, su marcha devastaría a Carlisle. Ella sabía que el bebé era su bisnieto, pero si se iba, no sabía qué le diría Edward. Aunque se sentía traicionada por cómo la había utilizado Edward, compartía su deseo de hacer feliz a su abuelo. Tendría que esperar a que naciera el bebé antes de hacer nada.

Según pasaban los días, la ira que había sentido hacia Edward en la pradera se fue apagando y empezó a sentirse rechazada y solitaria.

El tiempo se hacía eterno y tenía la sensación de que estaría embarazada para siempre. Aún le quedaba más de un mes y no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo.

Visitaba a Carlisle cada mañana, haciendo el recorrido en barco, y por la tarde se refugiaba en sus libros de bolsillo. Dormía mucho. Cuando no dormía, leía o visitaba a Carlisle, se sentaba en la habitación del niño, intentando no pensar en la asombrosa revelación de Edward, que se creía estéril.

Al principio había sido como si se hiciera la luz en su mente, porque eso explicaba que la creyera infiel. Después la había encolerizado su falta de confianza en ella. Y en ese momento sentía otra cosa.

Se sentía rechazada.

Si Edward no se hubiera creído estéril, _nunca se habría casado con ella. _

Desde el primer momento había sabido que Edward no quería un compromiso serio. Entonces no le había importado. Adoraba estar con él y había supuesto que su norma de «no comprometerse» no tenía que vercon ella, sino que era su forma de vivir.

Pero había comprendido que sí se refería a ella.

Había sido lo suficientemente buena para ser su amante, pero no para ser su esposa. Al menos hasta que ella le dio la oportunidad de darle a su abuelo algo que no creía poder conseguir de nadie mas.

Y aun así, había sido el empeoramiento de la salud de su abuelo lo que le había llevado a tomar una decisión. En un primer momento la había echado de su vida sin pensarlo un momento.

Una vez casados, ella había comprendido que lo amaba. Se había aferrado a la esperanza de que, si conseguía convencerlo de que no le había sido infiel, empezaría a abrirle su corazón.

Sin embargo, desde que sabía que él se creía infértil, su esperanza había desaparecido. Cuando descubriera que no era infértil, nada lo ataría a ella. Podría elegir a la mujer que quisiera como esposa.

–Pareces cansada –dijo Carlisle, quitándose las gafas y poniéndolas a un lado, junto al periódico.

–Un poco –admitió Bella, sentándose en el sillón que había junto a la cama–. No sé por qué. No hago mucho últimamente.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –exclamó él–. Estás llevando a mi bisnieto en tu interior, ¡eso es mucho!

Bella sonrió. Visitar a Carlisle siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

–No falta mucho, pronto lo conocerás –dijo, esperando que fuera verdad. Los médicos estaban satisfechos porque la salud de Carlisle se había estabilizado, pero seguía siendo un anciano muy frágil.

–No lo veré crecer –dijo él–. Pero no pienso irme de aquí hasta haberlo visto con mis propios ojos.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Parpadeó para ocultarlas, pero Carlisle no se había dado cuenta. Miraba hacia el frente y sonreía.

–Te prometo que oirá todo lo que me has contado sobre tu vida y sobre Venecia –dijo.

–Me has hecho un hombre muy feliz –dijo Carlisle, mirándola–. Solo los muy afortunados viven para ver a sus bisnietos. No sé si te he dicho alguna vez cuánto me alegra que tú seas la madre.

–Gracias. Siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo –contesté Bella, con voz temblorosa por la emoción.

–La espera ha merecido la pena –dijo él con una sonrisa–. Después de Jessica, me preocupaba que mi nieto no tuviera buen gusto con las mujeres.

–¿En serio? –a Bella le picó la curiosidad, aunque era un tema potencialmente controvertido–. Pero si hubieran seguido juntos, y tenido familia, habrías tenido más tiempo para conocer a tus bisnietos.

–¿Los hijos de Jessica? –dijo Carlisle con desagrado–. Nunca entendí por qué se casó con ella. Era veneciana, pero no era una buena esposa para él. Y habría tardado mucho tiempo en acceder a ser madre.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Bella no podía evitar querer saber más sobre la primera esposa de Edward.

–Estaba demasiado ocupada viviendo la vida, disfrutando de su egoísta existencia, gastándose su dinero en cosas frívolas –dijo Carlisle–. Sigue siendo igual, excepto que ahora está en Río de Janeiro, gastándose el dinero de su amante brasileño, según me dicen mis contactos.

–¿Contactos? –sonrió Bella.

–¿Qué creías? –Carlisle sonó ofendido–. ¿Que porque soy viejo y estoy en la cama no sé nada?

–Claro que no –Bella se río, pero se preguntó qué sabia sobre Edward y sobre ella.

–No pienses en Jessica –añadió Carlisle–. Edward nunca la quiso como te quiere a ti. Cualquiera vería que sois almas gemelas, como mi querida Esme y yo.

Bella forzó una sonrisa y se miró las manos, que tenía sobre el regazo. Sabía que Edward no la amaba.

–Casi lo olvido, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

–¿Una sorpresa? –repitió Bella, agradeciendo el cambio de tema. No quería estar triste en su presencia. Esperó que Carlisle no fuera a hacerle otro regalo de la herencia familiar. Le había encantado el collar antiguo que le dio el primer día, pero no había vuelto a verlo desde que Edward se lo quito.

–Sí. Hablar de mi Esme me lo recordó... –dijo con expresión soñadora–. Recordé cuál era su cosa favorita cuando estaba embarazada, y pensé que a ti tal vez también te gustaría.

Bella sonrió expectante, intrigada por saber más de la mujer que había capturado el corazón de Carlisle.

–No puedo acompañarte para ver si te gusta –dijo él, pulsando un timbre para llamar al personal–. Tendrás que decírmelo cuando vengas mañana.

El ama de llaves entró en la habitación y Carlisle le pidió que enseñara a Bella su sorpresa. Por su actitud, resultó obvio que estaba al tanto de todo. Carlisle inició su siesta y ella condujo a Bella a una parte del _palazzo _que nunca habla visitado.

Bajaron dos tramos de escaleras, cruzaron un precioso patio con árboles cítricos en gigantescos maceteros de cerámica y cruzaron una puerta doble. Bella se encontró ante la escena más atractiva que había visto en muchos días.

Una piscina azul de aspecto refrescante.

–¡Oh, vaya! –suspiró, anhelando sumergir su cuerpo cansado en el agua.

El ama de llaves le explicó que Carlisle había hecho que repararan y llenaran la piscina. Le mostró dónde estaba el vestuario y la ducha y, finalmente, le ofreció una selección de trajes de baño premamá.

Pocos minutos después, Bella flotaba de espaldas sobre el agua, deliciosa y refrescante. Se dio la vuelta y nadó lentamente, admirando los mosaicos que decoraban el suelo y las paredes.

El regalo de Carlisle era perfecto en todos los sentidos. De repente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El abuelo de Edward había sido más generoso y amable con ella que nadie en su vida. La trataba con respeto y se interesaba realmente por ella y por sus intereses. Su propio padre nunca lo había hecho; ni siquiera había querido conocerla.

Y Edward, su esposo, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Edward caminaba impaciente por las callejuelas venecianas. Era primera hora de la tarde y había regresado pronto de la oficina por tercer día consecutivo, para descubrir que Bella no estaba en el _palazzo. _Desde su regreso de la montaña, había empezado a pasar más tiempo en Ca' Masen. De hecho, casi nunca estaba en casa, y eso empezaba a molestarlo.

Sabía que su abuelo había llenado la piscina para ella, algo muy considerado de su parte. Y por lo visto Bella adoraba nadar, algo que él no había sabido. Pero dudaba que pudiera pasarse _todo _el día en la piscina.

Recordó la conversación que habían tenido en la pradera. Se maldecía por haberle hablado de su infertilidad. Las cosas habían progresado bien entre ellos hasta ese momento, y deseó no haber desequilibrado la balanza de la relación.

No sabía qué lo había llevado a sincerarse, pero culpaba a Bella. Había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con ella que había debilitado sus defensas. Había bajado la guardia. Pero no volvería cometer ese error.

Recordaba demasiado bien la expresión desdeñosa del rostro de Jessica cuando agitó el informe médico que lo declaraba infértil ante su rostro. Le parecía increíble haber sido lo bastante tonto para sufrir la misma humillación una segunda vez.

Había sido joven e ingenuo cuando se casó con Jessica, creyendo que sería la perfecta esposa veneciana que daría a luz a la siguiente generación de Masens. No había sido así. Pero creía haber aprendido algo de la experiencia: a proteger su orgullo.

Su infertilidad había abierto una brecha en su matrimonio. Para aliviar su decepción, Jessica se había entregado a una ajetreada vida de reuniones sociales y viajes. Se habían distanciado y él no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por salvar el matrimonio. Cuando Jessica lo dejó, se alegró. Así no habría nada que le recordara su vergüenza.

Pero, por más que lo había intentado, no había podido olvidar. Estaba acostumbrado al éxito y su fracaso como hombre seguía hiriéndolo sin piedad.

Enfrentarse a esa sensación de humillación fue el reto más difícil de su vida. Así que se juró no volver a dejar que una relación seria debilitara sus defensas.

No podía engendrar un hijo, así que un compromiso a largo plazo no tenia sentido.

Sólo el deseo de satisfacer el último deseo de su abuelo lo había llevado a casarse con Bella.

Bella no era como Jessica, no había reaccionado con desdén al descubrir que era infértil. Pero la noticia le había hecho mostrar su auténtico carácter. Y su comportamiento desde entonces demostraba lo que pensaba de él.

Sabía que le había quitado sus argumentos. Ya no podía aferrarse a su historia de no haberle sido infiel. Al principio había parecido atónita, pero eso pronto se había transformado en ira, seguramente porque había hecho que quedara como una tonta.

Pero, fueran cuales fueran sus sentimientos, una parte de su trato era que se los guardara para si. No le gustaba el mensaje que estaba dando a su personal pasando todo el día en Ca' Masen. La mañana estaba bien, pero no la tarde, cuando se suponía que él volvería del trabajo.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, entró al patio de Ca' Masen. Bella dormía en una mecedora, bajo el pasadizo techado que conducía a la piscina.

Se detuvo para contemplarla. Estaba preciosa, encantadora y al tiempo vulnerable. Tumbada hacia un lado, con el sedoso cabello extendido como alas de ángel y los brazos sobre el vientre. Mirándola, todos los malos sentimientos que habían crecido mientras iba hacia allí se disolvieron. Era imposible sentirse enfadado ante esa visión de belleza celestial.

La había echado de menos.

Se sentó en una silla, dispuesto a esperar a que se despertara naturalmente. No debía de ser un sueño profundo, porque se movió poco después.

–_Ciao _–saludó, poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja–. Pensé que te encontraría aquí.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado? –preguntó Bella, incorporándose.

–No mucho. Acabo de llegar –Edward miró a su alrededor–. Hacía años que no estaba en este patio. Solía jugar al fútbol aquí.

–¿En serio? –ella miró los cítricos y los bancos de mármol que rodeaban la fuente que había en el centro–. Hay muchos obstáculos.

–Eso era bueno para practicar el regateo –Edward sonrió al recordarlo–. No hay nada como tropezar con un banco de mármol, destroza las espinillas.

Bella se frotó los ojos, aún medio dormida. Se preguntó por qué estaba siendo tan amable de repente. Su sonrisa cambiaba su rostro por completo, borrando las arrugas verticales que habían marcado su entrecejo desde que volvieron de la montaña.

–También hay muchas ventanas –añadió ella, intentandoignorar el efecto de su sonrisa. No podía rendirse a él cada vez que decidía mostrar su encanto.

–Sí, rompí bastantes –dijo Edward–. Al principio el ama de llaves lo ocultaba, pero cuando mi abuelo se enteró me leyó bien la cartilla.

Bella intentó imaginar el aspecto que había tenido de niño. Si el ama de llaves ocultaba la rotura de los cristales, debía de haber sido encantador, ya entonces. Se preguntó si tendría fotos. Sería interesante hacerse una idea del aspecto que podría tener su hijo.

Sintió un desagradable escalofrío. Edward no le enseñaría fotos porque seguía negando ha posibilidad de ser el padre. Se recostó de nuevo, cansada y desvaída.

–¿Estás bien? –Edward sonó preocupado.

–Sí. Solo cansada –agarró su vaso de agua, sin mirarlo. Sabía que su expresión mostraría lo que había oído en su voz. Ver su atractivo rostro preocupado derrumbaría sus defensas.

–Pareces triste –Edward le tocó el brazo y el gesto provocó en ella una calidez que no encajaba con lo que le decía su cerebro–. ¿Por qué eres infeliz?

–Porque solo te casaste conmigo por el bebé que llevo dentro –dijo ella con sinceridad.

–Lo sabias, te lo dije desde el principio –Edward dejó caer la mano–. ¿Acaso creías que había otra razón?

–Pensé, deseé, que hubiera _algo _entre nosotros, además del niño que sigues negándote a creer que pueda ser tuyo –puso los pies en el suelo–. Ahora se que me equivocaba. Para ti no soy más que una maquina de hacer bebés.

Metió los pies en las sandalias y se levantó.

De repente, sintió una extraña sensación y una cascada de líquido cálido se deslizó por sus piernas. Miró el charco a sus pies, desconcertada. Faltaba un mes para que saliera de cuentas. Oyó la voz segura y reconfortante de Edward.

–Has roto aguas –la alzó en brazos y fue hacia la entrada del _palazzo–. _Vamos directos al hospital.

* * *

Ya falta menos. No subi antes por problemas en internet. Solo falta un capitulo y el epilogo. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews con sus opiniones!


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 12 **

Bella miró con éxtasis al bebé que dormía en sus brazos. Era una belleza. Se le encogió el corazón al ver lo pequeño y perfecto que era, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Había llegado de repente. Para cuando llegaron al hospital ya había dilatado bastante. Todo había ido bien y el niño había nacido a las nueve y media de la noche, con un peso de dos kilos setecientos gramos.

Edward había estado increíble durante la dilatación y el parto; una torre de fuerza y ánimo. Había sabido exactamente cuándo sujetarla, frotarle la espalda o susurrarle palabras de ánimo al oído. No se había apartado de su lado hasta hacia unos minutos, cuando ella le había pedido que telefoneara a su abuelo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella alzó la mirada, esperando ver a Edward. Pero era el medico.

–Veo que el bebé ya ha mamado un poco –dijo–. Eso es bueno. Es fuerte para su tamaño. Pero me temo que tengo que molestarlo para tomarle una muestra de sangre.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó Bella, suponiendo que sería una prueba rutinaria–. ¿Tiene que hacerlo ahora que está dormido?

–Creo que es mejor averiguar cuanto antes si ha heredado el poco frecuente grupo sanguíneo de su padre –contestó el medico, hablando como si Bella supiera a qué se refería–. Con treinta y seis semanas de gestación no hay por qué esperar problemas –siguió–. Pero dadas las circunstancias es prudente saber qué tipo de sangre tiene.

–No entiendo de qué me habla –Bella abrazó al bebé, protectora. En ese momento Edward regresó y ella lo miró con expresión de pánico.

–Estaba explicándole lo de tu grupo sanguíneo –le dijo el medico a Edward.

–No me ha explicado nada –Bella miró de un hombre al otro angustiada–. ¡Sólo que debíamos averiguarlo por si algo iba mal!

–Sólo es una precaución –dijo el medico sentándose a su lado y poniendo los utensilios necesarios en una pequeña bandeja, en la mesilla.

–¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto? –Bella miró a Edward acusadora, manteniendo al bebé fuera del alcance del medico.

El se quedó quieto como un palo, con expresión inescrutable, pero Bella conocía la respuesta a su pregunta. No se lo había dicho porque no creía que el bebé fuera suyo.

–Estoy seguro de que no quería preocuparte –dijo el medico–. Es improbable que el bebé lo haya heredado.

–¿Y si lo ha hecho? –preguntó Bella con miedo.

–Bueno, como ya habrá visto, su marido es fuerte como un toro. Solo seria un problema si necesitara una transfusión de sangre.

–¿Qué ocurriría entonces? –presionó Bella.

–Es más difícil encontrarun donante. Por eso queremos estar preparados, para evitar sorpresas innecesarias –se levantó y apartó la mantita que cubría al bebé–. Si lo sujetas, acabaremos enseguida.

–¿Y si no encontráis el tipo de sangre necesario? –preguntó Bella, cada vez más asustada. Todo le parecía complicado y preocupante.

–No hay razón para creer que vayamos a necesitar hacer una transfusión –afirmó el medico–. Pero, si fuera así, la encontraremos. Es solo que tal vez habría que pedirla.

Bella inspiró con fuerza y puso el bebé en su regazo. Cuando la aguja atravesó su frágil piel, abrió los ojos con horror. Un momento después abrió la boca y empezó a llorar. Bella abrazó a su hijo, temblorosa; era insoportable verlo sufrir.

–Llevaré la muestra al laboratorio –dijo el medico, marchándose.

–Bella... yo... –Edward estaba cerca de ella, pero no lo miró. Por primera vez, le pareció oír duda en su voz, pero en ese momento ella sólo tenia ojos para el recién nacido.

–Déjame sola –dijo. Se sentía como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago.

Se desabrochó el camisón y se colocó al bebé al pecho. Pero no estaba en la postura correcta y, tras un momento de silencio, el bebé volvió a llorar.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward se arrodilló ante ellos. Puso una mano en la cabeza del bebé y lo guió hacia el pecho de Bella. Justo cuando el bebé abría la boca para lanzar un grito, Edward empujó su cabeza hacia delante y el niño atrapó el pezón.

Bella miró a su bebé chupar con fruición. Edward, apoyado en los talones, seguía mirando al niño.

–Te he pedido que me dejaras sola –dijo ella, alzando los ojos para mirarlo. Edward parecía preocupado, pero estaba demasiado enfadada para pensar en eso.

–Pero...

–No te quiero aquí –dijo con voz helada–. Tu orgullo te ha hecho egoísta. No puedo creer que fueras tan arrogante y testarudo para dejar que tu falta de confianza en mí te llevara a callar algo que podía afectar al bienestar de nuestro hijo.

Edward paseaba por el estudio, mirando la máquina de fax y esperando que entrara en acción.

Había pasado una noche horrible. La peor de su vida; incluso peor que la noche de marzo en la que había echado a Bella. Esa noche había sido terrible, pero había centrado su ira en lo que había creído era la traición de Bella. No se había visto obligado a considerar sus propias decisiones y acciones.

En ese momento todo era distinto. Sus demonios personales aullaban en la habitación, asaltando sus bien construidas defensas.

¿Ysi estaba equivocado?

El pensamiento lo asolaba. Intentaba rechazarlo, igual que había rechazado los argumentos de Bella. Pero empezaba a tener dudas.

¿Ysi realmente era el padre del bebé?

Lo obsesionaba el pánico que había visto en su rostro cuando no entendió a qué se refería el medico con lo del grupo sanguíneo poco habitual. Y su fría mirada de asco cuando lo echó de la habitación del hospital había sido como una puñalada.

La máquina de fax se puso en marcha. Él se quedó clavado en el sitio, viendo como salía la hoja. Una copia de los resultados de la prueba de fertilidad.

Años atrás, él no había llegado a leerlos. La mirada desdeñosa de Jessica se había ocupado de eso. Su orgullo no había podido soportarlo. Incluso le había resultado difícil entregar la muestra, someter su virilidad a juicio. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de pedir una segunda opinión. El brutal golpe a su orgullo masculino había sido insoportable.

Agarró la hoja; la sangre le latía en las sienes. Lo aterrorizaba lo que iba a leer.

¿Mostrarían los resultados que había tenido razón, haciéndole revivir su humillación? ¿O descubriría que Bella había dicho la verdad y que era culpable de haberla tratado de forma despreciable sin que se lo mereciera? ¿Que el precioso niño era su hijo?

Miró la hoja. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos y tenía el corazón desbocado.

_Resultado: fertilidad excelente en la actualidad._

Bella estaba de costado en la cama, contemplando a su bebé durmiendo en la cuna. Las enfermeras habían hecho que lo soltara, diciéndole que, si no dormía cuando lo hiciera él, se agotaría y no le subiría la leche. Pero a pesar de que había estado despierta toda la noche, el sueño no llegaba.

Edward se había marchado y no había vuelto.

No sabía qué había esperado, no había estado pensando a derechas cuando lo echo. Aunque le había demostrado nuevamente la poca fe que tenía en ella, deseó que estuviera allí con ella.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo fantástico que había sido durante el parto. Eso tenía que significar algo. Tal vez ella si que le importaba un poco.

Y lo había echado.

Cerró los ojos, deseando poder dormirse. Entonces oyó un leve ruido y supo que era Edward. Intentó sentarse, pero estaba rígida y dolorida tras el parto. Edward estuvo a su lado en un instante, ayudándola a ponerse cómoda.

–Gracias –lo miró y la sorprendió su apariencia. Se había duchado y afeitado, pero tenía el rostro grisáceo y expresión compungida.

–Lo siento –su voz sonó ronca, como si le costara decirlo. O tal vez se debiera a que estaba cansado. En cualquier caso, la miraba con expresión contrita.

–¿El qué? –preguntó ella.

–Todo –contestó-. Cómo te he tratado. No haberte creído. Hacer que te casaras conmigo aunque no tenía intención de que durase.

–¿Ahora me crees? –preguntó Bella, mirando las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos.

–Sí –dijo Edward–. Saqué al medico de Jessica de la cama antes del amanecer e hice que fuera a su despacho a enviarme una copia de mi prueba de fertilidad por fax.

–No entiendo –dijo Bella, sintiendo una oleada de tristeza al comprender que no había sido nada que dijera o hiciera _ella _lo que había convencido a Edward. Había sido el medico de Jessica–. ¿Para qué hiciste eso? Viste los resultados hace años.

–Yo no los leí –admitió Edward.

Bella lo miró incrédula, incapaz de enmascarar su reacción. El parecía realmente avergonzado.

–¿No los leíste? –gimió–. Tienes que haber hecho un seguimiento, o pedido una segunda opinión.

–No –Edward bajó la cabeza, tomó aire y la miró a los ojos–. Estaba devastado. Todos mis sueños de ser padre, de continuar el linaje de Masen. Se habían roto en pedazos. Me pareció un asalto a mi propia existencia.

–¿Por qué lo hizo? –preguntó Bella–. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte Jessica en algo así?

–No lo sé. Llevo dándole vueltas toda la noche, intentando descubrirlo. Lo único que se me ocurre es que ella no quería tener hijos. No quería dejar de tomar anticonceptivos, pero creí que la había convencido de que era hora de formar una familia. Supongo que siguió tomando la píldora a escondidas.

–Creo que tienes razón –Bella recordó cómo había descrito Carlisle a la primera mujer de Edward. Era irónico que el anciano la hubiera visto con más claridad que Edward–. Debe de ser doloroso enterarte de que la mujer a la que amabas te engañó así.

–No creo que «doloroso» sea la palabra correcta –dijo Edward–. Estoy furioso con ella. Furioso porque lo que hizo me haya llevado a hacerte tanto daño.

–Deberías haber leído los resultados tú mismo –masculló Bella. Sabía que era duro decírselo, pero Edward no había negado amar a Jessica, una mujer que lo había engañado. Por alguna razón, eso le dolía.

–Lo siento. Te he tratado de forma imperdonable.

Bella lo miró con tristeza y tragó saliva. Debería aceptar sus disculpas. Había sido víctima de un malvado engaño. Si Jessica no le hubiera mentido, él no la habría tratado tan mal.

Pero nada de eso era culpa suya. Su único error había sido enamorarse de Edward.

–Nada de eso cambia lo que siento –dijo con pesar–. Nunca confiaste en mí, tuviste que pedirle al medico de Jessica que te enviara las pruebas.

–Algo si que cambió ayer. Vi tu miedo cuando el medico vino a por la muestra de sangre –Edward tomó aire y se mesó el cabello cobrizo–. He pasado la noche en una agonía de confusión. En el momento en que admití la posibilidad de que decías la verdad, deseé desesperadamente que fuera así. Pero cuando Jessica se marchó, pasé tanto tiempo negando mis sentimientos que me resultaba imposible salir de ese pozo. Cuando has creado un muro de granito alrededor de tus sentimientos más profundos, es difícil derribarlo.

Bella se enterneció al oírlo decir eso, pero era una cruel tortura que le describiera cómo había enterrado sus emociones cuando Jessica lo abandonó.

–Debes de haberla amado mucho –dijo.

–¿A Jessica? –Edward miró a Bella con sorpresa.

Sus ojos chocolate parecían enormes en el rostro pálido, y las ojeras acentuaban su tamaño. Parecía frágil y vulnerable en la blanca cama de hospital. Se le contrajo el pecho dolorosamente al contemplarla.

–No creo que amara nunca a Jessica –dijo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste con ella?

–Era joven –contestó Edward–. Ella era guapa. Veneciana. En aquel momento pensé que sería una buena esposa y madre.

Bella no dijo nada, pero él vio en su rostro lo que opinaba de su juicio. Que era terrible. Siempre lo había sido. En los negocios nada le salía mal. Pero en su vida personal lo había hecho _todo _mal.

Hasta el día en que, en un momento de suerte, conoció a Bella. Y luego también había arruinado eso.

–Lo siento. Lo he arruinado todo –dijo–. No debí obligarte a esto. Me he casado contigo sin tener necesidad de hacerlo.

Vio que los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas. Cuando empezaron a surcar sus mejillas, se sintió como si alguien le hubiera partido el corazón en dos.

–No llores –Se sentó al borde de la cama y agarró sus manos. Las tenía heladas–. Se que estamos casados, pero no puedo obligarte a mantener el trato.

–Pero ¿y tu abuelo? –sollozó ella.

Edward calentó sus manos entre las suyas. Y de repente comprendió algo.

Bella era más importante que su abuelo.

Seguía deseando que Carlisle terminara sus días en paz. Pero no a costa de la felicidad de Bella.

–Mi abuelo no tiene por qué saberlo –dijo Edward–. Le has dado el heredero que deseaba. Y mucho más que eso al darle tu amistad. No puedo pedirte que renuncies a tu vida.

Miró su rostro triste y lo que más deseó en el mundo fue borrar esa tristeza.

–No llores –se inclinó para besar las lágrimas saladas que humedecían su rostro–. Estás cansada. Lo verás todo mejor después. Lo solucionaremos.

–¿Cómo vamos a solucionarlo? –sollozó ella–. Ya no me necesitas. Nunca me necesitaste.

–¡Claro que te necesito! –exclamó Edward–. Siempre te he necesitado. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que tenía que hacerte parte de mi vida.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos. Había dejado de llorar y lo miraba confusa.

Entonces lo comprendió. Fue como un fuerte golpe que dio de lleno en su plexo solar.

La amaba.

Siempre la había amado. Por eso le había dolido tanto su embarazo, la había obligado a casarse con él y la idea de dejarla marchar lo destrozaba por dentro.

Soltó el aire de golpe y sonrió.

Amor. Eso debía de ser lo que provocaba una oleada de emociones que se alzaban y despejaban todas sus dudas, revelando a la mujer a quien amaba.

–¿Qué? –susurró ella, preocupada–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Te quiero.

–Pero... –Bella lo miró incrédula. Un momento antes había dicho que pensaba divorciarse, exactamente lo que ella esperaba de él al saber que no era infértil. ¿Por qué decía ahora que la quería?

–¡Te amo! –la rodeo con sus brazos, casi aplastándola con su entusiasmo–. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora?

–No puede ser verdad –dijo Bella. No podía esperanzarse. Debía de ser la culpabilidad lo que hacía que Edward reaccionara así.

–Es verdad –Edward la miró a los ojos–. Nunca he dicho nada más verdadero en toda mi vida.

–Pero... –Bella no sabía qué decir. Miró sus ojos verdes, intentando suprimir el cosquilleo de excitación que burbujeaba en su interior. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba oír eso que no se atrevía a creerlo–. ¿Por qué dices eso ahora?

–Acabo de darme cuenta. Estaba tan distanciado de mis sentimientos que no comprendía la verdad. Aunque ha estado ante mí todo el tiempo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–En Semana Santa, cuando fuiste al medico por el virus estomacal... Estaba preocupadísimo por ti.

–Recuerdo que me estabas esperando –dijo Bella, pensando en el suéter negro de cachemira que había tirado al canal.

–Llegaste a casa pálida como la nieve y pensé que podía ocurrirte algo grave –Edward tomó aire–. La idea me resultaba insoportable, como una puñalada.

–Fuiste muy amable conmigo. Hasta...

–Hasta que perdí la cabeza por los celos –dijo Edward–. No podía soportar la idea de que hubieras estado con otro hombre. Perdí la razón temporalmente.

–No importa. Todo salió bien al final.

–Gracias a Dios, Jacob y tu amiga Alice te ayudaron.

–Me habría apañado. No necesito que me cuiden.

–Lo sé. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Cuando pienso en cómo te enfrentaste a todas las dificultades que he puesto en tu camino... Lo siento.

–Por favor, deja de decir eso –Bella puso la palma de la mano en su pecho. Notaba el fuerte latido de su corazón y se llenó de esperanza–. No podemos dar marcha atrás al reloj. Vayamos hacia delante.

–¿Te quedarás conmigo? –preguntó Edward–. ¿Me darás otra oportunidad?

–Claro que si –dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

–¿Por qué lloras? –Edward le limpió una lágrima con el pulgar.

–Porque yo también te amo. Siempre te he amado. -Una sonrisa de incrédula felicidad iluminó el rostro de Edward. Volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

–No puedo creerlo –susurró contra su pelo–. Anoche me desesperaba no ver cómo arreglar las cosas, y ahora todos mis sueños se hacen realidad.

Bella sentía exactamente lo mismo y se aferró a él, con la sensación de que nunca lo soltaría. Pero un momento después, un débil grito los interrumpió.

–¡Está despierto! –la voz de Edward sonó llena de amor y orgullo, como si despertarse fuera lo más inteligente que había hecho ningún bebé en el mundo.

–¿Puedes traérmelo? –Bella observó cómo Edward sacaba al niño de la cuna. Sus manos parecían casi tan grandes como su hijo, al que miraba con adoración.

-¿Qué quiere? –le preguntó Edward.

–No lo sé. Soy nueva en esto. Tal vez debería probar a darle de comer –se desabrochó los botones superiores del camisón y extendió los brazos. Edward se lo dio y luego, igual que el día anterior, guió la cabecita hacia el pezón.

–Ah, muy bien. Me gusta ver algo de trabajo en equipo –dijo el medico, entrando en la habitación. Tenemos el resultado del análisis. Me temo que este pequeñín ha seguido tus pasos en lo referente al grupo sanguíneo poco habitual.

Bella miró a Edward para ver cómo reaccionaba a esa prueba física de que era el padre del bebé. Para su sorpresa, frunció el ceño con preocupación.

–Eso no me gusta –dijo–. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera heredado el de su madre.

–No hay por qué preocuparse –dijo el médico. Simplemente es algo que conviene saber.

Fue hacia la cama y asintió satisfecho al ver lo bien que mamaba el niño.

-Volveré más tarde –dijo, dejándolos solos.

–Pensé que te agradaría tener una prueba concreta de tu paternidad.

–No la necesitaba –la miró con seriedad–. Toda prueba que necesito está aquí –dijo, poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón.

–Te quiero –dijo Bella mientras sus ojos volvían llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad.

–Y yo a ti –contestó Edward–. Con toda mi alma, todo mi corazón.

* * *

Si fuera por mi, lo hago sufrir más a Edward. Peeeroo esta autora lo decidió asi y yo solo lo adapté. No se enojen conmigo por favor! En un rato pongo el epilogo ;)


	14. Epilogo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Natalie Rivers.

* * *

**_

**Epílogo **

–Mi bisnieto –musitó Carlisle, mirando al bebé que tenía entre los brazos.

Bella estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, y se emocionó al oír la trémula gratitud que había en su voz.

–Se llama Carlisle –le dijo.

El anciano alzó la cabeza y la miró con brillantes ojos verdes, momentáneamente mudo.

–Gracias. Gracias por hacerme muy feliz.

–Es un honor –Bella besó su mejilla–. Nunca podría explicarte cuánto ha significado tu generosidad para mí. Me encanta ser parte de tu familia y es un placer para mi que mi hijo lleve tu apellido.

–Llevas puesto el collar –dijo él, fijándose en la exquisita joya que rodeaba el cuello de Bella–. Como no te lo ponías nunca, pensé que no te gustaba.

–Oh, no, me encanta –dijo Bella tocando las pulidas cuentas–. Edward lo llevó a un joyero experto para que comprobaran que estaba en buen estado. No quería que se rompiera.

–Pero ésta es una ocasión muy especial, _nonno: _presentarte a mi hijo –dijo Edward, mirando a su esposa. Era lo más bello que había visto nunca y se le henchía el corazón de amor solo con mirarla.

Lo avergonzaba haber tenido guardado el collar durante meses después de su restauración.

–Sí, lo es –Carlisle volvió a mirar al bebé, pero Edward notó que empezaba a estar cansado.

–Te dejaremos ahora, _nonno _–alzó al bebé con gentileza–. No te preocupes, volveremos mañana.

–Eso espero –dijo Carlisle. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

Salieron y, una vez Bella estuvo en el barco, él le pasó al bebé.

–Has hecho muy feliz a mi abuelo –dijo Edward, subiendo al barco y sentándose a su lado.

–Se lo he dicho todo muy en serio –Bella miró la magnifica fachada del _palazzo _barroco mientras el barco se incorporaba al tráfico del Gran Canal–. Estoy orgullosa de que mi hijo sea parte de esta familia.

Miró el rostro del hombre al que amaba y se estremeció de placer cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Estaba cansada, pero nunca había sido tan feliz.

–Te quiero. Y estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi esposa –Edward la rodeo con un brazo–. Tu lugar está en Venecia. Tu lugar está conmigo.

–Quiero estar aquí –dijo Bella, mientras el barco dejaba el Gran Canal y ponía rumbo a casa–. Pero, más aún, te quiero a ti. Y siempre estaré contigo.

* * *

Fin de otra de mis adaptaciones. Espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews ;)


	15. Historia nueva!

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Jennifer Crusie

* * *

**_

**Summary:**

Abandonada por su novio y sustituida en su programa de radio, la productora Bella Swan decidió convertir en un éxito al nuevo locutor, Edward Cullen, a pesar de las objeciones de él.

Edward no quería fama. Sólo quería poner buena música y hacerle el amor a Bella... a pesar de las objeciones de ella.

Pero noche tras noche en las ondas, su voz sexy fue seduciendo a Bella... y al resto de las mujeres de la ciudad. Y Bella no pudo evitar desearlo, sólo para un rato.

Pero él quería toda la noche... y las siguientes.

* * *

**Estoy a full con las adaptaciones. Nadie se puede quejar eh! xD Sinceramente espero que les este gustando mi trabajo como a mi me gusta adaptar estas historias. También espero que lean esta nueva historia que les traigo. Personalmente me divertí mucho leyendola y adaptandola. Espero sus reviews con opiniones!**


End file.
